AFTER MONTREAL
by brethitman2
Summary: after Survivor series 1997 thing start to going wrong with Hart Family Bret leaving for WCW for a little While there he come to WWF and Owen find out Jessica is a McMahon and Married her to keep Amber and his kids safe from McMahon Family and everything start to going wrong when Owen find out about Vince McMahon he leaving WWF behind going on this Drama TIL End and please review
1. Chapter 1 after Bret match with Shawn

after montreal

chapter 1 After Bret Hart Match with Shawn

After his Match with Shawn Michael he knew that he was Screw of his wwf championships and Bret knew that woman he love for was happy for Shawn Screw him and was out of life become she never love he away believe that Nicole and he was going to be with her forever but after tonight Bret Stop believe that love won't last forever just has Bret was think about her he see Nicole and see her crying

Hey Bret why did you leaving me at ringside like that I was try to help but you just look at me and walk away like you never saw before in you life and I love you know you are going to wcw here soon and I went to going with you said Nicole.

sorry Nicole you are not come with me to Wcw you are need here wwf and I don't went to date you anymore become you are in love with Shawn Michael and you went to be with him so it over between us Nicole I no long need you so going back to your new boyfriend Said Bret Hart and he was so Mad at her by just looking at her

But I love you I never love Shawn Michael he not my boyfriend you are Bret you are one I went in my Life please Bret don't leaving me here with him I love you Bret Hart you are love of my Life said Nicole has she try to kiss him but Bret pull her away she fall on to cold floor and she look up at man she call her boyfriend she has lost Bret her lover.

sorry Nicole it over between and you just find out why we are no long in love you can try kiss or have sex with me ever again all you went but are never get back to-before Bret can said what he was going said to his ex-girlfriend his Brother Owen Hart walk into his lockroom and see Nicole on lockroom floor.

Bret what did you doing to Nicole and why is she on floor what did you pull her away from made her fall what has got into you Bret you have never did this to Nicole before what going on Bret said look at Nicole at see her cry then look at his Brother Owen was so mad at his brother did not know what to said to him.

I tell you what going Owen my Dear Brother see you and Nicole start date back in 1994 behind my back and went I find out about I sure have start Date Nicole then but I did not become something told me she was come back to me then Tonight I find she date Shawn Michael the man that has screw out of wwf Championships and she was all for it said Bret Hart

How doing you know that That she all was right what happened here tonight Owen Yell at his Brother looking here Bret I'm not happy for happened and I'm not you did too and with you gone to wcw who going to looking for her now said Owen

you know I'm done talking to you and far has I know don't what Happened to Nicole you can have her baby brother she your from now I have to cool off now goodbye Owen and Nicole I never went to see you again said Bret then he walking out of lockroom

I'm sorry Owen I never did believe that you and Brett when fight over I dream that this when happened again and he when never leaving for wcw but he gone and I never see again said Nicole

Nicole don't cry I will away be here for you when you need me I never leaving your side like Bret just become I love you Nicole and it looking we are in love again just we was in 1994 said Owen then he kiss her.

Nicole can't believe this was happened she was be kiss by her ex-boyfriend she was knew that Owen was fall in love with Owen all over again she close her kiss Owen back and when they was done Nicole looking into Owen and said to him.

I love you Owen said Nicole

I love you too Nicole now and forever said Owen


	2. Chapter 2 a new beginning

after montreal

chapter 2 a new beginning

The day after Sunday Nicole lost her boyfriend Bret hart and she knew she never see him again but that ok she knew was on wcw by now and she was still with wwe and she find her back into Owen like the king of hearts was her new love now and Nicole Believe that make her the Queen of Hearts but Nicole can't help but think on kiss that she and Owen has after fight with Bret but she believe what Bret said they when never kiss or make love again has she was thinking about Bret she never that Owen Hart was behind her.

hey Nicole I know what you are thinking about you are about Bret and that kiss we after has me and Bret fight for he did don't won't Nicole I away love you are my girlfriend I won't leaving like my brother did said Owen

thank you Owen I love you too and I away be here when you need me and I know you have a match with Shawn Best friend Triple H here Tonight I went to be at ringside for your match so I can get my mind off Bret said Nicole

don't said no more Nicole you come with me and watch Triple H after we are done here tonight I got plan for us tonight we are going back to my hotel room we are going take a shower that will make thing fun for us sweetheart said Owen

you know that Owen I love it when you said thing like that I'm ready for tonight and I real can't waiting for your match with Triple H tonight to I hope you win tonight this when be a great night for us said Nicole

I know you something I just got called for my match by the ref for my match Triple H but after the we have to leaving for hotel has soon my match with Triple H is over ok and people won't know about us ok said Owen

you are right we need to leaving after your who know what Shawn will said to everyone if he find about and he know that Bret got to wcw now so that leaving me here with you said Nicole has she start to cry again

don't worry Nicole everything is going to be ok after all I'm here for you Shawn is never going to hurt has long I'm here so don't worry about a thing I'm not going to let anything happened to come I'm late for and we don't need that said Owen

no we don't let going said Nicole

the king of heart Owen Hart /w Nicole vs the game Triple/ w Shawn Michael

Triple H music play time to play the game and wwe Fans was boo them for they did to Bret last Sunday at Survivor Series where Shawn Michaels screw Bret out wwf Championships

will king I believe that what on Sunday when Bret the hitman hart screw out his Championships by Shawn Michaels people said it called the Montreal screw over job I don't what you thinking King said Jim Ross

will Jr I can't said what happened to Bret on was a good thing become it was not good but see what wwe Fans here in Canada thinking of Shawn Michael and HBK don't care what fans here Canada thinking him has alone the Champion

then Owen Hart music start to play it was his Brother Hart Attack he made his down to ring with Canada flag in hand just like Bret before him and he was hold Nicole hand too.

and fans in Calgary Canada was for king of heart and she love Owen for doing the thing he done for her since Sunday now Match was going to Begin before Match start Owen hard to Nicole Canada Flag and she kiss him become see that Shawn know about her and Owen and She believe Owen has the some feel just like her.

ring the bell said the ref

has soon Match start Triple H looking Nicole call her Bret Ex-girlfriend and sing it to her it made Nicole Cry Owen looking at the woman he love and saw her Crying he looking back the game a hit him for it Owen hit the game so hard it made him fall to mat Owen keep his lags and low back so he can get ready for Sharpshooter

Has soon got the game Triple H into Sharpshooter the Canada fans was tell the game to tap out and so was Nicole become knew Owen was and she keep her eye on Shawn Michaels has to make sure he did not try anything the game can't it anymore tap to Sharpshooter he tape ring the bell said the ref Owen Music start to play again Before they leaving Owen ATTACK Shawn Michaels for he did Bret last Sunday and leaving with Canada and Nicole at sometime she happy.

after match

Owen and Nicole leaving and going to Hotel to their room has they got there they when into bathroom to shower Owen start to undress Nicole and she was love even min of become she love him with all of her heart has soon Owen was done undress Nicole then Nicole start to doing something Owen he was love even min of it to has was make love in shower Nicole knew it was a new Beginning for her and Owen.

please Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3 make plan

after montreal

chapter 3 Make plan

After Owen and Nicole got done take their Shower and love make they get out of shower and to get dress and get ready for bed Nicole knew that Owen love her with all his heart and She feel the someway about him Nicole know that Owen was away going so got thinking about have Owen to move in with him and see Vince McMahon when give them sometime off so they can doing that has they was get into bed for night Nicole looking at Owen

Hey Owen you know be thinking since we start date again I went to know how doing feel live with me now that Bret is gone forever this I know it between just he said but you don't have but I really don't went to be alone but that up to you Nicole told him

Nicole I love you are my girlfriend and be thinking the something about move in with you and yes I'm going to doing it I'm going to live with and start a new live and I know you feel the someway too Nicole said Owen

you know Owen when you that made happy to hear you said that thank you and you Owen it going to take me sometime to get over Bret and I know you are going to help me with this said Nicole

don't worry Nicole I away be here for you never be alone not has I'm here you are love of my life I my brother has move on by now and you have move on too I know it going to hard become you be with Bret since you got here to WWF and he told you that he away be there for you and love you but after last Sunday Bret Lie to you Nicole and I never Lie to you become my love for you is real said Owen

I know it is become I know away be there for me and I love you too Owen you are my everything I just you don't get mad at me about ask me you to move become I don't went to alone please you are not-before Nicole can get the words out Owen kiss her and Nicole can't but to kiss him become she knew why he was kiss her again become he don't went to hear anything she has to said then they start to make love again Nicole knew Owen was going has they was make love Nicole her love for was gone now and she never went it back ever again has soon they was done she looking at Owen and said

I love you and has we has make love again my love for your brother Bret went away become you are one I went be with and I away I love you Owen you be in my life forever and I know that Bret has move with some else by now become I have move on with you Owen and in Morning I'm going ask Vince McMahon about give us sometime off so we have some fun said Nicole

I hope so become I need sometime off to heal and I went to be with you went day come I move in with you and Bret don't know what he lost in his life become you was best girlfriend ever has in life and he don't know what miss but I love you Nicole away be with you Nicole said Owen has soon he said that Nicole looking and she can't believe how late it was

you know Owen we need to get some sleep become it 10,30 and we be talk for long time was fly some it time for us to going to sleep we can talk some more in Morning after we talking to Vince McMahon about give us sometime become we both need it has hard we work will goodnight Owen I love you said Nicole then she fell to sleep

goodnight Nicole I love you too said Owen before Owen fell a sleep he can't help but thinking that Bret was never plan to leaving before his match with Shawn Michael and he believe that Bret was more worry his Match with Shawn Michael then he was Nicole but he don't went to tell her that become he don't went lose her become Owen knew how much Nicole love him and he love her and Owen has her back in his life Owen looking at Nicole before fell into a deep sleep.

outside Nicole and Owen hotel room

what they don't know that undertaker and stone cold and the rock was out there their door listen to everything was be said and they can't that Owen was date Bret girlfriend again and they can't believe that Owen was move in Bret and Nicole home ever Bret was no long live with Nicole but something with Stone Cold was not he don't that Owen sure move in with Nicole become he don't know that Bret Hart has move out yet

Looking Stone Cold we need to get back to our Hotel Room Owen or Nicole come out from out that we was listen in what they was talking just now we don't need a fight start here so come let get going said the Rock.

you are right Rock we don't need Owen to start fight with us after I'm sure that Undertaker here when like to get some sleep sometime and I doing too so come let going to Bed we can talking Owen in Morning beside we need sometime off too said Stone Cold

about time I was start to believe you was never going to said that I was about ready to going to my Hotel room and going to bed for night and we doing need to leaving Owen and Nicole before they wake up said Undertaker just has he said that something tell Undertaker Owen Hart was get up to find what was on outside his and Nicole Hotel Room

oh no here come we need to get back to Hotel room before he open the door and he find out we been listen what was being he not going to happy what we be doing come on let us get out of here Stone Cold

you are right Stone we need to leaving right now who know Owen going to said has soon he open that door come let move away from this door go back to own hotel room and hide before Morning said Undertaker but the Rock did not said a word before they got up and run to their Hotel Room they made into their just in time before Owen Hart open up his Hotel Room

know I hear Stone Cold out here with The Rock and Undertaker or maybe I was just here thing oh will they know everything now so there no turn back now I guess I need to get back to bed before Nicole wake up said Owen said to himself then he going back inside his room going back to bed with woman that he love to find her sleep still so Owen tell Nicole he love and going back to sleep for night become he knew that Morning was come soon.

please Reviews


	4. Chapter 4 a new tagteam is born

chapter 4 a new tagteam is born

Vince McMahon told Owen and Nicole that they can have a few weeks off after Owen match with the Rock later on tonight become Vince McMahon they need this time off so they can get over what happened last Sunday in Montreal with Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels and he knew about Nicole and Owen Hart being in love again so Vince McMahon give them so time off so Owen Hart can move in with Nicole

it looking Vince McMahon know about us date again and the way he looking at us when I ask for us to have sometime off I believe that Vince McMahon knew we need this time off to get over what happened to your Brother Bret last Sunday in Montreal I'm sure of this Owen what doing you thinking what going on with our boss Owen said Nicole

I thinking the something Nicole since Montreal Screw Job Vince McMahon looking he not the some before survivor series has he was get ready for his match with the rock but we need to watch what we are said become we don't went to get on our boss bad side like Bret and that went be bad for us said Owen

you are right Owen you and Nicole need to watch out what you two are said become we need Vince McMahon get mad at us or he won't give us sometime off for a few weeks side said Stone Cold has he come into Owen Hart and Nicole LockRoom

looking here Stone Cold who ask you that you can come in here without said I'm come to talk to Owen beside since went you and The Rock become friends I away believe that you hate the Rock and The Rock you said Nicole Owen just looking at his girlfriend and did not said a words

I yes I don't like the Rock and the Rock don't like me but when we are not work we are friends outside the WWE just like me and Bret was friend before leaving for WCW I don't like what he did to you but who know what Bret thinking right that he made a bad move for leaving you never know what Bret going to doing next said Stone Cold

Looking here Stone Cold Bret told Nicole before he went to WCW that he was he was done with Nicole and he was never going to love her or made love with her ever again I hear before I walk into their LockRoom so don't come in a said that Bret is still in love with Nicole become I know he not said Owen Hart before Stone Cold can said anything about what Owen just the Referee called Owen for his Match with The Rock

Hey Owen we are in 3 min please be ready before your match said Referee then he leaving to ring to get ready for Owen Hart VS the Rock and USA fans are waiting Owen can hear them boo at him and Nicole but he don't care what USA fans thinking of them has he has Nicole by his everything was going to be ok with him

come Owen it time to the ring now said Nicole has she pick up Canadian Flag to with them down to ring Nicole give the Canadian flag to Owen and he take her hand and walk on down to ring leaving Stone Cold behind

Owen Hart/w Nicole VS the Rock/w Brittany Match

has the Rock music start can what the rock is cooking Brittany A new WWF diva has date the rock for a long yes she was a Canadian to but the Rock don't care about that he need her in life become he knew that Brittany need him

it look like the Rock has fell in love with our new WWF diva Brittany king I don't how this Match is going to with Nicole at Ringside with Owen Hart but I doing one thing what if Stone Cold is right Bret Hart feel for Nicole what if Bret hart is still in love with Nicole said JR

I don't know JR don't what if Stone Cold is Wrong about Bret feel for Nicole if Bret love Nicole like he went they First start date Bret went leaving Nicole here alone in WWF or leaving her a ringside like he did Montreal you see it JR so what make you and Stone Cold believe Bret Hart still have for Nicole went Owen hart the king of hearts is in love after that went make her the Queen of hearts JR said Jerry Lawler

You right king I don't know what I was thinking went I said that but you are about King of heart Owen Hart he is in love with Nicole we saw what happened after that Match when Bret talk down Nicole like he did and Nicole tell Bret how she feel for that night in Montreal King and that made me mad said JR After JR got done talking Owen Hart Music hart attack to play with Canadian flag in hand and he was hold Nicole hand too they down to ring where Owen Hart hand Nicole the Canadian Flag and she kiss Owen before he got into ring Brittany can't believe what she was see but she knew can't doing anything about it Owen and Nicole get done Kiss she watch Owen get into the ring with The become she this USA man the Rock was going down

before the referee can ring bell for Match to start Nicole and Owen alone with the Rock and Brittany hear DX music start to play Shawn Michaels along with Triple h and Chyna come down to ring watch Owen Hart VS the Rock from the sage

ring the bell said Referee

the match was under way but Owen knew he can't eye on the Rock and DX too this one was going to a hard one but Owen and The rock knew they has to get this over with a fast has Owen move away from The Rock attack Shawn Michaels was come down to after Nicole but Brittany won't let Shawn doing anything to Nicole so she going over when Where Nicole was to keep eyes on Shawn Michaels and DX become Brittany knew they was away up to no good now USA fans was not Boos Owen and Nicole anymore they Boos DX

has Owen got where he can pin the Rock for the three con he see The Rock try use the Sharpshooter on him but Owen use it to pin the Rock to Mat For Referee to end the last match of night

1

2

3

ring the bell said the referee

has soon the Match was over Shawn Michaels start to move from Nicole and Brittany but he don't that Stone Cold come from WWE fans attack from behind Shawn Friends try to help him but Owen and The Rock did not let that there was mixs Boos and cheers from WWE FANS in Mimi ever the rock lost in his hometown he knew he to help Owen and Stone Cold save Nicole and Brittany from DX Something tell Owen that they was going to make a great team

Backsage

Owen Hart and Nicole along with the rock and Brittany and Stone Cold was start to become friend and Stone Cold and The rock was now best friend The rock no long hate Stone Cold and Stone Cold no long hate the rock they pull that side now They run into Undertaker his girlfriend Angel and Stone Cold run into His girlfriend Heather both Angel and Heather was new to WWF to and they saw what happened

I'm happy that you are ok Nicole can't but thinking bad went have to happened if Shawn Michaels done what he was going to doing and we are happy that Brittany done what she did to make that did not happened said Heather

thank you for what you did out there tonight and I know not just with Owen at my side but I have Brittany The Rock Stone Cold Undertaker Angel and you Heather by after we all friend now said Nicole

so Owen now we all got sometime what are you and Nicole going I know what you are thinking how did we get sometime too will we has thinking hung out with you guys was so We ask Vince McMahon for time off said The Rock

we was plan on going home to Calgary become I'm going to move in with Nicole and after that I don't what we are going to doing after what doing you thinking guys what are we going to said Owen.

will I thinking about have movie night at your and Nicole place we can have some fun hey we can ever stay up late become we got sometime off and everything what doing you guys said are we have a sleep over or not said the Rock

sure we can doing that after we going have some fun and beside Movie can be like going on date with someone that you love I know Owen and I went love to have you guys over at our place right Owen said Nicole

right it going to be a fun night but I thinking let Jerry Lawler come with us to stay the night with ever I have to ask him to being his own date with him who know he going to being with him said Owen

hey I hear someone is have a sleepover doing guys mind if I come over with you Guys I love movie night and I never be to a sleepover before said Ken Shamrock has he come with Jerry Lawler alone with Amber and Tiffany and they was new WWF diva too

will Tiffany going my date to sleepover tonight and Amber going to be Ken Shamrock so looking we are all ready to going to Nicole and Owen place to have movie night and everything said Jerry Lawler

this is going to fun night said Ken Shamrock

yeah it sure is said Tiffany

on come let going said Amber

waiting are you guys going have movie night without us we like come along with you guys too and I hear this new local Club that has just open in Owen and Nicole hometown we need to looking into said Shane McMahon alone X-PAC Sarah X-PAC girlfriend and his girlfriend Amy Sarah and Amy come to WWF the some time has Nicole did

sure let doing that let going to Local Club first then we can going home and have movie after going to Local Club is a real first date in my mind so come on everyone let going said Owen

I can't waiting to party said X-PAC

I'm sure you can't baby said Sarah

when I get there I'm get on dance floor said Amy

I'm too said Shane McMahon

please reviews this


	5. Chapter 5 at local club

chapter 5 at local Club

After leaving Monday night Raw Owen and his girlfriend Nicole and friends going to Calgary Local Club that Shane McMahon to them about and Nicole hope don't find Bret hart there or thing won't going will for her or Owen Little did they Bret was there with Diva who name was Miss Elizabeth hulk HAGON there Owen was thinking about leaving but he knew that Nicole went have some fun with before going home have movie night after he was with Miss Elizabeth and a new WCW diva too her name was Lenne

Maybe has along Lenne and Miss Elizabeth keep Bret looking that way everything is going to be all here after if Bret looking this way we will leaving have our movie night is that is that all with Owen said the Rock

I need to good to lady room said Nicole I have to use the bath real bad and I thinking I'm going to get dance floor with Owen Dance with to a song or two I right back then she kiss Owen a leaving for lady room but she don't know that Bret was going man bathroom has she going to lady room or that Shawn Michaels was right behind her

Nicole was just leaving the lady room just has Bret was Leaving the man bathroom Bret run into Nicole and Bret can't believe he run into Ex-girlfriend at Club after not see her in two has he looking into Nicole eyes Bret can't help but thinking Happened on night of their fight after his match with Shawn Michaels they start talking again

hi there long no you know it two weeks since Montreal and a lot has happened since so I went to know that how you been since we stop date two ago and did you someone new to be with Nicole

no I have not move yet and Nicole I know that you and Owen are date again I guess can't stop it now but since Montreal I can't but thinking about you but what I said to you weeks Ago was not right I was just mad for happened and I took out on you Nicole but I know you have date with my Brother to back and I hulk Hogan I when be gone long so it was good to see you again Nicole said Bret

waiting Bret I let kiss one more time before you going back to your friends that way I never lose how much I love you before you went WCW you told that was never going to love me again did you said-before Nicole can get words Bret kiss like she ask him to it was slow at first but it start to going fast has Nicole start to kiss him back before they can real start to make love in Club Nicole hear Owen Called for her

I hear Owen called for you need to get going and what just happened here is between us ok I see you later ok and Nicole I miss you I hope Owen will love you better then I did I hope to see you again Nicole said Bret.

me too and I know you was not yourself since we lost a baby last I know how unhappy you was when I lost our baby girl become I was happy and you too I hope something day we can move on from that said Nicole

I we heal someday but you need to get back to Owen I'm sure he waiting for you and I don't went take you away from Owen he need you will Nicole it good to see you again I miss you but you are matter off with Owen said Bret he hug her walk away has he was walk away he run into Shawn Michaels the man that him lose everything in WWF Bret looking at Nicole see the looking in her eyes know she don't went to be along with Shawn Michaels become something him that he the one who make lose Their baby girl from start

will if not cry baby who went on to WCW from WWF what are doing Bret are kiss Nicole to see she still love went you know that she in love with your Brother Bret and you are not going to anything about it wow Bret you are going try take Nicole back from Owen something wrong with you said Shawn Michaels but what he don't know that Owen was him hear everything Shawn looking to see Owen Hart behind him

Owen I did what going on I don't you was right behind me oh about Nicole was not going to anything to hurt her I was just talking to your Brother who not happy to see at all And I can see you are not happy to see me will said Shawn Michaels

no I'm not happy to see you here in Canada and I'm Canadian fans won't be happy to see you here so doing us all Favorites and going back to your USA we don't people like you here in Canada I know my friends are from USA but they never Hurt Nicole like you went if Bret was not here said Owen

Shawn Michaels just looking at Owen walking away without said word and looking he about fell down where hart Brothers was but HBK don't care how he going hurt Nicole become Bret and Owen can't keep her safe forever and HBK know this

Bret thank you for you did for keep Nicole away Shawn Michaels and everything so I was thinking that you come over with me and Nicole place to have movie night with us after this Club is get close and your friends gone so come with us have Movie night with us and stay a few night with us said Owen.

sure I can doing that Owen it been two since the last time I saw you and Nicole so I going with to stay the night with you but I don't have a girlfriend for movie night but I come with you away Owen said Bret

good let get going said Owen

Nicole was happy that Bret was going to stay the night with her and Owen and Their friends now this movie night is real going to fun now that Bret was part Party and everyone is going have some has soon they are ready to leaving the club

please Review


	6. Chapter 6 leaving club and movie nigth

chapter 6 leaving the club and movie night

I'm not ready leaving yet we just got here come everyone who not ready leaving yet I went to party all night on come who is with me on stay here to party all night hey Party everyone party said X-PAC has his girlfriend watch him has lost his mind

Boy Sarah I doing feel for you how or where did you meet this looking at him Dance floor looking like he lost it can someone get this man off Dance floor I believe X-PAC has lost his mind Sarah said Stone Cold

oh come Stone Cold don't be that why we are have some here at Club I know Movie going to fun to be let have fun here at Club right after it now everyday that Vince McMahon give us sometime off said Undertaker has soon Undertaker said that he Owen and Nicole come back their way with Bret Hart

Hey what with X-PAC has lost it or something talking about on a show here wow he real lost it his mind I believe X-PAC need some help off Dance Floor before he get hurt real bad said Owen Hart

tell me about Owen by the what Bret doing here and I saw Shawn Michaels leaving the Club just did something here tonight what going on with you and Bret here did HBK trying to something said Stone Cold

yes he was going to try to hurt me but thank to Bret that did not happened and Bret was save by Owen so we are going to let come over and watch I went Bret to stay the night with us said Nicole

Bret is going to come over have movie night with a we are going have some fun with my brother and I know that Bret will hey X-PAC are done dance yet we are talking here or you can't hear us said Owen

you I really when Bret to with us for few night before all have to back to work and everything I hope tonight is the night no one will ever-before Nicole can get word out she hear a song she have hear in long time listen to your heart by DHT

Nicole looking at Bret know he has something to doing with it and Bret looking at her has walking over to her doing when to Dance to our song said Bret after this was our said Bret then he looking at his Brother who give ok for them to Dance to their song it was their song away

has soon that was over Bret looking at Nicole see into her know she was going be hurt again but Bret told them that he was going to stay the night with them he was a man of word and he was going to keep

Owen let Nicole dance with to a few more song then Bret was going kiss Nicole but woman behind bar told them it was close time it was time to leaving X-PAC has to take out by Undertaker.

boy was that a Show see Undertaker carry X-PAC out Club like I don't about you guys but I'm ready for movie and have some fun night on everyone Owen and Nicole place is not far from here said The Rock

good I'm to going to bed for night after a long of party this movie night is going to be more fun without me ruin it for everyone so it best for me to going to sleep the night said X=PAC

Owen and Nicole place

Nicole told everyone they can sleep on floor it was a great floor to sleep after all so everyone start made their bed on floor when Live Room big for everyone to sleep Owen start to made his and Nicole Bed a long with Bret Help has they was get for the Movie Owen knew his Brother was leaving again and he knew it was kill Bret on inside

ok everyone are we ready for Movie night said Stone Cold

yeah we be ready for a long time let get this movie start before everyone start to going sleep on said Amy after Amy said that Stone Cold hit play DVD player to start the movie Stone a few Movie for everyone to see and Amy being something to eat and cold and it was not Beer it was coke and 7up for everyone to have

has the Movie went Owen looking at Everyone was make of Brittany and The Rock become are not use to see Movie with some much Evil dead but Owen hand Movie like that wow Owen I did not you like resident evils movie said Heather

he watch anything that has something with evil Heather after I have a good time with you guys I don't when this night to end said Bret who looking at Nicole and Owen who just fell a sleep

looking everyone is going sleep on us Bret are you going to sleep too for night said Heather has she watch her boyfriend fell a sleep she knew he was not going last all night tonight

Don't worry Heather I going to sleep has soon the Movie end after I may not get to doing this again with you guys so don't I going has soon movie is over and everything said Bret

Has soon the Movie end Bret Heather and Brittany and The Rock gone to sleep with everyone it was a fun night but knew he has to leaving in Morning to WCW become his Boss need him there

by the Resident Evil Movie they was watch was Resident Evil 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 along with 6

PPLEASE REVIEW THIS


	7. Chapter 7 nicole Flashblack

chapter7 Nicole flashback before Survivor Series

five weeks later Nicole start not feel will she start to feel sick and start hurt everywhere she believe there something wrong with her she need to get to someone help from someone to tell her what be going but she believe before Survivor Series she make love with Bret Hart and what she saw back Calgary Canada Club Bret Hart when her back in his life but she not for sure and she don't went to Owen Hart feel for the thing he doing for her past weeks then Nicole has a flashback from that night and in that Flashback she see Bret Hart and her Make love for last time before he went to WCW

Nicole FLASHBACK

Bret doing you really have to leaving for WCW I'm going to miss you and I know Owen is going to feel the someway become you two are close like you and Owen are best friends and I feel that being take away from become you are leaving for WCW and you are Leaving me too I don't went to see you going Bret I wish you was stay here with WWE become we need you here said Nicole

Nicole I love you and Owen too but you hear what Vince McMahon said he let me going become he no long need me here I know it you and Owen become I'm leaving and Everything but you have Owen become Vince McMahon told me you can't going with me to WCW become he need you here in WWE and know Owen is going to need you here but we can make love for last time before I have to leaving Nicole please tell me you will Make love with me for last time said Bret.

yes I went leaving to make love with you Bret and I hope it going to better then what you did at home become you did not doing it right become you did it too fast that night I went it to be slow this time Bret said Nicole

sure Nicole but I went like to doing it the shower after all been went to have a baby by you but ever time we try to have a baby we away lose it just we did last went Shawn Michaels doing what he did but this we won't lose it become HBK will never what we are have a Baby this said Bret

I see what you are talking about Bret and I went love to make Love with you in the Shower and make a baby in Shower with you some come let going into bathroom and get start on make our Baby said Nicole

Bret and Nicole get out of Bed and leaving for Bathroom has they get into Bathroom Bret start undress Nicole and Bret love Nicole with his heart become she was his heart and Soul Nicole was the love of his life he hate to leaving her behind but he knew he has to has soon Bret get done undress Nicole she start to doing the something to Bret and She knew in her heart Bret away went a Baby and she did too has Nicole get done undress Bret and looking into his blue eyes Nicole knew he was ready to doing this Bret open Shower door and Turn the water when no one can hear them Make love and Their Baby

Bret don't stop you are good and better this time you and I are make beautiful Canadian Baby ever and I away thinking back what happened on this night away said Nicole has Bret push her back to Shower wall and Bret she was love everything min of it has they was make their Baby they don't know Shawn Michaels was outside Bathroom Door Listen.

Nicole don't stop I love what you are doing and I away love you when I'm gone to WCW and I away thinking of you and what we did here tonight and Our Baby is going to best Canadian that ever become you know who I'm said Bret

has they was done she looking at him and said

I you are the best there the best then was and best there ever will you are love of my life and you are best boyfriend I ever has and you are going to be a great father to our baby Bret said Nicole

Bret and Nicole get done with their shower get out to get dress for bed Shawn Michaels see them get to leaving the Bathroom get ready Shawn Michaels leaving the Bret and Nicole Hotel Room and going back to his has soon he got there Shawn Michaels knew he has to find a way to make Nicole lose this baby but he has to waiting for Bret to leaving for WCW to doing so

End of Nicole Flashback

Nicole has saw something her Flashback Shawn Michaels was up to something she knew the next she see Bret she is going to tell that Shawn Michaels is up to something and he has to be stop before it happened again become she went to have this baby by Bret Nicole hope I won't hurt Owen feel went she tell him she going have a baby by Bret

please reviews this


	8. Chapter 8 nicole find out she pregnant

chapter8 Nicole find out she pregnant

Two more have pass since Nicole start morning sick she don't something be been eats Morning or she not she very at Night Nicole when to stay in bed become she away feel sick she now believe she sure see a doctor to wrong with her has she was thinking about that Owen Hart walking into room of their Hotel he looking at her see something was wrong with Nicole

Hey Nicole are you ok you don't so and you have not be to work over mouth now I miss have you at ringside for my match not like you what be going on baby I miss have you a ringside I don't feel right to me said Owen

I thinking you need to take to see a doctor I don't what it is but can you called Bret and have him meet at us hospital please I like have you and your brother there with me if something happened to me said Nicole

I hope something bad happened you Baby I called Bret I like you ask me to doing and I see he will come to hospital to me us and everything so he won't worry everything ok said Owen

he leaving the room to going Bret to let him know what going with Nicole I hope he pick up his cell phone and don't to get far about this become he don't went Bret worry About Nicole like he worry about her now

Bret and Owen Celled phone

Owen Hart called his Brother Bret celled number had he waiting for Bret to pick up his Celled he listen to song his ringtone Bret has set for him it was song that was play at club here back went they has time off Bret pick up his celled before it when to voice mall

Hey Owen I was just get ready to leaving to with some friend I saw you celled me is everything ok with you and Nicole you are not fight are you can tell what going on Owen said Bret Has he hear baby brother cry

no everything is ok Bret I just called to become Nicole has ask you come meet us at Hospital become she went you there become something tell me she went us both there I don't what for but you and I have to be there ok Bret said Owen has soon he stop crying

ok I be there you know it a good thing you called when you did become I was get ready to with Hulk Hogan and friends to the hotel bar and have some fun with him and some WCW divas said Bret

that like you Bret but you said are going to be here Nicole I'm happy about Bret I called our friends to let them know what going on I you at Hospital and tell Hulk Hogan that I'm sorry for ruin your guys plan for night said Owen

that ok Owen he know me and Nicole are friends now I away be there for you and her and I told before I leaving for WCW I went away be there for both you know that Owen will I have to Hulk Hogan now and tell what going on I talking you Owen ok bye and I love you Owen said Bret

yeah I know love you too Bret said Owen

After hung up with Owen knew that Nicole still has feel for him he don't why but something told him that Nicole won't move with Owen and she ever they big fight after Montreal Survivor Series Match with HBK he knew that he still has feel for her has he was thinking about Nicole Bret run into his Friend Hulk Hogan and some WCW divas

are you ready to have some fun tonight Brother I know me and Boys I hope you are ready Bret become we have time off work for few weeks and we can take the girls out night in Calgary Canada Club like we before come on Bret what doing said are you ready to have some fun said Hulk Hogan

Bret was thinking about Nicole and what Owen said he was told they was going to Hotel Bar but since Hulk Hogan said that he knew he has to been Nicole and his brother Owen so Bret he has to said something to his long time friend

looking Hulk Hogan I doing went have with you but something else come up I got a called from Owen that Nicole went me to them Calgary Hospital become something wrong with Nicole and I went to be there for her said Bret Hart

Hulk Hogan just looking at Bret and did said Words to Bret become he knew he was lied to went Bret told him was over Nicole and he never went to talking to her or his Brother ever again

I know I told you went I come here to WCW I was over Nicole and I never went to see her but Hogan I still love her and last Mouth went I run into her at Club I told her I miss her and I love her and we kiss for first since Survivor Series I'm sorry I lied to you but my heart is still with Nicole I hope you are not mad at me become I went to be her tonight said Bret

looking Hulk Hogan Bret saw Hulk Hogan Turn a way from him and Leaving him and knew he was never ask to going out with Him and Girls Bret knew he made Hulk Hogan Mad at him but Bret don't care he was still in love with Nicole and he went to be there for her so he leaving and going to Hospital here in Calgary to see the love of his was ok

At Hospital

Owen was waiting for his Brother to come Hospital Owen being Nicole to Calgary Hospital become they was Hospital there ever was in Calgary that Canada ever has but has Owen was waiting for Bret to Come he Stone Cold and friends come there First

Hey is everything ok with Nicole I'm get worrying about her please tell me Owen she Ok for past few night I can't said become I was worrying about her I hope everything ok wit Nicole said Brittany

Don't worrying Brittany Nicole is fine she have Morning sick that all I hope she ok to but to let you guys know Bret is on his way here to see Nicole and make sure she too become she ask me to called him to be here for us said Owen

Just has Owen said that Bret walk into Hospital and see Owen there with Stone Cold and their Friends but he don't see Nicole in waiting room with them that made Bret worrying for his girl

where Nicole Owen is ok I'm start to worrying about did the doctor come and got her before you called me or something please baby Brother she ok I know are worrying about her so I'm said Bret

before Owen can said something a Nurse come out to tell that the Doctor went Owen and Bret Hart to come to Ultrasound room Bret and Owen looking one another and don't know what util they got Ultrasound room they walking inside Room see on Ultrasound table she looking at them Bret ask her

Nicole what going on what are we here in this room are you ok please tell you are become I'm worrying about you and I know feel the someway too I hope everything is ok with you Nicole said Bret

will let us find out what been going in Nicole Stomach become something told me she need this Ultrasound so we can find out what been going on with Nicole and why she get Morning sick said Doctor Lee

he pick on stomach gel and tune ultrasound Machine to see what been on inside Nicole Stomach and by looking Bret and Owen was looking at Nicole then Owen and Bret looking another again and then they looking at Doctor Lee has Doctor Lee said to them

Nicole it looking from ultrasonnd looking you are going have a baby you are pregnant I believe you are mouth and three weeks into your Pregnant and you did not start have Morning util now Doctor Lee ask her

has the Doctor Lee was talking to Nicole Owen saw his Brother Bret walking out of room Owen went out after him become he went to know what going on and what happened to Nicole

Owen don't get mad at me or Nicole but day before Survivor Series and Montreal Screw over Job Nicole and I we made love in Shower become we a baby I won't be there to see her give Birth whatever we are have but I have to tell the baby she have is mine I hope you are not mad Owen said Bret

Bret why when be mad I knew Nicole stil has feel for you before we start date I knew she can't start a life without you there Bret and yes you are going to be here when time for Nicole to give Birth to your Baby and she need you here so you got make your mind are going stay with Nicole to keep your baby safe from Shawn Michaels or you going Back to WCW said Owen

Bret start to thinking to thinking about what Owen said to him become Bret knew that Hulk Hogan was no long with him and he knew that Shawn Michaels was going try anything to make sure Nicole don't have his baby so has soon he gone done thinking what he going to doing Bret look up at his Brother and said

you know I hate WCW anyway so I'm going to doing what you said I'm going to be by her went she give Birth to our baby and I know she need me there for her went that time and I'm going to make sure that HBK don't try anything and I we are going have to stay at Hotel went you and Nicole going to show and everything so yes I'm stay with Nicole said Bret

Owen looking at his Brother Bret and knew that Bret was going to said that but don't know Shawn Michaels was outside Ultrasound room listen in on what they was said and Bret has give away went they was stay when Owen and friends to show HBK knew he to come with a plan to make Nicole lose Bret Baby so he can going back to WCW become he not need in Nicole or WWF

will HBK make Nicole Miscarry or will Bret come with a plan come with plan to keep their baby safe from HBK find and see please Review this


	9. Chapter 9 Bret and Nicole first date

chapter9 Bret and Nicole first date

It was Nicole and Bret first date since Montreal and Bret knew how much mean to Nicole on he and Nicole is going a baby in their life Bret feel bad what it doing Owen but he believe Owen said to him that he need to be there for Nicole and their baby and everything but told his brother he can still live them become he may need his help went the baby is born

hey let going to Club I feel like have a beer right now and have something fun I don't about you guys but who up for some fun tonight anyone come said something don't made party alone said X-PAC

oh no there he going again is that he can thinking is party we have a baby shower for Nicole and Bret after all that what I really went to doing not party all time this is getting old said Stone Cold

Nicole can't have a beer right now become she pregnant and she don't need this right we are going on our first since Montreal that True but Nicole need to take easy a little while X-PAC said Bret Hart

yeah X-PAC you can party alone tonight alone tonight become need to thinking about Bret and Nicole baby and how to keep HBK away from Nicole and everything we know HBK will try anything to take their baby away said The Rock

are you talk make her have miscarry her baby become we know how much HBK hate Bret Hart and Bret hate HBK too so what are we going baby I we can stay with Nicole and Bret at Hotel went we have time off said Brittany

you are we can doing that Brittany that a great plan and if have to work someone else can stay with Nicole and Bret at Hotel with them so we know our plan is now I know can doing it said The Rock

at Club

Bret and Nicole was sat at a table past bar stone cold was about to kill X-PAC for take his beer and everyone was thinking was funny what X-PAC and Stone Cold was doing Undertaker was thinking it not funny he was thinking X-PAC has death wish or something then he looking at Bret and Nicole at their talking about Owen

Bret I feel bad what I did to Owen I know you love but what are going to doing about Owen I know he has his feel hurt since you told him about baby and how did your brother take the news said Nicole

Nicole he was happy for us and he did said that he knew you still has feel ever I was on WCW and you was still with WWF Nicole I love you I hope this baby you are have will make thing right between us said Bret

I know it Bret I'm happy you are back in my life and everything it not like what Owen and I has was great but this baby is your and you are going to be a great father to our baby said Nicole

I love you with my heart Nicole said Bret then he kiss her

I love you too Bret I feel the someway about you said Nicole then she kiss him back

back Bar Amber can see how Owen feel after he find out about Nicole still has feel his brother Bret she knew has to make feel better somehow she was thinking about how to make Owen feel better everything then she saw Owen walk to bar

hey Owen are you ok I you are hurt for happened to you and now you what on with Nicole and you know that Nicole baby is Bret I wish you have said something before you said something before you start date away I went have been there for you Owen said Amber

looking Amber I know what you are trying doing I'm happy you trying to help me but you are jerry Lawler girlfriend and I don't went hurt his feel become you feel bad for me said Owen

he never he with me all time anytime anyway after you need someone in your life anyway I'm going to date I don't care what Jerry Lawler thinking about us beside I has for you before you start Nicole said

But Amber you don't what you are said I can't date you become I -before Owen can get words out Amber start to kiss him then Owen start to kiss Amber back before they got real into it Owen and Amber has to start for a min know that can't have sex at bar they has to going somewhere no one can see them

hey Bret me and Amber is going out to car for little while we back in before Club close so don't worry about us so stay have some fun with Nicole and our friends this is your time with Nicole said Owen

ok Owen if you said so don't stay gone to long become you know I come looking for you if you don't come back in here so don't Canada cold air too long you know how cold it here in Calgary said Bret

I know Bret we won't be gone long we are just going to car and talk for a little while so don't worry Brother we be ok Bret ok we be back said Owen then he looking at Amber and take her out to club to his Car

you know Owen just lied to you Bret something up with Owen the way he was looking at Amber you know what going to happened has soon they get out his car something up Bret said Nicole

I know Owen going to try to get Amber have his baby so I'm happy that he has Amber in life now after all Amber will make him happy and give him and a baby beside Jerry Lawler is not man for her don't tell the King I said that Bret told Nicole

I won't said a thing my lips are seal and I see that Owen is happy with Amber and I know that Amber is happy with king of Harts I know that Amber will give him a baby said Nicole has She kiss him.

the next chapter is going to be a good one Owen has move on with Amber now and please Review this


	10. Chapter 10 sex in the car

chapter 10 sex in a car

Owen and Made outside to Owen car and got inside went it was warn become it was get cold outside after it was Canada cold air away but that was not going to stop them from have sex in Owen become he knew that Bret did with Nicole went they first start date so he was going to the something with Amber his new girlfriend Amber get in first and Owen get right behind her and close car door to keep out the cold Canada air and keep warn inside the car

Are you ready to doing this Owen I know I'm I can't waiting to make love with you Owen and I know you feel the-before Amber can said more Owen start to kiss her slow become he she don't went start fast before he knew it Amber was undress him become she went more then kiss said was going to made love with him said was talking sex then Owen Start to undress Amber become he went too they don't how cold it was outside it was warn inside they was listen to music has they was make love inside Owen Car

Owen don't stop you are good at this and I love you Owen I away have since the first day I saw you Owen please don't stop what you are doing become I went have a baby too Owen and I went you to be the father said Amber

I doing went have a baby I was hope it was going to be with Nicole I now know you away love me since day one so now I'm going have a baby with you Amber you are love of my life Amber and I'm never let you going said Owen

I know Owen I love you too and you are going to be a great father to our baby girl I have feel it going to be a girl so don't ask me how I know this Owen by the way why did stop let get back what we was doing said Amber.

you are Amber if we are going have a baby we need stop talking have sex we has plan talking is not going to make a baby so come Amber let get back what we was this is going to be fun said Owen

yes I know said Amber

so Amber and Owen going back to their love make but they don't at end of it they was going on Owen or Nicole don't know that Bret and their friends was out Listen in on them have Sex in the car

hey sure we doing something about Amber end up Pregnant by Owen I know she when have a baby by but doing it out in a car come on people doing we real have to listen in on this I'm start to get start sick here said X-PAC

oh X-PAC that beer you has talking to you after this is better then stay inside the club watch you make a fool of yourself and make fool of us too become we don't to make a fool of said The Rock.

went you guys stop talking you two are going to ruin everything don't stop talking about fool and beer you stop talking right now and them make their baby girl please guys please doing for Owen and Amber please said Nicole

Nicole you are right about Owen be happy with Amber the it looking like what on in there Owen and Amber are fun but sweetheart the fun going to have to soon become it cold out here and I know that Owen happy but I have to doing this said Bret

inside the car

Owen and Amber just got have sex it was the best thing they done in their ever he has sex with Nicole before he has sex with Amber and they don't know Bret and friends outside listen on what they still has fun

you know Owen that was best sex I ever before in my life you harts are good went it come to sex you are the best at you at you thinking we are going have baby girl said Amber

Don't yet after I just give you one of my seed so don't we know yet Amber we have to waiting to we are going have a little it may be a boy or a girl who know what are baby going Bret and Nicole don't what they are yet Amber so please a see ok said Owen

before Owen and Amber can kiss again there was a sudden knock on his car window Owen hear a voice on outside of his car door Owen knew it was his Brother on outside listen in

Hey Owen are you two done I you are have in there brother but it get late and X-PAC is make stone cold mad become X-PAC is going kill by Undertaker too so hurry up in and Nicole is get cold said Bret

Owen rolls down his car window and he looking at his brother what are you guys doing out here any away how long you guys be out here listen to me and Amber have sex said Owen has Amber was help get to dress has Amber she was done with him Amber start to dress herself in car

will we leaving the club become X-PAC here was take our beer away from us and make a fool of himself so Bret knew we to leaving beside it was about close time when you and Amber come out anyway said Shane McMahon

yeah it was after all it get late away we need to thinking about get home anyway become someone here need to sleep this beer off before he can going back beside our next show is going to in Montreal so let Nicole place for night said Heather

yeah I was thinking the something all after X-PAC here need to pass out for night and I love stay with at Nicole Place it better then Hotel we can sleep anywhere we went said Ken Shamrock

yeah let get going we can use some sleep and I know Nicole went like to get some sleep to after a long day find out what going with her and find about the baby and everything said Amber

so Everyone get inside Heather Van and she take them to Nicole place for night so everyone can pass out for night and get ready Monday show Owen hope that Jerry Lawler don't get mad at him for have sex Amber his car

has everyone was leaving Bret or Nicole don't about Shawn Michaels was there tonight at Club listen watch Bret and Nicole ever move here tonight he knew that show is going to be in Montreal Canada and Nicole is going stay home with Bret

I don't care about Owen and Amber Baby I'm going to make sure that Nicole give birth to Bret she going have a miscarry I'm going to make sure of that and I'm going sure that happened Shawn Michaels to himself then to Calgary Hotel for night where his friend was waiting for him

when will HBK make his move read next chapter to find out please review this and for anyone who don't like this chapter don't review for one who doing please review it


	11. Chapter 11 raw is war

chapter 11 Raw is war

Monday is live in Montreal Canada here tonight and we are going have a great show Canadian Fun to see here tonight and today Owen hart told me king Bret Hart Date Nicole again and she just find this past weekends she have a baby by Bret said JR

I know JR it hard to believe that Nicole is Date Bret again but has we know JR Nicole is not here tonight and I hear she still in Calgary Canada with Bret become leaving WCW for Nicole said Jerry Lawler

and Tonight king we going your EX-girlfriend Amber take Nicole place at Ringside here tonight when going one on one with Triple H here tonight and his girlfriend Chyna going be ringside too said JR.

you know JR I'm happy that Amber is date Owen Hart become we was going no we with our love life Owen ask me tonight that I has mad at him for take Amber from me and I told him no she was in love with you before she fell love with me oh did JR did you that Owen and Amber has Sex in his Car I believe that was a show to see said Jerry Lawler

I don't have a thing to said on King but I know Amber love Owen and she going be by Owen side tonight when going one on one tonight with Triple H by the has anyone Shawn Michaels what he up to said JR

I can't said for sure king but I know whatever he be up too it has something become I be hear that Shawn has plan to make Nicole have miscarry for along since he overhear Bret is going to be the father it make sick King said JR

I know JR but we have a show to start become start called Match I can't waiting for Owen Hart and Triple H match later tonight it going to be a great one what doing you JR said Jerry Lawler

but come next up it Stone Cold VS the rock and come up next said JR

Back sage

I guys I don't know be going on here but no one has Shawn Michaels all day you don't thinking he still in Calgary Canada where plan to attack Nicole and make have a Miscarry doing you said Brittany

I don't know sweetheart but something not right sure Shawn Michaels be here in Montreal Canada I know what Montreal fans what happened last mouth at Survivor Series and for Screw Bret of out his WWF champion said The undertaker

I know we need to called Bret to let him know to keep a eye on Shawn Michaels become he don't know that HBK can be plan anything right be we need to keep Nicole and her baby safe from HBK said Sarah

hey Stone cold and Rock you two need to get ready for your guys match become are live in three min so be ready when someone is sent back to give you the it going time said the Referee

we been ready to going so don't worrying Referee you have our word that we are to be ready for Montreal Fans and we going have a great match we maybe friend outside ring but on inside we are not said Stone Cold

I'm ready to take you on my friend we are going have a great Match and no matter what Happened in that ring Stone Cold we are going to be friends away I know Owen Hart feel it too don't you Owen said The Rock

I know you guys are going to still be friends after this match become we away be there for one another and we away will and we have to be there for Nicole and Bret and for their baby said Owen

it time to get going Rock I see you down at ring become I'm going to win this match said Stone Cold

we see about that Stone Cold it not over yet I'm going to win here tonight in Montreal and I show you that I'm better then Stone Cold watch what you said become you are going eat words you just said the Rock

oh boy the Match has not start yet but The Rock and Stone Cold are going now before match ever start oh will you never know what going happened with Stone Cold and The Rock said Shane McMahon

has soon The Rock and Stone Cold leaving for their Match Triple H walking Owen and his friends Lock Room Owen I don't why he come to his Lock Room become they are fight later on tonight

what are you doing here Triple H you know are fight my boyfriend later on so why are here and much we don't like you or Shawn Michaels we don't like DX become you guys are lose here in Montreal said Amber

I'm here to ask have you said see Shawn Michaels become we have not see him all day and Chyna and I are worrying something maybe wrong I hope HBK is ok we know I know he has Match with Ken Shamrock but he not here said Triple H

Looking Triple H we don't went HBK is and we have not see him don't you have his number why don't called to see where he at so are you here ask us and if your friend is trying to make Nicole have a Miscarry we will not going easy on him you got it Triple H said undertaker

Owen you are going pay that what your friend undertaker just said called Shawn a kill I know you let Bret take Nicole and you start to Date Amber become Nicole still has feel Bret Hart and they don't need that baby become Nicole to here not with Bret Hart said Triple H

you are going to get in for you just said you know that Shawn is in Calgary get ready to attack Nicole and make have a miscarry so in our match tonight I'm being the hurt to you and Chyna is going watch it happened said Owen

Triple H and Chyna just walking out of Owen hart Lock Room and did said a thing become they knew that Shawn Michaels was in Calgary Canada getting to pull his plan into act and they knew has to stop it before it happened

The Owen Hart/w Amber VS Triple H/w Chyna Match up next

Triple H along with his girlfriend Chyna for his match with king of hearts Owen Hart and he knew he made Owen mad for he said about Bret and Nicole and their baby and why went Triple H let him doing this to Nicole

I don't know why Triple H went let Shawn Michaels I don't know what why JR I know Shawn Michaels hate Bret Hart but to make Nicole miscarry Bret baby something not right said Jerry Lawler has DX Music start to play

I know King it make me sick what Shawn Michaels is going to Nicole and Bret Hart and they was happy when Bret Hart find that Nicole was going have a baby by him and Shawn Michaels is going to ruin that for Nicole and Bret that not right King said JR has Canadian Fans in Montreal Canada was boos DX that Triple H and Chyna knew that what Shawn up to

Owen Hart Music start to play has he was come down to ring with Amber and Canadian Flag in hand and was not happy with Triple H what he told him back sage and King of hearts was going hurt him bad in this and Owen knew he has to end this Match fast.

has soon Match start Owen start to attack Triple H right become he need to hurt Triple H legs so he can doing the Sharpshooter on Triple H but King of Kings Triple H has plan for King of Hearts but back fire on him Owen Hart got the king of Kings into Sharpshooter just in time Chyna try to stop it but Amber stop Triple H was hurt in low part of back so bad it made him tap out the Montreal fans cheer Owen Hart and Amber but Owen knew he has to leaving for Calgary Canada right away he just hope that he get there in time too save Bret and Nicole and stop HBK from make Nicole Miscarry Bret Baby

will Owen get to Calgary Canada in time to stop HBK and save Nicole from have a miscarry find out see please review and if you don't like this Chapter don't review but one who doing please reviews


	12. Chapter 12 Nicole has a miscarry

chapter 12 Nicole has a miscarry

Owen and knew they has to leaving for Calgary Canada right away become they knew it just a matter of time Shawn pull his plan into act they don't know he go plan to make Nicole have a miscarry but Owen knew he has to get home and Stop it from Happened Owen try called his brother Bret to let know about happened but Bret was not pick up his celled phone Owen I hope everything is ok

At Nicole and Bret Place

Bret and Nicole was in their bedroom make love but they don't know Shawn Michaels was outside their home get ready to him and Nicole or he not hear his celled phone going at all Bret into make love with Nicole.

Bret please watch for our baby has you make love to me we don't anything to happened to baby you this don't baby we have to take our love make slow so I won't have miscarry said Nicole

don't worry sweetheart I know I'm here I love you and you are my everything and woman I went to be all my life I miss you since I went WCW but I'm back and I no long work with WCW I going to be with you Nicole forever said Bret

I know Bret and I love you too with and my heart and you are man I went to with all my life and I hope someday we get married and my last name become Hart but I don't if you are ready to Married to yet said Nicole has she was with her boyfriend in bed with him

I'm going Owen to going with me to have a shop a out and no you can't come become this a brother day out I'm just let know and I know Owen went to get something for Amber said Bret

you know what Bret are right you doing need a Brother day out become don't that much and I -before Nicole can get word out and Bret knew what she was going to said there was a knock their door

doing you thinking that Owen back why went Knock on door he know he can in anytime so why he went Knock on door Bret are you going to see what going on and Ask Owen to come in said Nicole

I doing sweetheart stay here and get some sleep become I know you are going to need if Owen not there I'm going to cook us something for us and Baby said Bret then he kiss his unborn baby become Bret knew that baby was going to be a part of their life forever Bret went to door and no one was there so he went to close the door Bret feel something hit him behind he don't know was Shawn that attack him behind become he was out cold

I'm it time to get some payback for Bret did to me all the years he was with WWF and make him going back to WCW become he don't need this if I can't have it Bret don't need it said Shawn Michaels to himself

HBK make his to Bret and Nicole Bedroom to see that Nicole was wake went he got there he sure that Bret was not Behind become HBK knew that was going trying stop him he got inside Bret and Nicole Bedroom and saw Nicole looking at him

Shawn why are you here what are you going to doing to me please don't tell me are here to make me have a miscarry and make lost Bret Baby please Shawn don't doing this me said Nicole

you are right that what I'm to doing you don't need this baby and Bret don't need this I'm going make sure that this baby is never born into world has close door behind lock it so no one can get in to stop him

Bret was wake up went he hear Nicole yell him that Shawn Michaels was attack her Bret trying to getting into his and Nicole Bedroom but HBK has door lock where Bret can't get in to save her and their baby but there Bret did not hear his girlfriend anymore he I hope she was ok there he Shawn Michaels talk to her you and Bret will have a baby now Bret was Mad at last Bret the bedroom Door open he saw Shawn Michaels get off Nicole and Bret Hart was mad become he just made Nicole has a Miscarry become he saw blood on their Bed Bret Hart was going HBK but Bret miss become he jump out window.

you can't run forever HBK become I will get you for make Nicole and I will Kill you for you did Shawn you won't get away with this forever you that Bret said has he saw HBK run away

Bret what are we going to doing now Shawn made lose our Baby we don't know what it was I hate Shawn ever-before Nicole can get word out what she was going to tell Bret they Owen Hart at their bedroom door and the king of hearts saw the blood on their bed Owen knew he too late Shawn got the job done and he cry about it become he knew he sure be there Calgary Canada not Montreal

Bret I'm so sorry I try to get here in time help but I'm too late said Owen

Owen let pull this Behind us for and let get Nicole to help Hospital so doctor let can looking at her to see she can't get Pregnant we are going have a baby no more what happened said Bret

Nicole just look at him and I did not said a word become she knew that Bret was sad on outside but on inside he was mad then Hell at Shawn Michaels and he was going after him to kill him.

Nicole just lost her baby and went to try again will Bret and Nicole ever have a baby read the next Chapter to find out and please review


	13. Chapter 13 Nicole going to the hospital

chapter 13 Nicole going to Hospital

After Attack from Shawn Michaels and have Miscarry Nicole can't but thinking back how she lost her baby the one she was to give birth to but thank to Shawn Michaels that was not to happened Bret went to trying become I went have a baby Nicole a he was give up her have baby by him after Nicole was looking by her Doctor he looking at Bret and Start to talking him

Bret Nicole told how she lost your baby Shawn Michaels sex rape her and that can made a woman have miscarry Bret I'm so for your lost but she ask me can get Pregnant again yes she can but waiting for a few weeks for her to heal I see you feel bad for happened don't worrying leaving Shawn Michaels to law they get him said Doctor Lee

thank you for said that become I was going after Shawn Michaels myself I know if I doing I going to jail I'm sure Nicole don't need me in Jail become she need right now and I'm going to here for her said Bret

so will we after all we are friends and we are away side by side no matter what I know you and Nicole going have a baby and went Nicole get Pregnant again we are all going to be there said Brittany

that right Shawn is going to pay for he did ever if we have to tell Vince McMahon what happened to Nicole you thinking Vince McMahon will fired Shawn for he did to Nicole I hope Shawn will get fired said Stone Cold

yeah but ever if did tell my father that Shawn sex rape Nicole he won't believe us after Shawn is the WWF Champion I know Bret don't went hear but I has to said it I'm sorry Bret said Shane McMahon

don't worrying about it Shane I'm over Montreal now I'm back with Nicole and we are going have a baby whatever Shawn like it or not he going to get away what he has done tonight said Bret

that right he going to pay for happened tonight in Calgary Canada and we are going to make sure that Triple H and Chyna pay for happened to Nicole too become they knew it was going happened said Undertaker

back at Montreal Canada Hotel

Shawn Michaels has to Montreal Canada Hotel and HBK can't get Bret Voice of his mind and see the way he looking now he wish never done what he did to Nicole become Bret was after him to kill for he done to Nicole in Calgary Canada tonight has HBK was thinking what to with Bret his Triple H come to him a start to his best friend

hey bubby what going why are you run away did you doing something a Canadian fan tonight or did you doing something else tonight what going on Shawn something tell me you are ready to Canada said Triple H

I did something bad a it was not Canadian Fan it Nicole I made her have sex with me and went I was done she has a miscarry somehow Bret got bedroom Door and went he blood on their bed Bret was going to Kill me tonight I has to get of out there said Shawn Michaels

Shawn I can't believe you did that now Canadian Law is going come after you and you are going to Jail and if Vince McMahon find about this Shawn he may fired you and who know how you be in Jail Shawn said Triple H

Shawn looking worrying now that he sex rape Nicole and made have a miscarry his maybe right about going to Jail for Sex Rape and Miscarry he wish now he never done what he did to Bret Girlfriend Nicole

Back at hospital

Nicole start have a flashback for happened to her tonight been sex rape by Shawn Michaels all she can thinking how he got on top her and start undress her and she ask him not to ever start Shawn start undress after she try to fight back but knew he was going win anyway and she ever hear Bret trying to in their bedroom to save her and their Baby Bret did not make it time then Nicole start to crying

Nicole I know how you feel tonight but has soon you heal on your inside we going trying and this everyone is going to be there help keep this baby safe Shawn Michaels I love you Nicole said Bret

I love you too Bret said Nicole has soon she that she saw Chyna walking into her Hospital Room

Hey girl I'm sorry for happened to you tonight I hate Shawn for he did to you tonight and I'm done with DX become Triple H and I did know what was going happened but I'm at Triple H for trying to stop it so start tonight DX is no More said Chyna

Owen and Friends can't believe what they just hear and hear it from Chyna was unreal and see her said that was unreal beside Bret and Nicole just looking at her and did said a word about so Nicole and Chyna was friend now and Nicole she was going help her no matter what here tonight become Chyna was part of team now and Bret and Owen Hart like that

Back at Montreal Hotel

Shawn walking into his Hotel Room thinking how he going to get out of sex rape Nicole and Make her Miscarry Bret baby he was thinking to himself how was going get back to the USA with be see little Shawn knew that best friend Triple H was called the Canadian Police become he knew Shawn did wrong and he need to pay for did to Nicole has Shawn was thinking there was a Knock on his Hotel Room door

god I hope that not Bret Hart please help me God if it I know he going to Kill if I open the door or maybe it Triple H who at the door or someone else I need to open the door and find out said Shawn Michaels to himself

Shawn Michaels walk to his Hotel Room Door to open it he can't believe what saw it was Canadian Police of Montreal Shawn knew he was deal with law of Canada now there was no way he was get out this

Are Shawn Michaels the man who attack a young woman name Nicole in her Home in Calgary Canada and her boyfriend Bret Hart too said Officer Jason he knew that was Shawn by just looking at him

Yes I'm Shawn Michaels what this about he ask Officer

a friend of your name Triple H called us and told you us where you was and what you did tonight so Shawn Michaels you are under arrest for Assault and Sex rape on Nicole said Officer Jason

I can't believe this is happened why Triple H why went you doing this we friend and he said he away have my back now he called Canadian Police on me some friend he is I'm going to talking him again Shawn Michaels to himself has he being arrest for Assault and sex rape

Shawn Michaels was take out Hotel to Police car Shawn looking at his friend who can't believe what Shawn and all WWF superstars and Divas can't believe what they are see that Shawn Michaels not ever Vince McMahon can't believe his Champion of the WWF was being arrest for Assault and sex rape Vince McMahon I don't he sure fired or sure he waiting to sent to WCW just like he did Vince McMahon wish now that he sent HBK to WCW not Bret Hart what he going to doing for Champion that Shawn Michaels was going to Jail for assault and sex Rape on Nicole.

Shawn Michaels get Arrest for Assault and sex Rape on Nicole DX is no more and WWF has no Champion this story is get better next Chapter where Bret Hart buy a Engagement ring for Nicole he going ask her to married him in this Chapter come up please reviews this Chapter please


	14. Chapter 14 Amber find out she pregnant

chapter 14 Amber find out she Pregnant

Owen and Amber going Monday Raw with Their Friend has Nicole and Bret stay Hotel in North Carolina has Owen and Amber their Friend was going to RAW tonight alone with Triple H and Chyna and Nicole was still thinking about her Miscarry and She and Bret was happy about baby they was going to have in their life but thank to HBK that going Happened Nicole that if Bret find Shawn he was going to kill him for it and she don't the love of her life going Jail for Kill HBK

Bret you hear what Doctor I can still have kids and please don't kill Shawn for he did to me become I don't went to see you going to Jail for become you are Love of my life and I need you Bret please Bret I love you said Nicole

I baby I was not thinking about Shawn not now I know you don't went see me going to Jail Become I don't went going Jail but went going back to Calgary I'm going have Brother day out with Owen and I'm going ask him to going shop with me but I'm not tell what it is for But I can doing this said Bret

Bret start to undress his girlfriend so they can make love and baby and this time they are not going to said a word about this time become Bret and Nicole real went this baby and they don't care what they was going to have has alone they has a baby in their life that all that has soon Bret got done undress Nicole then Nicole start undress her Boyfriend and after they get done undress one another they under bed blanket and Their Clothes was all over the floor went then and place door sigh on their door where no one can walk in them have sex become Bret knew happened last time when they was have sex in Shower and Bret don't went to happened again

Raw is war

Owen can't help but thinking what happened and he hear from Triple H Shawn was Arrest for he did to his Brother girlfriend and Owen Know that both Nicole and Amber will be safe from ever know Shawn was WWF Champion Vince McMahon can't his Champion was going Jail for he did to Bret and Nicole he don't know he going to for and Champion the WWF was lost with one hold the WWF Champion Vince in come up with something soon become next pay par views next mouth Bad Blood

hey why don't some match tonight to see who going to be the next WWF Champion who know maybe next Champion match will be better then last one I'm said what said you did to was good I away hate for that father said Shane McMahon

you are Shane I have not done what did to Bret I miss up I have sure sent Shawn to WCW not Bret become he was best Champion I ever has in WWF and I miss that up big time and I know you won't forgive me for me and you don't have and I Bret and Nicole friends won't forgive for Screw Bret out of his Champion and I know that Bret feel the someway about me too said Vince McMahon

Shane McMahon just looking at his father and did said a word to him but he knew that went forgive Shawn for he did to Nicole and Bret ever know don't like Bret right but in doing time Bret and His Father with pull thing behind Them move on for happened in Montreal

back at Owen and Amber Lock Room

Amber start to Feel someway that Nicole feel before her Miscarry Owen knew Amber was pregnant so Owen knew there was something wrong and he has to get her to Hospital But he has to Vince McMahon that he need to leaving right away

don't worry Owen I will tell Vince McMahon that you has leaving to take Amber Hospital to see what going on with her I he won't get mad you for it just going Owen we can take thing from here Stone Cold

ok and thank you for watch my back went you called Bret and tell him what going on so he won't worry later become we don't need him worry about thing about me and Amber said Owen

Back at North Carolina Hotel

Bret and Nicole just got have sex and Nicole hope she Pregnant again has Bret hold her close to him has she was listen to his heart and Bret was move his hand up and down on her up part her back and they under still bed under Blanket Bret not ever hear his Celled Phone but Nicole has light on his Phone going off

hey baby someone called you need to see to who it is so they won't get mad at you or may be one our friend called us to see how we are doing or it may Owen see what your Brothers days out said Nicole

doing take his phone from Nicole to looking at his miss called to on his called he Stone Cold Number and he listen to Messaging Stone Cold leaving his phone where Owen has to take Amber to Hospital to see what wrong with his Girlfriend Bret Looking at Nicole and she looking back at him know they to get Dress and Leaving for Hospital they leaving the Hotel room has soon they was dress Nicole take door Hotel sight where their can be clean

At North Carolina Hospital

Bret and Nicole got to there to see the doctor take Amber to back and Owen friend in waiting alone with man who was his boss Vince McMahon and Bret was not happy to see him after what happened in Montreal but Bret he to pull that side for now and be there for Owen and Amber before something bad start a Nurse come out just in for Owen

hey Bret why don't you and Nicole back with me so we don't start something to get Police called and I'm that I need that right now come Bret let go please Owen ask his Brother

you are right we don't need anything start right now and you and Amber need us with you right now but I deal with Vince McMahon later for he did to me in Montreal and sent me to WCW said Bret

has Bret was leaving to with his Brother to see his Girlfriend and to see what going on her he hear Vince McMahon said something to him that he don't know that he sure believe or not

Bret I'm sorry for I did to you in Montreal and you have ever right to Hate me for it but I hope someday you can forgive for it and we can move on but that up to you Bret it not up to if you went come WWF or not said Vince McMahon

let me thinking about then let know something but right now I need to be with Owen right become he and Amber need me with them like I said Vince McMahon I thinking about first Bret told Him

Owen and Bret alone with Nicole get Ultrasound where Doctor Kim was waiting for them has they got there Amber looking at them and they she was looking them Amber was said her mind about time they and Nicole know what she was thinking

will then let us get start said Doctor Kim

She place stomach gel on Amber and turn on Ultrasound Machine to what going on with Amber and what she looking back at Amber and then looking Owen by looking from Ultrasound thing was looking for Owen and Amber and Bret and Nicole can't believe what they are see too

will the way your Ultrasound looking you are Pregnant not just one baby but with Two and on top of good new it looking you are Twins but we can't what you are have you are two mouths and Six week come back in five week then we sure find then what you have ok said Doctor Kim

ok I doing that said Amber

after hear that his girlfriend is Twins Owen can't help but pass out but thank god that Bret was behind was his brother become who know when happened if Bret was not behind and Nicole can't believe her best friend was give birth to twins she hope that She and Bret are going who know if Owen Hart and Amber going have Twins why can't

then more still to come and please review please


	15. Chapter 15 it time for the ring

chapter 15 it time for the ring

after leaving the Hospital with new about Amber Pregnant and with her have Twins Nicole hope she have Twins but she can't be for she is or all she can doing now is waiting but she went going home Calgary Canada where she can have sometime with her boyfriend Bret and Owen and His girlfriend be there Owen and Amber make her feel and She knew Owen and Bret was going have a brother day out become they need it

later that night

Amber and Nicole went to bed for night Bret and Owen stay up to make plan for their Brother day out become they have one in along time Bret knew by take shop and out to eat was going to be fun

you Know Owen I was thinking about a Engagement Ring for Nicole I has it on my mind for a long time so now I thinking it time to buy for become I real went ask her to Married me said Bret

and Bret after what I hear today and sorry for pass out on guys I was thinking Engagement Ring for Amber too after all I'm going to be the father her kids and yes Bret I know they are twins you never know you and Nicole may have Twins too said Owen

I don't know about that but I doing know we made love before Stone Cold called me to let me know what going with Amber and she happy for you and Amber that you Guys are have Twins become I'm and I hope you are right about me have Twins too said Bret

I know you will Bret and I don't know you ever forgive Vince McMahon happened in Montreal but that up to if you went or not will Bret I'm going to Bed for night I love you Bret good night Owen said Bret

Bret stay up has he watch his baby Brother going bed for night and thinking what he said to him about forgive Vince McMahon for Happened in Montreal so Bret stay up to watch the new to find out what been going in Canada he see on new that Shawn Michaels get Arrest in Montreal for Assault and sex rape and Bret can't more then happy that HBK is going Jail but Bret know he won't be there for ever Vince McMahon will find someway to get him out of Jail after watch the new Bret going to bed know he going have a good sleep after see what happened to man he hate

the next morning

Nicole was first one up so she was thinking about make Breakfast for everyone so she made eggs and some Sausage for everyone has she was get sausage ready Amber was come into Kitchen

hey Nicole doing have any tea made Amber ask her

yeah there sure be some in icebox looking said Nicole

Amber looking into Ice Box and find some tea that she made last night and it was cold too just right for her

so what doing o you thinking Bret and Owen have play for their brother day out doing you know what going on with them today Nicole ask Amber but Nicole know that Amber was looking her funny

I don't know they doing went we are not ever if we ask what they doing today you know they won't tell us what going beside this is their Day not our said Amber just has soon Amber said that the door bell ring it was stone cold and friends

hey Nicole got any Coffee become I need some to wake me up and by where Bret and Owen Hart are they still in bed don't they know it Morning and they sure be up right now said Stone Cold

we hear you Stone Cold man you doing know how to wake people up in Morning I was sleep good after see the new last night said Bret then he kiss his girlfriend good Morning and sat down at table

Coffee be ready soon ok said Nicole has she start cook

ok sweetheart I'm ready for some Morning said Bret has Bret said that Owen come into the kitchen and sat down at kitchen with Bret and his girlfriend Amber and Owen kiss her good Morning too

so Bret what did you see on new last night that give you a goodnight was it something good on new last become everyone know that what you hear on new is never all you hear is bad tax or someone get kill anymore said Stone Cold

will I saw that Shawn was Arrest in Montreal for Assault and sex rape on my girl and I was happy to see Shawn going to Jail for it and I hope he stay there but I know it not going to happened become Vince McMahon will get him out of Jail somehow become Shawn is his Favorites superstar said Bret then he looking at Nicole has she was still Cooking Breakfast for everyone

I don't know about that Bret the way my father was act when hear about Shawn get Arrest he was thinking about leaving Shawn there in Jail become he don't know about he going let Shawn work at WWF anymore after what he did Shane McMahon then he Amy get to take over for Nicole

can we please stop talking about Shawn and Shane I your dad is lied to you become you know he going help Shawn out anyway he can I'm Bret but I'm going back to bed for a little while said Nicole then she kiss him and when to bedroom but Bret went right behind her

hey baby was it something I said I hope you are not mad for I said just now has close their bedroom and Lock it become Bret has something he mind become he leaving with his Brother day

no I'm it you know I don't like hear Shawn name after what Happened and yes I'm happy he going to Jail for he did to me but we both know Shawn won't be forever become Vince is going find someway to get him of-before Nicole said more Bret start to kiss her become he knew she was get mad Bret start undress her they start for min so Nicole can undress him ever know their friends was there Bret away knew that sex when made Nicole feel better long he be with her Nicole start move all Bret body and Bret has doing the something to her before they fell on their bed

Bret don't stop I need this right now please don't stop has said Nicole has Bret was kiss on her body and she knew that Bret love her Bret was kiss her right leg when there was a Knock on their bedroom door

hey I'm just let you know that Breakfast is just done and when you are done have Sex in there you two can come out and eat with us said Heather

I need to get ready for day anyway I know went to have this brother out I'm sorry I know you was have fun like away but I told Owen I was going take him out today said Bret

I know you did said has they was get dress for day

come on let going and Nicole I'm take you out to watch sun sat over watch water on Beach and have dinner just you and me no one else Nicole what said Dinner on the Later Bret ask Her

sure Bret I went love that and I went love to watch Sun sat with you have not done in a long time but why just me and you and you is there something going that on that I don't Nicole ask him

I'm going to tell you just be ready at 4.30 and come with something for us take to Beach don't worry baby it going to fun beside I went some alone time with you said Bret after Bret gone done get dress looking at Nicole unlock their Bedroom out and leaving her thinking Bret was up to something by the way he was looking at her

Nicole going back into Kitchen and sat with Bret Owen and Amber to Breakfast with them has their eat Breakfast in live Room they Owen and Bret get ready for their day out and what they got plan

Owen come before Bret to get leaving he Amber and Nicole get ready to going somewhere and he and Bret don't know they where they was then he looking at his girlfriend and ask her

hey baby where are you and Nicole doing you something plan for day too Owen ask her

yeah me Nicole and Girls are going Spa to get our hairs done everything and we are going out to eat has we done there become Brittany are take to new place that open in Calgary and I know you and Bret went have a Brother so we are going have a girls day out said Amber

ok have fun and Nicole I tell Bret you are with Amber and Friends that why he won't about and a thing said Owen has soon he that Bret come back into room looking Nicole then he walking over to her and kiss her goodbye

just be back by 4.30 have plan for tonight too said Bret

I be back by then I love you Bret said Nicole she kiss and walk out door

what going on Bret where you and Nicole going at 4.30 at night said Owen

I'm thinking take Nicole to beach where we are going watch sun sat and have dinner on beach and that where I'm going ask her to married me at become I be date her along time I believe in time said Bret

you are right Bret it is time to ask her so that you are going buy a Engagement Ring today and you know I'm thinking about ask Amber to Married on live TV this Sunday when Bad blood pay per views come to Calgary Sunday said Owen

me and Nicole going to be watch Sunday I'm sorry I can't be there when it ask her Owen I hope you don't get mad at me Owen become I love you and you are my baby brother and we away and forever be close no more matter what happened said Bret

I know Bret I won't be mad at you Bret I know you won't be there for went I ask Amber to married but I won't me at all said Owen has they was walking out door on way to car.

Hey guys we are going stay here watch movie and take care place for you don't worry we no party when you two are here said The Rock looking out the door of their home

thank you for said that Rock become we how X-PAC when get to party and we don't bad to happened when are there so thank for watch and take of everything for us said Owen

your welcome the Rock

Owen and Bret get into Car and leaving for Mall where going to buy his Engagement Ring For Nicole and Owen going his Engagement for Amber Bret has be Date Nicole since 1991 he believe it time ask her to Married to him Owen and Amber has just start date two Mouth ago he believe everything to work for them Owen believe it time ask Amber to Married him and they have twins on way too that why Owen going ask Amber to Married Him

please review


	16. Chapter 16 date on the beach

chapter 16 Date on Beach

Bret and Owen Hart leaving for their brother day out in meantime Nicole and Amber was out with their lady Friends on girls days out has The Rock and Friends was take of their home for them and they no party when they are not there everyone know that X-PAC won't like that but he just have to deal with for now for now

at Calgary Canada Mall

Bret what doing went first the you are went Buy Engagement Ring first I know first become I you for and I feel the someway what said Bret doing that First so can get that and Done so you can get Back to home before Nicole Owen told him

yeah I went doing that first Owen then went going eat something before we Leaving the Mall this or time right now Owen beside then may time you won't get off oh I lost my Job at WCW but who care I did not like it away said Bret

become you Miss Nicole and you went Back in your life and we are you buy a Engagement Ring for Her I know she going when you ask her to Married her she going be a great wife and a mother said Owen

I hope you are right about this Owen become me and Nicole went have Kids that was our dream went first meet I love her when I first saw her at Summer Slam 1992 and she eyes on me went she saw me that went hit it of right there said Bret

I Know ever know you lost to our Brother in law but you did not care has you has Nicole and went back sage that after your Match with Our Brother in law and you kiss her first time you feel a deep love for her just I feel for Amber went we first Kiss I feel something deep inside me that night said Owen has they was walking in Ring Shop

they stop went they saw Hulk Hogan there with Miss Elizabeth and some of WCW divas Bret knew was not Right become he was hope someone did not tell him about he and Nicole was Date again

Bret let just buys our Engagement Ring and get out of here before they become I don't Hulk Hogan is to but we don't need them to ruin your plan with Nicole for tonight Owen told him

yeah you right Owen we buy our Engagement Ring and get out of here before Hulk Hogan see us come on Owen let get our Rings for our girlfriend leaving before something bad happened said Bret

don't worry we won't let that happened beside our leader Hart Foundation lose his Princess of Hart Foundation again doing Owen become he need her in his life and she our Princess said a Voice behind him

Hey it Brian pillman it be a long time since we saw you last what in world have you been all this and how did you know we was going to be here today did someone called you or something Owen

no I saw you come in here and you two was talking about Engagement Ring so I has to see what you was to and I was thing is there going to be a wedding or something oh Jim NeidHart and the David boy Smith is here with me too said Brian

cool we can to talk to them has we are here and I Bret is going to happy to said our Brothers in laws again right Bret I how much you miss and you back in time for date with Nicole said Owen

yeah now let get our Engagement Ring and get of here said Bret

they going get Engagement with Brain and their Brothers in laws help Bret got his Engagement Ring Nicole and Owen Got his Engagement Ring for Amber has they went to meet their Brothers in Laws for lunch they was pizzas for Lunch then they start talking

so Bret I did hear that you was date Nicole again but I did not how true it and here are get ready ask her to Married you I can't waiting for wedding to happened said David Bot Smith

yeah Owen I hear you are in love with Amber and you are going ask her to married you at Pay-par-view this Sunday wow I can't wait for after the Hart Foundation is going to get big become I hear that you and Amber are have Twins said Jim Neidhart

I can't waiting for Sunday in going to a great one I know Amber is going to happy went I ask her to Married NeidHart after She my has to be the Queen of Hart Foundation become I'm king of hart and that went make her the Queen said Owen

then Bret looking at time he can't believe it 3.00 clock

Hey Owen we have to going I went be home before Nicole get home become I have to be ready for our date on Beach become that where I'm going ask Nicole to Married me and I don't to miss up our date plan up said Bret

you are right the girls are going home and they are The Rock and Friends I'm guys but we have to get going don't went Bret to be late for his date doing we Owen told them has they was leaving

no we doing don't said Jim NeidHart

yeah we don't need one unhappy Nicole said David Boy Smith

get going NOW said Brian Pill Man

so Bret and Owen Leaving to going home so Bret can be there in time for his Date with Nicole he hope she not there yet become he has to hide the little box with Engagement Ring inside

at the Spa

Nicole can't believe in time for her to leaving Spa become she has to ready for her date with Bret by 4'30 and she don't went to late for it become she went on beach with Bret before sun hit the water

hey guys we have to leaving become I have to home by 4'30 so I can be ready for my date on beach with Bret become we was plan for and I have to be there and waiting for him said Nicole

you have time Nicole said Brittany

no I won't I need to be there now become it going on 3'30 I went to be there by 4'00 if I have to walk home said Nicole

ok let going Nicole let since this a big deal to you said Brittany

Brittany don't have to get mad about it said Heather

yeah Brittany we be here all day so it time going to take Nicole home said Amy

Brittany just looking at them and did not said a word

I thinking I made her mad at me said Nicole

Don't she get over it said Amber

Yeah said Nicole has they get into Van

at Bret and Nicole Owen and Amber home

it was 4.00 Nicole not home yet so Bret was get thing ready for date on beach and sun was not util 5'30 so they has time to get ready and everything so Bret going dress in his Hart Foundation T-Shirt and some long Jean on

Bret just ready time to hide little with Engagement Ring to hide it Jacker pockets Has soon he going Nicole Hart Foundation t-Shirt and Long Jean and her pink Jacker become has sun going down it going cold outside

Owen got everything ready for their dinner Cook Chicken Fajitas salad cokes and Cheese Cake become Bret knew it her favorites has Owen got everything ready to going Bret come out of Bedroom I got everything ready to going that you ask for and where doing have the Engagement Ring hide said Owen

I have it in my Jacker Pocket don't worry I have it deep inside my Jacker Pocket it won't fell out said Bret

that good I know Nicole going to love her Engagement Ring and has soon she see it Nicole is going said yes to you said Owen

has soon Owen said that Brittany come into home not to happy with Nicole and she looking at Bret like she was going to hurt him or something or did she hate now become he ruin day at Spa

hope you happy Bret you ruin a great for me and Girls become you went take Nicole out on date at Beach one for sure I'm never ask Nicole to going out on a girls day with ever again said Brittany

then Nicole walking into home and Bret saw her crying and he did not like that but in his heart Bret knew has he ask her to married him she be happy again so he walking to her and hold her close to him

hey baby I have everything ready on Bed waiting for you doing still went going to beach it not far from here walk can walk there if you went too said Bret has he was worry about her.

yeah I doing said Nicole

Nicole leaving and going to their Bedroom to get ready for their then Angel Sarah Tiffany along with Heather and Amy and Amber come right behind Owen looking at Amber went to what up with Brittany

hey what with Brittany she come all mad everything Owen ask her

she just mad become Nicole went leaving the spa so she can be here in time get ready for date with your brother and she going make her late it was night fell before she went I thinking she hear your Brother this Morning sorry we are late said Angel

don't worry we make it in time said Bret

has soon Bret said that Nicole come in her Hart Foundation T-Shirt and long Blue Jean and her pink Jacker

how you looking Beautiful said Bret

I know I'm ready to leaving said Nicole

yeah baby let going don't went miss sun sat over water

have and good time Owen and Amber said sometime

Bret just looking at them pick the box with foods and coke inside and take Nicole hand leaving for beach it like they was going made it look the was going to down at 6.00 not 5.30 and Bret was ready

at the Beach

Bret and Nicole made just in time for sun sat become it was get close 6'00 clock Bret was looking how Beautiful Nicole the woman and WWF diva who going to be his wife and mother to his kids

Nicole are you to eat I have everything is your favorites and we can eat and watch sun sat at sometime said Bret has soon start going down over water Bret can't help looking at has she was eat watch sun sat

has they was done eat their foods Nicole sat close and Bret pull her Close to him by place his arm around her and he looking at love of life and he was never lose her become he never went lose her from start went they first at summer slums in 1992

Bret looking it looking like sea itself is on the way glow on water make it looking so Beautiful I love this I hope we can doing can again someday said Nicole

right there Bret knew it was time to proposes to before sun going away

Bret are you ready to get start to cold out here said Nicole

then she looking at her long boyfriend knew why he being to be along out become she watch him pull a little box out pockets of jackers

hey Baby what going what are doing with a little box Nicole ask him

Nicole I know we been date for alone time and first time saw you I knew you was one for me and I knew you feel the someway for me and has we kiss for first I feel a deep love that will never die Nicole what I'm to said has open little box and Engagement Ring inside it Nicole will Married me and be my wife utill day I die Bret ask her

yes Bret yes I will Married you said Nicole

then Bret slipped Engagement on her finger

I love it Bret said Nicole

I knew went come let going home we to tell everyone new about our Engagement said Bret

yes we doing said Nicole

they pick everything being and head for home

how is Owen going proposes to Amber on live TV and will she said yes the bad blood pay-par-view is next and please review this


	17. Chapter 17 bad blood pay-par-views

chapter 17 bad blood pay-par-view

it time foe bad blood tonight we are to there will be a WWF Champion but is it going to King I don't know going our new WWF Champion my head hurt just thinking about it said JR

I don't JR but doing one thing Hart Foundation and their Leader king of hearts Owen Hart ever Bret was a great leader for Hart Foundation but ever Bret know it time to move on said Jerry Lawler

I just got just min ago that Owen has news he went tell Canadian Fans here Calgary Canada it going get new to hear something doing with his Brother Bret and Girlfriend Nicole who know what new is King said JR

will just have to hear it from King of heart Owen Hart himself JR become know that he believe what new Bret give his brother is who know what going happened to at Bad blood JR said Jerry Lawler

we will hear king of heart Owen next don't miss it said JR

back sage I can't believe Bret and Nicole are Engagement now this is going to great for everyone to hear in Calgary Canada to hear and here WWF too said Amber has she looking at Owen

will Hart Foundation Jim Neidhart Brain Pill MAN David Boy Smith and Amber is Back in WWF and they add new one to Hart Foundation later tonight but Owen has to going Owen has give the new our Canadian now said Angel

Owen Hart Music start in now Hart Foundation Music Owen come down with Amber Brain Pill Man Jim NeidHart and David Boy Smith alone with the Rock and Brittany for now become Stone Cold out hurt for tonight thank to Ric Flair

everyone was happy and cheer Owen and Hart Foundation on and Canadian fans waiting for great new that Owen Hart was going to give to everyone and so was JR and Jerry Lawler

Owen ask for a mic to tell everyone the great that he be waiting to tell everyone tonight in Calgary Canada he looking Hart Foundation and start to talking to them and Owen said

has you all need to know My Brother has to Proposes to Nicole last on Beach here in Calgary and Nicole my brother and they are now in Engagement Married Owen said has Canadian was cheer for Bret and Nicole Engagement

I don't know when wedding going be I have something I went said to Match before my match tonight with Undertaker and one my Close friend who going be part of Hart Foundation but Amber has he get down one knew Amber we for two now and went I hear we are have Twins something in my told me I have to Bret last then he ask Brian Pill Man to hand him the little box Amber what I'm try to said is will you Married me Owen

yes Owen yes I will Married you said Amber

Owen take Engagement Ring out of little box slipped on Amber Finger and Amber kiss the man that was soon going be her hasband and father to her kids has Amber kiss Owen she Shawn Michaels music start play

what is going on here JR someone told me that HBK was in Jail for sex rape and assault said Jerry Lawler who can't believe that HBK was back in WWF not ever Hart Foundation can't he Back

what are you doing here Shawn last we hear you was in Jail for sex rape and Assault on Nicole how did you get out of Jail HBK the Rock him has he Owen Mic in his hand and was not looking good what about to Happened and now Shawn know about Bret and Nicole Engagement anything can Happened if they have a Engagement Party

I don't like this all what going happened now Shawn Michaels is back in WWF and what is he up too this is not going to looking for us ever you are fight Undertaker tonight Owen we don't know going to happened here tonight we have to get of out this match somehow Angel

don't worry we won't be fight tonight become before Show start I talking to Vince McMahon about me fight HBK here tonight he need to hurt inside hell in cell and that going to make him pay for he did to your woman who going to be your Sister in law said Undertaker

just watch yourself Undertaker away thing can happened in a happened in hell in a cell Match and I hear they can blood ready fast so please watch yourself and Hart Foundation is away going have your back more what it take and we have your tonight if you need us said Owen

that good and Shawn you sure be worrying right become I'm kick your ass tonight before I'm done with you going to wish that you was still in Jail in Montreal become if you hurt Nicole or Bret again you are going to get hurt real bad Shawn so you better to watch your back Shawn said Undertaker

oh boy JR we are going have fight tonight Undertaker VS Shawn Michaels in hell in a cell Match boy this is match that Shawn wish he was never in but Shawn Michaels don't looking to worrying JR what is HBK up to JR this is not going to going looking for undertaker said Jerry Lawler

I tell you what going King Shawn is try to take Hart Foundation out one by one so he can get to Owen girlfriend Amber and Maybe get Bret Hart going Girlfriend Nicole and he can hurt Bret Hart bad where he can't married Nicole that what HBK is up king that is his plan said JR

* * *

back Sage

ever know he hurt Steve Austin aka Stone Cold still at bad blood so he can be part of Hart Foundation and he still friend with Owen Hart and Amber ever his girlfriend Amy was worrying about something that he don't need to doing something himself real bad here tonight

Hey Austin take it easy we will take of Shawn Michaels you don't need to be a part after what happened to in your with Ric Flair this Monday on who know what HBK can doing to you here please take it easy bubby we need you part of this team said Shane McMahon

don't you about me Shane I ok after HBK need to pay for he did to Nicole and we have to Undertaker back in this match tonight become Shawn is up to something and we need to come with plan before match start tonight become are going to get Shawn Michaels back said Steve Austin

Ken Shamrock and X-PAC come into Lock Room along with Triple H and Chyna Heather Sarah Melissa Ashley and Emily was with Austin and his plan that Shawn need to stop before he can something to Nicole or Amber and they don't need that to happened

don't we can doing this we are Hart Foundation after and we need to be there for Bret and Nicole ever when they not here with us they are part of Hart Foundation and we know that said Melissa has she looking at everyone in Hart Foundation Lock Room know she was right about this

yes she right we are sure best tag team ever in WWF and tonight we are going to show HBK that we are to show that he what he did to one of own we are not going to take light said Emily

that right said Ashley

hey it time for Undertaker VS Shawn Michaels hell in a cell Match said Angel become she see on their TV in their Lock Room

* * *

Undertaker VS Shawn Michaels hell in a cell Match

has the cell was come down the was cheer for undertaker to win this Match to and everyone at home was watch this match and Canadian Fans knew this was going to be a blood one

Steve Austin Music start to play and he Shock Canadian Fan become he was wear a Hart Foundation T-Shirt and wear Jean Shorts and Canadian Fans start to cheer for Austin now he was with Hart Foundation

he went where JR and Jerry the king Lawler was sat at to called this but he told not to give the plan what about you happened to Shawn Michaels the Hart Foundation was that plan to them self

Austin are with Hart Foundation wow I'm shock Austin and you from USA of all people you are part of Hart Foundation this is going everyone talk about ever in USA said Jerry Lawler

yeah Jerry I'm with Hart Foundation become my girlfriend is from Calgary Canada and she has Owen add me to Hart Foundation know my last name is not Hart but hell yeah I'm going to with Hart Foundation and so is undertaker said Austin

yeah but where Owen David boy Smith and Jim Neidhart at become here come Pill Man something with you guys become Owen and Hart Foundation has see since bad Blood went on air tonight said JR

looking JR I'm not make you mad or anything but we are keep plan to our self and we have undertaker back all the way so JR what doing have anything to said to me now Austin ask him

just has Brian Pill Man sat down with Austin Shawn play start to play and Canadian in Calgary Canada start boos him he see Austin and Brain Pill Man with JR and Jerry the king Lawler but did not see Owen and see Austin wear a T-shirt said Hart Foundation something and he sat with Brain Pill Man of people he get into hell in a cell that was around the ring and was going to said something when Undertaker Music stop him

the Canadian cheer and some was yell was undertaker at sometime when got to cell he close the door behind and he got into the ring the referee outside lock cell where no one can get inside but he don't know that Hart Foundation and Owen was under the ring

ring the bell said Referee

the Match start and it was get blood Shawn somehow got out of cell went to top the of cell and Undertaker was right behind him Shawn was so tied but he knew he to defeat undertaker here tonight at bad blood undertaker throw off cell into table beside cell

looking out JR said Jerry Lawler

good god Michaels may broker in two good god this has gone to hell for Shawn Michaels and dead man won't give up ever blood run down his Face the dead man feel a thing in his body said JR

this match is great good my brother I love what I'm see here this is going show Shawn that can't hurt one our own and get anyway with it and going him don't mass with Hart Foundation said Austin

that right my brother are show this where we hurt anyone try to hurt one our own and Shawn Michaels is going to wish he was still in before undertaker is done with JR Brain Pill Man told JR

doing you thinking that Bret and Nicole are watch at home Austin I hope they Austin who know if Bret watch this Match see you and Undertaker part of Hart Foundation what is Bret thinking about Austin said Jerry the Lawler

you Know Jerry I'm Bret don't mind sure we may not be best of friend before but have change the Hart Foundation have Change we are get Better and WWF what we real are and we are show here to Jerry said Austin

has JR was still Called the Match he can't Shawn won't give up and Undertaker won't stop this was unreal for the undertaker and Canadian Fans was all for it they love what they see in this match

Michael is Walking through gate of hell and who know where Hart Foundation is before Steve Austin here is not going to said where they and we they are going attack after this Match said JR

That right JR I'm going to said a word where Hart Foundation and you don't know our plan so stop worry where they and just called Match man JR you worrying to much what going here in WWF said Austin

just has Austin said that he said Undertaker with everything he has going and try pin HBK but can he make to pin Shawn Michaels Austin and Brain I hope can make there doing so

1

2

said the Referee

no Shawn Michaels kick out of pin and Undertaker can't that Shawn Michaels kick out of Pin not Steve Austin and Brain Pill Man can't believe HBK kick of out wow JR was Shawn Michaels won't ever give up then out no where someone Music start play and they never see him before he take off door to cell and walk inside to attack Undertaker

that gone to be Kane Undertaker Brother said JR

after Kane was attack Undertaker he leaving to going back Sage after Triple H come to make Canadian Fans Believe he was help Shawn Michaels but he was not Shawn Michaels pin Undertaker

1

2

But Triple H stop the Referee before he got to 3 and HBK can't believe what his Best has done to him become when to defeat Undertaker in this first ever hell in cell Match not Ever JR or Jerry the Lawler can believe what they saw but Austin and Brain can

what are you Triple H you was my Friend what are- before Shawn can get what he was going to said Triple H give him a Pedigree that HBK that he turn his back on him and Canadian was happy for it

What Hell just Happened Triple H has turn on Shawn Michaels and Fans he in Calgary Canada cheer for it this unreal King what a end to this Match and Undertaker need to doing now is get three Count said JR

Triple H help Undertaker pin Shawn Michaels for Three Count

doing job Ref said Triple H

1

2

3

ring the bell said Referee

then Undertaker start here is THE UNDERTAKER said Triple h

then after that the Hart Foundation start to play and come attack HBK become Austin knew this was going that why here not said a thing about it after Attack was done JR has this to said

what a way to end bad Blood the Hart Foundation be reborn here what doing this mean for WWF now JR told everyone WWF fans who was watch at and fans here in Calgary Canada

that right for tonight see on Monday night on Raw is war going night said Jerry Lawler Has Owen and Hart Foundation was over HBK body has bad Blood was going off air

* * *

at Bret and Nicole home

Bret and Nicole was watch bad blood they can't believe they saw the Hart Foundation reborn with Steve Austin aka Stone cold the Rock undertaker X-PAC Shane McMahon Ken Shamrock and Triple H and Chyna wow Bret did not know to thinking oh Owen was their leader after so I believe he what ever he when to

wow what a way to end a pay-par-View the Hart Foundation reborn tonight that was great tonight I can't waiting for Raw Monday night to what Owen has to said what about you baby hey why are you looking at me like that baby doing have something on your mind Nicole ask him

yeah I was thinking that you and I are have a sex celebrate for our Engagement and for Hart Foundation what doing you thing sweetheart when to doing that Bret ask her has he was looking at her like she went to have sex with him tonight become he be waiting all night for it

yes let going to our Bedroom I'm ready it said Nicole

then let going said Bret has he pick up her off the floor and carried her to their bedroom

hey I can walk you know said Nicole

will get use to be Carried has we are married you are going to our bedroom after our wedding said Bret

your right baby said Nicole

has soon they got to their bedroom Bret close door behind but here don't need to lock it become no one was there has soon the door was close he lie Nicole down on their bed and start undress her and has soon he was done undress her he start undress himself this time has he was done undress Nicole and Bret start have their sex Celebrate and she love ever min of it

this is long Chapter I hope anyone who right like and please review it


	18. Chapter 18 the Hart Foundation reborn

chapter 18 the hart foundation reborn

at start of show JR show the replay from last night pay-par-view bad blood show how triple H his best friend turn on him for Hart Foundation and he The Rock Ken Shamrock Austin and Shane McMahon along with X-PAC Undertaker and Chyna turn their back on USA for Canada and it fans

Tonight Raw is war is live in Phoenix Arizona where tonight we hear from Owen and Hart Foundation I know tonight the fans here in Phoenix is not going to happy with Austin and his friends from USA said JR

you what thinking Austin won't care what the fans here Phoenix thinking what about him and The Rock Undertaker Ken Shamrock Shane McMahon X-PAC Triple H and Chyna won't care about fans here Phoenix has will said Jerry Lawler

has soon Jerry said that the Hart Foundation music start to play and Owen the king of heart along with Undertaker come down to ring with Triple H and Chyna while their friends stay in back with the girls

the fans in Phoenix was boos the Hart Foundation and they don't what they thinking them and they know and USA fans is going hate them but they don't what USA fans has they has Canadian Fans on their side

they got into the Ring and Undertaker ask for a mic and he looking at his friends and fans in Phoenix Arizona and Undertaker don't what become they was boos so loud where undertaker I don't what he was going that where told undertaker to give him Mic

Looking people Phoenix Arizona we don't care what you thinking of and all you people is about Shawn Michaels you know HBK don't need to be here he be Jail after what he did to Nicole said Owen

the fans start to cheer for that and The Rock don't like they was Cheer for happened to Nicole become it was make The Rock mad that the People Champion was no long with fans here in Phoenix

you People love what happened to Nicole is that why you people are Cheer for HBK after when he did to Bret Hart Girlfriend he made her have a miscarry and People you like this is sick said The Rock then Phoenix fans start to boos again

we don't care boos and you went become we Canada is better then USA you people are lose just like HBK and myself and Chyna Turn on him become he a lose we don't care what he doing from on become DX is no-before Triple H can get the words out DX music start to play Triple H and Friend don't know what going on Shawn Michaels with a mic in his hand

so Triple H you said that DX is no more will I don't so become the WWF need a Tag Team to stop the Hart Foundation from take over WWF and you know what I'm after you can't Nicole hide forever I will her and kill her before her and Bret get Married I'm going made of that said Shawn Michaels

you know something Shawn we are waiting to see who going help you take us out become everyone in WWF hate you for you did to Nicole and her unborn Baby become we don't like become we are Family and Family help Family said Triple H

so you guys went know who tag with tonight here they are said Shawn Michaels

Scott Hall the legion of doom Ric Flair and Kevin Nash and Kane come to HBK side

the Hart Foundation can't believe what they are see and can't believe this was happened something they was going to war with DX and to save Nicole is online now this will not be easy for Hart Foundation

you something you have more become there more us in back and you know we more have more friends in back take can take you and you bubby out Shawn Michaels Owen told him

what said Shawn

then they was attack from behind by Shane McMahon Austin Ken Shamrock and X-PAC and fans in Phoenix start to boos them too and Owen love what he was see and he can't waiting six tags them the Hart Foundation VS DX for last Match has Hart Foundation start play again more boos start alone it

* * *

at Bret and Nicole home

Nicole was worrying what Shawn Michaels has just said and she was ready to called off the wedding but she don't went lose Bret again become he was everything she dream about and Bret was love of her life she don't lose him again ever know what going happened to she hope Owen and Hart Foundation stop him before he get to her and Kill just like said was

hey baby what worrying look did something happened Hart Foundation that I need to know or is there something with our Engagement please baby tell me what wrong I to know before start make wedding that our Engagement is not work if this not work then our married won't out Bret told her

no it not that baby I doing went to married you but I hear Shawn said he went kill me before our wedding said Nicole

that going to happened I kill him first before he kill you Nicole I'm never to lose you again said Bret has he the woman who going to be his wife

* * *

back on Raw is war

Owen and Hart Foundation was get ready for their Six man tag match where can't help thinking about Nicole and how happy he was went she said yes to his proposes he was happy for them and Nicole is become his sister in law that was great after hear what Shawn said he worrying about Amber and with being Pregnant and she can't fight back become she can have a miscarry just like Nicole and he don't went to lose his twins baby

hey Owen what wrong sure be get ready for your match with DX that come up next you know they need you out there baby don't worry about Nicole she be has along she with Bret she safe beside I thinking Bret will kill him first before he kill Nicole said Amber

you are right baby I don't need worry about Nicole I doing that Bret will Kill him first said Owen

hey Owen it for our match let going said The Rock

ok I'm come be safe and waiting Undertaker and X-PAC and Shane McMahon I love you Amber said Owen

I love you too baby said Amber then she kiss him then he kiss her stomach to kiss his unborn twins baby then going to ring

Amber sent the Rock down to with Owen to keep him safe from HBK

* * *

the last match of night six man tag team match the Hart Foundation VS DX

It time for last match of night The Hart Foundation VS DX and king I thinking that Owen is worrying about Nicole and what Shawn has Raw is war was come on air tonight doing believe that Bret will kill Shawn before he get to Nicole King become I believe so said JR

I believe Bret will Kill Shawn first before HBK will Kill Nicole and I know that Hart Foundation will stop HBK and DX become it like they are going to war JR and Owen and Hart Foundation won't let Shawn hurt Nicole ever again this is what I believe JR said Jerry Lawler

then DX music to play and fans in Phoenix Arizona start to cheer for DX

I'm tell you JR the people here Phoenix make me sick said Jerry Lawler

me too King said JR

then Hart Foundation Music start play cheer stop and start boos Hart Foundation

Owen has a plan but he was not going said become The Rock down to ring with them to make sure HBK don't try leaving the match

ring the bell said the referee

has Match it was Austin and Scott Hall start this match thing off Austin hit Scott Hall clothesline but he fell onto mat become run into one another and thing was not looking for Hart Foundation and Owen can see they was going to lose this match for sure and king of heart won't let that happened

come on Austin you can doing get up said The Rock has the ref was count to 10

before the ref got to 10 both Austin and Scott Hall back on their feet Austin tag Owen in match Scott Hall take HBK into Match Owen use some move that Austin use but Owen stay on his feet and HBK fell to mat Owen try to use the Sharp Shooter on HBK but Scott Hall get his Champion and Owen on Back of head with it and Ref did not see it he throw just in time before the ref saw Shawn try to pin Owen but Triple H stop it Just in then thing start to get out hand

Ring the bell said the Ref

it was double DQ

so no one won JR said Jerry the Lawler

it looking that King and the I'm see it Hart Foundation and DX is going to war King said JR

what a way to end raw JR said Jerry Lawler

that it for tonight Raw see next week on Raw is War going night from Phoenix Arizona said JR

* * *

Raw going off air with Hart Foundation and DX still going in the Ring

chapter 20 David boy Smith Jim NeidHart Brain Pill come back to help Hart Foundation the next chapter Bret and Nicole start their make Wedding plan

please review


	19. Chapter 19 Bret and Nicole Wedding plan

chapter 19 Bret and Nicole wedding plan

the day start with Bret called his brother Owen but all he got was his Voice mall and that was make him worrying something wrong with him become today he and Nicole start to make Their wedding plan

this Owen sorry I miss your call please leaving a Messaging I try to get back to soon I can

hey Owen this is your Brother Bret please call me when you get time become I'm worrying about you and Amber please called me when you get this ok I love you bye said Bret has he walking mall with Nicole to find and wedding dress for that day

did he pick the phone Bret looking worrying about him I know he your brother but don't worry about him he his the Hart Foundation with him so stop worrying he be ok baby said Nicole has she was looking at wedding dress

baby I know I'm just about Hart Foundation and everything I hope they are going to ok I know Owen is their leader and everything but I'm worry what DX is going to doing next Hart Foundation said Bret

listen baby don't worry about a thing become I know that Hart Foundation is going to defeat DX and please Bret we a wedding to thinking about we don't need to about what happened in WWF right now said Nicole has she kiss him

you are right we don't need to worry about what going on right now and we have a wedding to thinking about I know Owen and Hart Foundation is going to take of Shawn Michaels and DX said Bret

has soon Bret said that the woman who doing Bret and Nicole wedding plan come with a wedding dress that she love Nicole hope that Bret was going love it too it has everything with it a crown and vintage with it and she red and pink roses too

it beautiful I love it and I'm sure that everyone one are going to see in this wedding dress are to love to see you walking down to in it become you looking Beautiful it your wedding dress said Bret

that I knew you love it become I love it too and I'm to going get our cake and everything we may need for wedding I don't went a big I just went to make our day fun for everyone who going to be there said Nicole

I doing too baby come let get the dress and get of here so we can get done with our wedding and going home I love to cook you some dinner and I hope you love what I ever I'm going to cook you said Bret

don't worry Bret I love anything you cook for me and I love you no matter what after we are going to married so I love anything you cook for me baby become I love you said Nicole

thank you Sweet Heart and I love you too said Bret

Bret and Nicole get their shop done and they going home Bret cook dinner for them and Nicole make a list for who she went to come to wedding and after she get done make the list of people who come to her wedding Bret come in their bed and they eat dinner and after they are done eat Bret help Nicole out with last of their wedding plan and sun going down on long hard wedding plan day

hey Bret I can't waiting the day I married you and become my Husband and Everything you are best man I ever has in my life and I away be there when you need Bret I love with and my Heart and Soul said Nicole

I love you too Nicole you are my world and I'm never let you going again and this time no matter what happened we are going to happy and I'm never you again my love and I can't waiting for day that you become my wife said Bret

I love you Bret the best there is the best there was and the best there ever will be you are love of my life and I don't went to lose you again Bret never again become I care for you Bret you are my man said Nicole then she start to kiss him

* * *

and start to undress him and Bret knew where this was going so he start kiss her back and start undress her and they get undress they to make love they don't how late it got has they make love it was their thing and no one was going stop them from have Sex become has soon they was Married are have 4 kids and Shawn Michaels was not going to stop from have kids in their life.

* * *

in next chapter Brain Pill Man Jim NeidHart and David Boy Smith come to help the Hart Foundation with Shawn Michaels and DX

and please review this


	20. Chapter 20 the last stop king of ring

chapter 20 last stop before king of ring

good eve and welcome to Raw is War I'm Jim Ross and along is my friend Jerry the king Lawler and King what a night we are have here Mimi Florida where the War with Hart Foundation and DX keep roll on said JR

I hear you JR after what we saw last week on Raw is War who Know what going happened here on Raw is war but I can said one thing JR what going happened tonight is going to a going one become i hear that Jim NeidHart Brain PillMan and David Boy Smith is come to Hart Foundation here tonight here in Mimi Florida said Jerry the King Lawler

you got that Right King and we hear from Hart Foundation later on tonight but Right hear tonight we are have our first the Undertaker VS Scott Hall for WWF Championships and Hart Foundation Scott Hall win back at Bad Blood pay-pry-view said JR

and that match is up next is Jerry the king Lawler

* * *

back Sage

Owen I don't what with you but we need to defeat DX here tonight and we need to have Undertaker Back become the Championships is up next and I know that Undertaker is going to know us said The Rock

I'm going Rock I'm just thinking what Happened last and how we lose to DX we don't need to lose DX again or Shawn Michaels will win and we lose this war to DX and we can't let that Happened said Owen

don't worry we won't lose again I know that DX won't win again I need to tell that DX add new member to their team we don't who they are but who ever they don't to deal with Hart Foundation said Steve Austin

yeah DX is a evil Tag Team to with and being part of DX is a bad move oh will they can doing what ever went we can't stop them from Joined DX and become friend with HBK said Angel

just has Angel said the Referee for Undertaker VS Scott Hall for WWF Championships Match Called Undertaker to come to ring where Scott Hall was waiting and Angel going with him

I hope he win the WWF Championships for Hart Foundation we are have party for Undertaker become I know he can doing it become we believe him don't we guys Ashley told her friends

yes we doing believe in Undertaker Ken Shamrock has they saw undertaker going down to ring for this Championships Match they was watch TV in their Lock Room where if Undertaker need help they be there for him

* * *

Undertaker/w Angel VS Scott Hall/ w ? Championships Match

Scott Hall music start to play it was DX music become he was part of team know has new DX and Mimi fans start to cheer for him and then next one who come out has soon Scott Hall going into Ring was Undertaker and he has Angel by his side Undertaker come to his Music that he start in was dark inside Arena like away then he make light come on by rise his hands and Arms into air then he step into ring between the ropes hold his hat looking up Undertaker take off his hat review his has rolls in back his head then sound of Thunder full the Arena has WWF fans in Mimi Florida BOOS Undertaker for turn on USA

then of no where they saw new WWF Diva name Thunder come down to ring to with Scott Hall for his Match Undertaker Angel can't believe it become Thunder come from WCW and she one of Tiffany old friend

ring the bell said Referee

has Match start Undertaker attack Scott Hall head and has use Undertaker went make anyone who his fight to bleed before he has and thing for has but Undertaker was bleed too

this is not looking for undertaker King but we all know that dead Man won't give up we saw that at bad blood pay-pry-view and King Undertaker friends believe he going to walk out of Mimi with Championships said JR on Commentary

I don't know about that JR not if DX have something to doing with First you know they will doing anything to keep the Championship and who JR you may right JR Undertaker maybe win Championships said Jerry the king Lawler on Commentary

after Jerry the king Lawler said brother Undertaker Kane come down to ring to stop his Brother from Championships from Scott Hall and Mick Foley was with Kane to help Kane take out Undertaker they get into Kane attack his Brother make and DQ Undertaker win the match but not Championships and WWF fans in Mimi Florida was Cheer that Scott Hall was still the WWF Championship but Hart Foundation was not happy Owen Hart and Jim NeidHart come out to help Undertaker

* * *

Back Sage

what was that all you have Kane and Mick Foley help your Match I can't believe that man I love was going this far to have help from Kane and Mick Foley of all people I see now are not one we are over said Thunder

waiting sweetheart don't leaving we need you please come back I love you please baby come back DX need some Divas become Hart Foundation is going win this war Thunder please come Back please we need you said Scott Hall

What happened out there we saw Undertaker was so close win Championships for Hart Foundation now what are we going to now the king of ring is this Sunday and we have Championships to with to King of Ring said Steve Austin

don't worry Stone Cold we have a Match with DX this Sunday at King of Ring and we lose this become this Match won't have no DQ so now we can doing anything we went to Undertaker Shane McMahon

has Shane McMahon said that they saw Thunder come into their Lock Room to talking Owen about become a Member of Hart Foundation and she don't know what Owen the king of Hearts went said to her

yes Thunder you can become a new Member of Hart Foundation but if are just use us so DX can get us you are out of Hart Foundation got Thunder Owen told her then he looking at his friends

I'm over Scott Hall after what happened to Undertaker here tonight and I'm from Toronto Canada and I love Hart Foundation you guys has away be my favorites tag team said Thunder

will this Canadian diva welcome you into Hart Foundation welcome to Family said Amber

Thank you Amber said Thunder

* * *

at ringside

we going hear Hart Foundation after Tiffany and Lisa

this going to last match of night Tiffany of Hart Foundation is going one on one with Lisa the new Member of DX king doing thing Lisa will Leaving DX just like Thunder did After Undertaker and Scott Hall Match said JR

I can't said for sure JR but I know one thing I can waiting hear what Hart Foundation got to said About DX after this JR this how are going end Raw is War with a Diva Match said Jerry the King Lawler

Tiffany come to The Hart Foundation music hold the Canada Flag in her hand has WWF fans boos her has she was walk down to Ring but she don't what they thinking and Tiffany has a T-Shirt said Canada rule

next come out come Lisa with USA Flag and Mimi Fans was cheer for her and Lisa has a T-Shirt on said the USA rule and Tiffany don't like it has she was waiting for Lisa in the Ring

before Match can start Tiffany attack Lisa attack before Referee can Ring the bell the Referee try to back Tiffany so he ring the he looking at Lisa to see she went going with Match and she told the Referee

Ring the Bell said The Referee

the Match start with Lisa get up hand but Tiffany Turn thing when the new Member of Hart Foundation come out to stop her has Lisa was looking at Thunder she don't that Tiffany give a roll up pin

1

2

3

ring the bell said The Referee has boos full the Arena

we hope to hear from Hart Foundation but I just told they has to get Calgary Canada that Bret has to see his Brother right way become there was something wrong with Nicole but we hear them this Sunday at king of ring util then good night live from Mimi Florida said JR then Raw is War going off the air

next chapter Nicole find she pregnant with Twin girls and please review this chapter please


	21. Chapter 21 Nicole is pregnant with twins

chapter 21 Nicole Find out she pregnant with twins

After Owen and Friends leaving Mimi Florida for Calgary Canada to Nicole was ok they leaving their plane to going to Hospital went they get there the woman told them Nicole and her boyfriend was in a Hospital Room on 2 floor and so they going there to see her Nicole was in room 205 where Bret was waiting for them to come see Nicole

hey Bret is Nicole all right please something did not happened to Nicole who going to my sister in law I hope she all right Bret we need hear she ok please tell us Bret please Owen ask his Brother

don't worry Owen she ok she just here become she told me that she was not feel will and that she need to come to Hospital to see her doctor today and we have not hear from since we gone here said Bret

thank god for that I was worry about her and our friend was too please don't doing this to us ever again become we have DX to deal with and we have to going to king of ring please Bret take of her for us said Owen

just has Bret Brother said that they Doctor Lee come into Room with Ultrasound Machine and Owen looking at Bret and so did his friends was they don't know was going on with Nicole

hey how are you doing today said Doctor Lee

I'm doing great beside feel sick to my Stomach doing great and thank you for let my boyfriend be here with me become something tell that this day is going special to me and Bret and I'm happy Owen Hart his girlfriend Amber and our friends who waiting out for this special day for us said Nicole

so Nicole let us what is going on inside your Stomach today I hope it something great said Doctor Lee has place some Stomach Gel on Nicole Stomach and turn the Ultrasound Machine

I hope so too said Bret

ok let us find what going on in there will it looking to me you are Pregnant again and this time you are Pregnant with Twins Girls Nicole I'm happy for you and Bret this is a special for you and Bret said Doctor Lee

did you just said that Nicole is Pregnant with twins girls Bret ask him

yes your girlfriend is going to give birth to twins girls Doctor Lee too him

wow Bret I can't believe you are have Twins girls this is great news to hear Bret and it looking are happy become went Owen find his Girlfriend was give birth to Twins he pass out said Steve Austin

thank you for that Austin you are a great friend said Owen

your welcome said Steve Austin

hey guys I know you have a pay-pry-view to get to so Nicole and I are going to stay here a little while long so Nicole will be safe this and please win this match for Hart Foundation said Bret

don't worry we will win and DX will not know what hurt them in that Match all it that great for us and bad for them become our friends come out and help anything they went beside Amber become she Pregnant with my twins girls

hey why don't we find out she have has long she here I thinking it time for a another Ultrasound the I looking at said Doctor Lee has he looking at Amber

so Amber get on bed next to Nicole and pull up her T-shirt half way to show the Doctor Lee that she ready for her next Ultrasound so Doctor Lee place stomach on Amber Stomach and turn Ultrasound Machine to see what kind of twins Amber is give birth too

will it looking Amber you are have twins it looking one is a boy and another is a girl so to me it like your twins baby is going to a boy and girl Amber this is great become your Son and Daughter is going to be Twin I'm happy for both of you said Doctor Lee

thank you Doctor Lee hey Amber I thinking it best for you stay here at Hospital with my brother Bret and Nicole just be safe become I don't went anything to happened to our son and Daughter said Owen

that is a great plan since the king of ring is going to be in Calgary Canada and we don't anything to happened to Nicole or Amber so you are right Owen with them here Shawn Michaels can't get them here said Bret

* * *

sorry Bret I hate to leaving but we have to get to the Arena for the king of ring so please keep the girls safe from anything and Austin you don't stay here with Bret become I know you can't back into ring just yet util doctor said you can said Owen

I can doing that after we are Family and Family help another out we are tag team that Canada has ever and I believe you guys are going win this match for Hart Foundation said Steve Austin

yes we win are going to show DX who boss come guys we have to going are we are going to late and we Mr Mahon mad at us become we know it like went he on his bad said Undertaker

tell me about I saw it in Montreal four Mouths Ago so I sure know what it like to see Shane Father on his bad ever if I doing hate him right now said Bret then his looking at woman going to be his wife and mother to his twins girls who has just fell a sleep

will Bret goodbye for now I talk after the king of ring pay-pry-view said Owen then he kiss girlfriend and leaving the room after he his hug his brother then Bret looking at Steve Austin

ok worry Bret everything is going said Austin has was looking back at Amber who has just fell a sleep after Nicole

I know said Bret

Steve Austin just looking and did said a word to his friend

will Hart Foundation defeat DX and Keep Shawn Michaels away Nicole so she can give birth to her and Bret Twins find and see in chapter 22 the king of ring and please review this Chapter


	22. Chapter 22 the king of ring pay-pry-view

chapter 22 the king of ring pay pry view

It time for the king of ring pay-pry-view tonight live here Calgary Canada we are going and the big night that WWF has ever The Hart Foundation VS DX in six Man tag team Match and King I can't of and better to start the king of ring said JR

you said it JR after mouth of bad blood flow between The Hart Foundation and DX it may end here tonight but something tell me that bad blood flow between Owen Hart our king of Hearts and the leader of Hart Foundation and heart Break Kid Shawn Michael is not going end at the king of ring that for sure JR said Jerry the king Lawler

you mad be right about that King and I was just told that there going to be a six diva tag team Match later on and we all Amber can't fight become she Pregnant with Twins a boy and girl said Jerry the king Lawler

that right King and Nicole just find that she Pregnant with Twins girls and that made Bret day for and The Hart Family is happy and I can't waiting for the wedding Of Bret and Nicole said JR

that right and I can't waiting for wedding of Owen and Amber and night that Amber give birth to her and Twins and the night that Nicole give birth to Bret twins girls this is going to be great for Bret and Owen Hart said Jerry king Lawler

will I believe for the king of Ring to start said JR

I'm ready to roll said Jerry the king Lawler

* * *

back Sage

Oh I can't waiting for tonight Diva Match a six diva tag Match we are going to make them hurt and DX is going to fall here tonight at King of Ring along their lady friends and tonight Thunder and Kitty and myself are going call Our Self Diva of Doom just for tonight Become Lisa and her friend is going to lose tonight said Tiffany

that right Tiffany we been friends since we was kids and no one hurt our friend and great away with it so tonight we are going show them don't mess with Hart Foundation become you will going down and hard and I won't be and easy fall for anyone who attack Hart Foundation or Hart Family right Kitty said Thunder

that right said Kitty just has she said that Owen Hart walk in with David Boy Smith and Jim neidhart the old Member of Hart Foundation and Gene Okerland is going to be tonght ring announcer

hey guys what up said Tiffany

tonight our friends is going to part of king of ring Toumament and we are going fight DX tonight just like old time right Jim Neid Hart and I know David Hart Smith is with us said Owen

yeah baby DX is going down tonight Jim Neid Hart

that right said David boy Smith

come on guys let going to ring and kick DX out of Canada and back to USA where they need be this our home the Hart Foundation and no American lose like DX is going ruin our home for us just like my brother Bret went have come on we have some work to doing said Owen has he was walk out the door to their lock Room

we are right behind you Owen said JIM NEIDHART

See you lady after our match said David Boy Smith

Melissa just look at David Boy Smith has he walking out the like she was in love with him our something she away dream that he be her husband and father to her kids but Melissa knew it was never going to happened become David Boy Smith when never love her back but she looking at her friends she knew what they was

guys I know what going on in your head you thinking about something and Tiffany went you get that looking in your eyes something tell me in your eyes that you are come up with something and I don't like it so please stop that Tiffany it never going to happened David Boy Smith is not going to love me back Tiffany said Melissa

you don't know that Melissa he may said tonight that he been in love with for a long time you just don't see in yet so Melissa give him time it may happened tonight David Boy Smith may said I love you Melissa just waiting and see become Amber told Owen Hart she love him and looking where I got her she get Married and have Twins ever if is a boy and girl said Emily

she right Melissa it may happened and he may said the three words tonight so I'm the girls you need waiting and see what going happened here tonight at become anything can happened here tonight at King of Ring said Ashley has they hear Gene OkerLand Announcer Hart Foundation on their TV in Their Lock Room

ok I watch TV and see said Melissa

oh did I tell that Jessica come over from WCW said Ashley

no you did not said Tiffany

she may best friend from high School and I told her that WWF is better then WCW said Ashley

looking like WCW is not doing to good now that Bret is no long there said Tiffany

no it not said Ashley

hey you two stop talking David Boy Smith is get ready to talking said Emily

* * *

IN THE RING

David Boy Smith ask Owen to get him a Microphone become he told him there was something he need to get out of head before Match and Owen Hart JIM NEIDHART has the something to said become Match too

here what I need to said before Match I away went to said this Melissa and I'm going to said it right here tonight Melissa I hope you are listen in back I have this to said to said I love you I away have since the first day I saw and went become a Member of Hart Foundation so Melissa can you please come down to Ring I have something I went to give you said David Boy Smith then he give the Microphone to NEIDHART

You know David I feel the someway you doing and I away went to said this to Ashley so I'm going to like you and said what I have to said to her Ashley I love you and can you please come down to ring with Melissa I have something went to give you said JIM NEIDHART

* * *

IN HART FOUNDATION LOCK ROOM

Melissa and Ashley can't believe what they just hear so they going down to ring to what NEIDHART and David Boy Smith has for them they made down to ringside and got into

* * *

ring waiting for NEIDHART AND DAVID BOY SMITH to said something and they hope what the love of their life is going to said that going to be the words of love Melissa was give a Microphone

Melissa I'm sorry I waiting for long to tell I love you and everything I hope you find in your heart to forgive and with this he pull a little out of pockets of his Jackets Melissa will you Married me David Boy Smith ask her has he open little box show a Engagement

yes I will Married my love said Melissa she crying Has he take out Engagement Ring slipped on Melissa Finger and then Ashley and JIM NEIDHART was up next and he has some great thing to said

Ashley I away love you since day one and when Bret proposes to Nicole has knew I has to the something and when Owen ask Amber to Married to him I has a feel I need to going get this he pull out a little box Pocket of his Jackets open it and a Engagement was inside

Ashley will you Married me JIM NEIDHART ask her

yes my love I will Married and be your Wife said Ashley

then NEIDHART take out Engagement Ring and slipped on Ashley Finger

then Ashley and Melissa show fans watch from home their Engagement Ring and Canadian fans who was at cheer for them this was the great Night of their life and Owen can't believe what he just hear that he and Bret not only in Engagement now NEIDHART is in Engagement to Ashley and David Boy Smith is in Engagement to Melissa and now they know that Brain Pill Man is in love with Emily then and the Member of Hart Foundation will be in Engagement what happy day it will be

then DX Music start to play

what happy day NEIDHART is now Engagement to Ashley and David Boy Smith is Engagement to Melissa what a happy for lose of Canada said Shawn Michaels has Canadian boos him it was full the Arena and Heart break Kid don't care what fans in Calgary Canada thinking of him and his team become they was going win

we just have to see what after the match said Owen Hart

ring the bell said Referee

* * *

THE MATCH HART FOUNDATION VS DX

Here going king and this time there will no DQ or no Count out it anything going to going tonight and it going to one hell of match said JR to Audience watch at home and at Arena

you know I can't believe two more Member of Hart Foundation is in Engagement who next JR and I can't waiting to hear what Brain Pall has to said to Emily when he come back to Raw Monday night said Jerry the king Lawler

the match was come to end with Scott Hall and RIC Flair out cold outside leaving HBK Shawn Michaels and King of Heart in mid of ring where HBK was feel own blood where Owen Hart cut him with a steel chair and he has Shawn Michaels in the move that was his Favorites the Sharpshooter HBK was so much pain in low back it make him tap out

he tap ring the bell Referee

here is your win the Hart Foundation said Gene OKERLAND

THEY WON JR I'M HAPPY FOR HART FOUNDATION SAID JERRY THE KING LAWLER

AND JUST LIKE AUSTIN WENT HAVE SAID IF HE WAS HERE HELL YEAH THEY DID IT SAID JR

CAN'T WAIT RAW FOR JR SAID JERRY THE KING LAWLER

JUST AFTER THAT JR SAID THAT FOR THE KING OF RING WHEN UNDERTAKER BECOME NEW KING OF RING AND DIVA OF WIN THEIR MATCH AND LAST MATCH ONE HELL OF MATCH AND WHO WHAT GOING HAPPENED ON RAW GOOD NIGHT FROM CALGARY CANADA JR TOLD EVERYONE

and king of ring going off air

in the next Chapter Bret and Nicole get Married please review this


	23. Chapter 23 Bret and Nicole wedding day

chapter 23 Bret and Nicole wedding day

Today was big it her and Bret wedding day and she real Nervous? on inside become the man she about to is Bret the hit Man Hart one of 12 kids of Stu and Helen Hart and Owen is become her Brother in law she can believe she on Christmas eve She away love day before Christmas it made her happy and she told Bret she went to be a new wedding before Christmas day and she got her wish become after Christmas they was leaving for their Honey mooing after Christmas day become Bret knew love Christmas it her favorites Holiday of year and they when to back in time for new year become when his mom and dad got married

you know two can away utl Holiday are over before you and Bret live for you Honey Mooing after Hawaii not going no where and the Hotel there is going to book for new year anyway so just said Melissa

you know are right maybe we sure waiting become know Bret the man who about become my Husband went like have a Honey Mooning sweet anyway and they are book right now said Nicole then saw what was on Melissa Finger

oh Nicole was going to tell you that last Sunday at King of Ring David boy Smith ask me to Married him and I said yes it was the great night of my life but has away Shawn Michaels has to ruin it said Melissa

that just like HBK he ruin anything for someone or anyone that why they called HBK Melissa become he love to break people Heart and Nicole know don't you said Tiffany has she zip up Nicole wedding Dress

and with Ashley help the crowned place on top of her and Vintage was over Crowned and she was ready to walk down hall of chapel where her Brother Jason was Married to his wife Jessica who become and WWF Diva and a Member of Hart Foundation become she was Nicole sister in law and she when to be there for her Nicole Father died me when she was 19 years old but her Mother Cheyenne was there to watch her baby girl get Married and her 13 Brothers and Sisters there to her get Married too along with her friends

* * *

we are gathered here today to Married this man and woman in holy Matrimony for one who believe these two not sure be Married speak or forever hold your peace the Minister told them

no one said word about Bret or Nicole become they believe that Bret sure be with Nicole and Nicole sure be with Bret forever become their love for one another is beautiful love story

very will then now Bret and Nicole have so some wedding vows they like to said to one another so Bret when please said your wedding to Nicole please the Minister ask to start his wedding Vows

Bret took out little sheet of paper pocket of his suit with his wedding vows on it and he looking at his Bride and start to said the word that he write down on sheet and Owen help him write it

Nicole the first time saw was at Summer Slum in 1992 there was bad blood going between me and David Boy Smith at but you knew in thing going was going to get better between us and when you told you love me I feel something for you become you are love of my life and you are only woman for me and you are one I'm going to be with forever my love Bret told her

Nicole I believe you have something to said to Bret the Minister ask her

yes I doing she told him has ask Tiffany for sheet of paper and Melissa for Canadian Flowers after she went a Canadian wedding and so did Bret Nicole took sheet of paper from Tiffany and start to read it

Bret since the first time I saw you at Summer Slum 1992 I feel something for and I knew in my heart that you was the one ever we did has fight after you Match with Shawn Michaels at this year Survivor Series knew lost you then but end you come back to me in a local Club all place you told me how much you miss you and you still me and when kiss for first time since Montreal Screw over Job and I knew that someday you was come back to and when Shawn Michaels made lose our baby you was there for in that dark time just like I was there for Bret you are the man I'm called Husband and you are going to be a great Father to out Twins girls become you are the best there is the best then was and the best there ever will be the love of my life Bret the HITMAN hart said Nicole

then Owen can't help but Crying on inside for Nicole said has he was hold Canadian flag has he looking at Amber on Nicole side and he was on his brother side

has soon Bret and Nicole got done said their it was time for real deal

the rings if you please the Minister ask JIM NEIDHART and Ashley NEIDHART give Bret Nicole wedding him and Ashley give Nicole Bret wedding to and then The Minister start to speak

* * *

Repent after me Bret

Minister with this ring

Bret Hart with this ring

Minister I Bret

Bret Hart I Bret

Minister take you Nicole

Bret Hart take you Nicole

Minister to be my lawfully wed wife

Bret Hart to be my lawfully wed wife

Minister to love and to hold

Bret Hart to love and to hold

Minister Through sickness and Health

Bret Hart Through sickness and Health

Minister and has long we both sure live

Bret Hart and has we both sure live

Minister TIL death do us part

Bret Hart TIL death do us part

Nicole I do

then Bret slipped the wedding on her Finger

* * *

Now Nicole Repent after me

Minister with this ring

Nicole with this ring

Minister I Nicole

Nicole I Nicole

Minister take you Bret

Nicole take you Bret

Minister to be my lawfully wed Husband

Nicole to be my lawfully wed Husband

Minister to love and to hold

Nicole to love and to hold

Minister through sickness and health

Nicole through sickness and health

Minister has long we both sure live

Nicole has long both sure live

Minister TIL Death doing us part

Nicole TIL Death doing us part

Bret Hart I do

Then Nicole slipped wedding on Bret Finger

* * *

by power vested in me I pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the Bride the Minister to Bret

Bret remove the Veil from her eyes and face Bret was about to kiss to kiss his Bride when he hear a voice come from doors of Chapel it was Shawn Michaels and Nicole and Bret can't believe what they was see HBK here on Nicole and Bret wedding Owen and Hart Foundation stop HBK from ruin Nicole and Bret wedding he looking back Nicole and he kiss anyway and Nicole become Bret Hart has Owen Hart and Jerry Lawler throw HBK out door of chapel

I present Bret and Nicole Hart said the Minister

after that everyone got out their sat and writing for Bret and Nicole leaving to going Hotel where Reception was held and has got book a Honey Mooning sweet then become it was there wedding night and he celebrate with his new Bride in Canada become he not going TIL next year have to have Honey Mooning he knew Nicole the someway

in next Chapter is reception and Honey Mooning please review


	24. Chapter 24 Reception and Honey Mooning

chapter 24 Reception and Honey Mooning

Bret Hart and his new Bride and their friends and Family's have to Dinner Hall Hotel where Reception was going on there all kind of foods and Big wedding cake for everyone there wedding Gift for Bret and Nicole Bret told he has something for her but he was not going tell her what going on here tonight after wedding Reception but Bret knew what Nicole was thinking he knew his wife matter then anyone beside Owen he knew what his sister in law thinking in her mind

* * *

how everything Bret looking you are have fun on your wedding become I'm this is a great plan get Married on Christmas eve beside Christmas Day is Tomorrow? Morning and I know you and Nicole is Leaving after for Guys Honey Mooning after Holiday said Steve Austin

tonight was thinking have Wedding Reception and Honey Mooning on some night has my Christmas Gift to her and After she is the best woman I ever has in my life so I'm doing something special tonight Austin so don't tell her if you doing I hurt you got it said Bret Hart

you know don't talking new wed TIL the next day so don't I won't tell Nicole Hart that her new wed Husband has surprise for her so don't worry HITMAN my lips are seal said Steve Austin

good become come Nicole now and she sure is Beautiful tonight said Bret Hart

hey baby it about time to cut the cake are you ready to eat some Cake Nicole ask her new wed Husband Bret Hart by looking in his eyes she he was eat to so cake he waiting all night for it

I can't waiting for us to get our Honey Mooning become have plan for you my love I can't waiting to have sex with you tonight ever know I have to watch out and take slow become she Pregnant with my Twins girls Bret Hart said in mind

Bret and Nicole cut cake like all new wed doing first part of cake and Bret feed Nicole cake and Nicole feed Cake like ever new wedding doing after Cake was over Nicole hear favorites song Listen to your heart become it was Owen and Amber wedding Gift and they Dance to their song

then four more song

if I never knew you

can you feel the love tonight

I'M your Angel

become you love

after last song was over it time for everyone to leaving for home leaving Bret and Nicole to going Honey Mooning sweet for night when they to door of their sweet Bret turn to looking her to waiting for him to open the door then after Bret Open the to their sweet he turn Nicole pick her in arms and Carried her into Room like all new wed Husband to doing their wife

* * *

Bret and Nicole Honey Mooning Sweet

Hey baby I can walk you don't have Carried into our room beside I have something need to wear for you my new wed Husband so can I walk to the bed Bret Hart said Nicole Hart

you know the rule of new wed ever new wed Husband knew that their Bride carried into the room of Hotel and over to the bed so waiting TIL I place you on our bed then you can you get your wedding Gift from your sister in law said Bret Hart

after Nicole place on she get up and going Bathroom with little bag of something from sister in law Jessica in was lingerie that ever new wed Bride wear on her wedding night and it was pink Bret Favorites color Nicole come out of bathroom in her lingerie and saw her husband looking at with surprise and shock Bret don't know to said when he saw his wife

wow Nicole you looking sex and Beautiful in that lingerie wow this is first time I saw you in something wow I can't see what you got but first we have to make love and sex here tonight become are have Honey Mooning and wedding night on so night become I was not for next year to this Nicole my Beautiful wife said Bret Hart

you are baby we sure all on some night we don't to waiting for next year for this after all Tomorrow Christmas day I can't miss Bret so let doing what we doing let us made love but to take it become we don't lose our twins girls doing we now Bret my dear husband so let take in nice slow here tonight Nicole Hart told her Husband Bret Hart and she can see in his eyes that how much he love her

* * *

they get start by Nicole remove his shorts he and wear show has boxes on and no Surprise by her they was pink become he love the color pink and she take off his HITMAN T-Shirt then she got on top and start to kiss him and then start kiss his body too and she love him so much that Bret was her HITMAN the EXCELLEN OF EXECUTION AND she love him become he was the best there is the best then and the Best there ever will be BRET THE HITMAN HART and she away knew that Bret Hart was man for her and just like Bret Knew was woman for him

* * *

after they got with their love make and have a real slow and nice sex she Nicole looking at time see it was 12:30 it was Christmas Day her favorites time of year and she can't to be her Family and Friends Marry Christmas Bret Hart said Nicole Hart

Marry Christmas to you too Nicole Hart said Bret Hart

so Bret and Nicole going to sleep become they has big day come their way and start of their life has new wed

in next Chapter 25 Celebrate Christmas please review this chapter


	25. Chapter 25 Celebrate Christmas

chapter 25 Celebrate Christmas

Bret and Nicole Hart buy a new house for them to live in ever know I was Christmas she knew Bret went to move of Owen and Amber House so Their kids can have room of their someday ever know that ever knew this was going happened someday but he knew that his brother and sister in law was not too far away it walk away from their House and Amber was going to miss Nicole and Bret live with them

we are going to miss you we love it when you and Bret was live now that you two are move out going it going to be kind of sad with you not here in this House Amber told them with a sad looking in her

Don't about a thing we away come see you and Owen after we get move our new House beside there still time to kill we Christmas Gift to open and Christmas Dinner still eat said Nicole

so Nicole and Bret going to their new House to get thing ready Christmas Bret has Christmas tree and everything Nicole was get thing for the Dinner and Their Family and Friends start to show for Christmas Dinner some their friends some foods with them to help with the Dinner and being Christmas Gift for Nicole and Bret Hart everyone come with Their Gift and everything the going under the tree and everyone get ready to eat Dinner

this a nice House you here Bret I wish my House here Calgary Canada is going to looking this great has your and Nicole wow I love it here said the Rock has he looking at Brittany

so you are move here in Calgary Canada to be a Canadian just like me and Amber or you move to Calgary become your girlfriend is from here Bret Hart ask his best friend for over two mouths now

will I'm thinking about ask Brittany to Married me and know her she may when to stay here in Canada where her Family live and I don't when to Ruin her life beside this my GIFT to her Bret said the Rock

after Dinner was over it time open GIFT then has being with them and The Rock has special for Brittany and she don't know it is yet UIL she got from her long time boyfriend she open for GIFT open show a little box

oh boy I know what come said Amber

open up it Brittany said the Rock

Brittany open little box up and find Engagement Ring inside she can't believe what going is her boyfriend for a long time boyfriend was ask her to Married him after they been date now he ask her to Married

Brittany I know we be date for a long time and I know that you love me and you been with since I start my job a WWF and you are my forever wife and mother to my kids what I'm try to said is Brittany will you Married Me the Rock ask her has got down Knee

yes I will Married you my love said Brittany the Rock take Ring from her and slipped the ring on Brittany Finger and she was told than the Rock told her he was going to buy a house for them Calgary Canada where they to their friends

* * *

the day has come a close and everyone leaving for home leaving Bret Hart and his wife Nicole Hart alone at their new House now Nicole going to get ready to work on Nursery for her twins daughters become she knew she was about to give birth at anytime and she when to have Nursery ready before arrival her and Bret twins daughters and she everything just right for her daughters

Bret was down stairs get unpack thing they move Owen and Amber House and not two hour later Owen and Amber come back with more boxes with Nicole and wedding photos and photos of Ultrasound and Nicole that to be in Nursery over Rocking Chair

Owen and Bret was down stairs still unpack thing and Amber and Nicole was up stairs working on Nursery and Amber ask Nicole what was she was going to name her Twins daughters

I'm our first daughter name is Cheyenne Marie Hart and her twins sister name is Faith Ann Hart doing thinking will the name I pick out for our Twins girls Nicole ask Amber has she was about with Decorated in Nursery

I love the name you pick out for out daughters said Bret Hart with baby Clothing and to sat up two baby Cribs

thank you Baby said Nicole Hart

your welcome sweetheart said Bret Hart

they get Nursery done and everything was place where it Owen and leaving for home leaving Nicole and Bret alone in a beautiful Nursery for two beautiful Twin daughters that will be born soon

come on Nicole let going bed for night said Bret Hart

yes Baby I'm to bed for night said Nicole

they going to their Bedroom for night Bret Carried his wife to bed help her in bed after she get her night Clothing on they get into bed for and Bret wear to bed is his boxer that he wear on his wedding night and Nicole wear her lingerie to bed they get under the blanker Bret turn to his wife and said

good night Nicole Hart I love you beautiful wife Bret Hart told her

good night Bret Hart I love you too my sex husband Nicole Hart told him

Bret Hart turn off light and pull his wife close to him so he can feel his twins daughters inside Nicole Stomach kick his stomach before he fell to sleep Bret looking at his beautiful one last time and said a low voice

I can't waiting for our twins daughters to be born then he fall into a deep sleep wife in his arms

up next Chapter 26 the birth

please review


	26. Chapter 26 the birth

chapter 26 the birth

six days after Christmas it is new year eve 1997 was soon come to a close and at midnight was start of new year the open of 1998 a new year for Bret and Nicole they watch TV Owen and Amber stop by to watch big ball drop for new year when feel blood run down her legs she looking down

* * *

oh no said Nicole Hart

what wrong Nicole Amber ask her

I thinking my water just broke said Nicole Hart

WHAT RIGHT NOW said Bret Hart

yes now I need to get to Hospital NOW Bret said Nicole Hart told her Husband

Owen going outside to start car up to take his sister in law to Hospital when she give birth too twins girls Nicole was hurt so bad that she can't waiting to get Hospital she her husband Bret Hart back seat of Owen car and Amber passenger seat close door and was on their way to Hospital

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL

Nicole has just arrival at Hospital where DR Lee and his Nurse take her to deliver Room Nicole ask that her husband Bret Hart come with her so did her brother Owen Hart and his girlfriend Amber

they to room where Nicole start to dilated where she can deliver her first daughter she was told by Nurse push has she so she can deliver first daughter and easy when going easy

ok Nicole push said the Nurse

come on Nicole you doing great said Owen Hart

ah this real hurt said Nicole has push and squeezing Bret Hart hand at sometime Owen and Amber can't help but feel sorry for Bret has he listen to his yell into ear poor Bret Hart at last first daughter come out

what is her name going to be the Nurse ask Bret Hart

Cheyenne Marie Hart that our first daughter name Bret Hart told her

Cheyenne Marie hart got it said the Nurse

after 20 min of rest Nicole dilated to deliver their another daughter some has before Nicole yell in Bret Hart ear squeezing his right hand Owen and can't help but feel sorry for him

poor Bret Hart they said at sometime

Bret Hart just looking and said

don't worry Owen the time going when Amber has to give birth Bret Hart told his brother

after deliver their another daughter Nicole can rest now

what her name going to be the Nurse ask Bret Hart

Faith Ann Hart Bret Hart told her

Faith Ann Hart I got it said Nurse

Bret Hart was happy become his wife deliver two health baby girls and Nicole was happy she become a mother and wife and she has the great husband and father that a woman can ever for

the time of birth

Cheyenne Marie Hart was born at 10:45

Faith Ann Hart was born at 10:55

Dec 31 1997 was date of birth

* * *

IN NICOLE HOSPITAL ROOM

Bret and Nicole ask they can have their daughter in some room with them to being in new year and Bret was stay with his TIL she was released from hospital Owen said take of thing at house it just about time for ball to drop Bret has Cheyenne in arms Nicole has faith in her arms

has staffs doctors and Nurses in Hospital count down to new year

1 happy new year everyone yell out 1997 was gone now and in come the new year for everyone in Calgary Canada Nicole looking at her husband Bret Hart the man she married last year and told him

happy new year Bret said Nicole

happy new year to you too Nicole my love said Bret

then he looking at his new born daughters has Owen and Amber leaving the room

* * *

outside Hospital

happy new year Owen my king of hearts said Amber

happy new year to you too Amber my Queen of hearts said Owen then they kiss

up next chapter 27 new year

I hope for anyone who like this chapter will reviews it and for one who don't like don't reviews


	27. Chapter 27 new year

chapter 27 the new year

It now January 1 1998 Owen and Amber was get thing ready their wedding Owen hope Amber like his about get married on Valentine Day become he away love Valentine Day become it the for people who fall in love for one and Amber was best thing that ever happened in life he has just thinking about his wife when he saw her come in room

hey Owen I'm not feel to will thinking I'm to bed for a min so I can sleep this off whatever going on with my baby's Amber told him has she looking at her Boyfriend was worry about her

ok baby going bed for a min maybe you feel better went you get out of Bed and I hope you are Baby become I'm start to worry that you delver our son and daughter before your due date said Owen

it ok Owen I'm going to be fine I just don't feel ok I'm going to bed to take nap for a min love you said Amber then she kiss him but Owen won't let going she knew Owen was try undress to have sex with her and she try stop him however she he was not going to stop so she let doing but not in live room

come on Amber going to bedroom to this we doing this in our bedroom and we need to slow become I don't went any to happened to our children now doing we said Owen has he looking his girlfriend

yeah let doing that said Amber they going into bedroom to have sex become Owen feel like she they have not sex since got Pregnant last year and Owen she need it and Amber knew he went to have sex with her

* * *

a few day later on January 15 1998

Amber told Owen that her water just broke and she need to get Hospital right away so he get her ready to going to Hospital has got into car he called his Brother Bret to let him that Amber is on her way to Hospital become she was give birth right now

Nicole I have going to Hospital Amber going there right now to deliver her and Owen children's right now you can stay at home if you like become you here to be with I tell you how thing went ok love you said Bret Hart

Love you too Bret said Nicole then Bret leaving for Hospital to get his brother Owen for deliver of son and daughter and was about become a Uncle to Owen and Amber son and daughter

he get to Hospital Amber has been take to deliver room she dilated to give birth at anytime the Nurse who deliver Nicole and his twins daughter him that his Brother ask to come back to deliver room

has soon Bret got into the deliver room Amber has give birth to their son a she hold Owen hand and yell has she was Squeezing at sometime Bret don't know to said to his brother

has son their son was born DR Lee ask Owen what he was going to name his son and Amber to him the name in his ear Shuyin Lee Hart become she was name him after her father that pass away she was a teen

got it Shuyin Lee Hart said the nurse

after 30 min of rest Amber give birth to their daughter and she was Beautiful just like her mother and then DR Lee ask her what her daughter name was going to and first name come to is Emily Madison Hart said Amber

Emily Madison Hart got it said the Nurse

they leaving room leaving Bret and Owen Hart along Amber who going to be his sister in law next mouth and he can't waiting for that day when Owen and Amber get Married what a day that going to be

I can't believe they are here at last said Owen Hart

I know can't believe my Niece and nephew are here in this world at last said Bret

I know said Owen has he looking Amber the woman who was going to be his Bride and Smile

will baby brother I have to get home to my wife and two daughters Bret told him

ok give my nieces and kiss and hugs for me said Owen has he hug his brother goodbye

I will said going bye for now said Bret Hart has he leaving the room to going home to his beautiful and wife and his two beautiful twins daughters who waiting for him back at home.

where Bret said Amber has two Nurses come back into room with Shuyin and Emily Owen looking at his girlfriend and told her.

he has to back to Nicole and his two daughters they was waiting for him and Bret did not when to gone too long become Nicole need him there with her and he love her just I love you said Owen

I love you too said Amber

then one nurse hand Shuyin Hart to Owen

then another Nurse hand Emily Hart to Amber

Shuyin Lee Hart born at 10:55 on Jun 15 1998

Emily Madison Hart Born at 11:05 on Jun 15 1998

and Owen and Amber be more for two Health the new Hart Family going home in few days

* * *

at Owen and Amber House

with Bret Austin help Owen get the Nursery the done just time before Amber come home in a few days here when everything just right for new Hart Family and Jessica show up at Owen and Amber House to help get thing ready for Shuyin and Emily then Bret Hart and Steve Austin to going help Nicole with something that she need done in her Nursery she saw the plan of Owen and Amber wedding and she can't but Jealous of him and Amber

hey Jessica what with you and are you looking at me like you know I'm in Engagement to Amber so stop looking at me like that I'm leaving Amber Jessica Owen Hart told her has she was still looking at looking she went have sex with him

looking I don't care Owen I has you long about Nicole or Amber but you leaving me for Amber and she was my best friend and she take you away from that hurt my feel when I find you Engagement to my best friend said Jessica

I don't care how you feel I'm going to my bedroom said Owen Hart but he don't that Jessica was right behind and she close door behind and lock after place do not disturb sight on door

what are you doing in here you need to get-before Owen can get out what he was going tell Jessica Owen feel her push him on his and Amber bed she pin down where he can't move at all she start undress herself Owen try to hide his eyes but Jessica when not let then she undress Owen after she got on top him and start to kiss him Owen try not to her back but she made doing anyway Jessica hope Owen went get Pregnant and she was going make him doing it maybe Amber went off engagement and she be in engagement with Owen

* * *

Jessica have sex with Owen

oh Owen don't stop I love you I wish I still has you in my life you was my world and everything I went to be your wife and mother to your kids Owen don't stop move I went to get Pregnant by you Owen please don't stop this feel good oh this is best sex I ever before in my life you are great at this Owen please don't stop oh please don't stop said Jessica has softly Moan to Owen

Owen was feel Bad that he cheating on Amber with his ex-girlfriend and her best friend he hope that Amber don't find about him have sex with Jessica become if doing Amber will take his son and daughter away from and he don't need that become they was just born into world but Owen was thinking he get Jessica Pregnant without Amber know he believe she leaving them along went he and Amber are Married

Jessica this feel great and yes I will get you Pregnant but when it time come for you give birth you won't like and I won't be there you deliver this baby Jessica become I'm going with Amber become I'm going to Married Amber not you so deal with it Owen told her has he keep move inside her Owen give Jessica one of his seed and then get dress to going back to Hospital to be with Amber

we just have to see about that said Jessica has open door to leaving the Bedroom

next chapter Owen get Kidnapped

please review this


	28. Chapter 28 Owen get kidnapped

chapter 28 Owen Hart get Kidnapped

one hour has pass Owen has not come back Hospital to be with her and news born become she was going home in Morning has she was thinking about her man Owen walking to room and he walking to her leap to her and give her kiss on lips

hey baby sorry I'm late I hold up at work on Nursery I hope you are Mad at me for take so long doing that become you are come home in few days Owen told her has she looking know has lie

someone told me that Jessica made you have sex with her and over her said that she went to get Pregnant Owen baby please tell me their wrong become I real when to Married you said Amber

no they are not wrong Amber baby I love you and what happened with Jessica just a one time deal it never going happened baby you have my word baby please don't leaving me for happened between me and Jessica said Owen

ok I forever you for happened and I hope Jessica move on ever if she is Pregnant by you but she not going to Married I'm oh Owen I'm get Released tonight become everything is fine between me and Baby's so about a thing we are going home Health and will I been ready for hour to going home tonight be with you tonight Owen said Amber

I can't waiting to have you at home with me in my arms and I'm going to make sure that Jessica don't ruin and it for us become I love you and we are get married if she like it or not you are one for me not Jessica said Owen has was place car seat with his son Shuyin Lee Hart and Amber has Emily Madison Hart car seat in back seat Owen can't help but Smile and his son and daughter has they was in peace sleep in their car seat they got home Amber can see Jessica was still there at her and Owen House

you Bitch what you still here for make my fiancé have sex with you know he father to my kids and soon going to my husband you need to leaving before I called the Police Jessica and we was friend but not anymore become you has sex with the man I love now get lost you Bitch Amber told her but Jessica was not listen to her

I'm not leaving Amber I have big plan for Owen and you need to take your son and daughter leaving become I'm not done with him yet you are one need to get lost Amber become me and Owen going have baby and we are going to getting Married no one not going to stop us not ever you Bitches said Jessica has push her back into car and lock the car door then she make Owen going inside the House back to bedroom to have sex again Amber was worry about her man and father to her kids so she called Bret become she knew he will save Owen from Jessica

Hello Bret Hart has he pick the home phone

Bret Owen need your help Jessica is make him have sex with her and she going to make him Married her Bret please you have to save your brother from please we need your and Nicole help please come over has you Bret and being Nicole with you I can't help him become Jessica has me lock inside car Amber told him

don't worry Amber we are way I have the Rock and Brittany with our daughters TIL we get back I save my Brother Owen from his ex-girlfriend I be there in a min Bret told her before he disconnect Amber call Nicole walk into the room where she hear that something bad was happened to her brother in law and they her husband was at was not good a all

Nicole we have going save Owen from his Ex-girlfriend Jessica whatever she up to she try to ruin everything for Amber and their kids we don't need that to happened we need to Owen and Amber House said Bret Hart

ok I ask my brother my brother here with our daughter TIL we get back going waiting in car for me I right there love you Bret said Nicole has she kiss him then leaving to going to talking her brother

Nicole get done talk to her brother about babysat Cheyenne and Faith and Jason said to his be happy to babysat his Niece's has they going save Owen from Jessica they just who was not too late

back at Owen and Amber house

Amber get out of car at last looking at her son and Daughter to make they was ok and Shuyin was cry and so was his sister just then Bret and Nicole show up with Jessica sister Heather and X-PAC

where is he said Bret

their inside the house I don't what be going on in there but I'm worry about him Bret please you have to get in there before something bad happened to him Amber told him has was crying

don't worry we get there Amber said Nicole

they get inside and they looking all over for Owen and Jessica but are where to find and this was worry Bret he now thinking what if Shawn Michaels doing to get back at him for happened at king of ring

there someone who live be side of them said she Jessica take from House to a Van waiting in back of House she told them don't who help plan it but they need to get Chapel before they too late and has she done they going back to their car and head for Chapel where he married Nicole last year they hope are not too late too stop wedding

at Chapel

Owen can't believe he got him himself kidnapped by his ex-girlfriend Jessica and he can't believe this was happened to him he going to married to a woman I that he broken up with in high School and she when to take him years later Owen hope his brother come to save him soon become he going to Married Amber the mother to his kids

Nicole and Bret get to Chapel in time to stop the wedding from happened they get inside to see Owen waiting for Jessica become Bret knew what the minister said to everyone and Amber has just got there to save her fiancé Married Jessica who know she may him right there after she stop Jessica from Married Owen

Jessica friends and Family for her and her father and Mother was there to watch there baby girl get Married but Bret was not going to let that happened he was going stop this wedding no matter what it took to save his brother just has everyone was get ready wedding to start Nicole give Amber her wedding dress she wear to married Bret she knew if Amber wear her wedding it when stop Jessica from Married Owen

just minister said speak now or forever hold you peace that when Bret got up and said I have something I like to said Bret told everyone

Jessica can't believe this has happened

what going happened next find out and see please review this


	29. Chapter 29 Jessica wedding day ruin

chapter 29 Jessica wedding day ruin

Jessica Father and Mother can't believe Bret Hart Owen Brother was there too ruin everything for their baby they don't know what going on or Jessica can't believe Owen Brother was here if Bret was here then Amber was right behind him and Jessica feel was right she saw Amber in Nicole wedding dress come her way and Amber was looking right at her

looking here Jessica this my fiancé I'm going to Married him not you I'm Engagement to him he going to my Husband and I love him he my father to my Children and he going my Husband so back off now Bitches he mine said Amber

the Minister just looking at two Brides and did not said a thing to them and he did not between them and there was about be cats between two Brides and Owen was going to right in Middle of the fight is about but Jessica back down become she knew she was not going to win Owen Hart love and she know not going have a baby him ever

Looking Jessica what we was great but I'm in love with Amber now she mother to my Children and I love her I hope you find someone that going to love you who are someday but it going to me and you are not going to have and baby by become we has sex before this I did not take off and your Clothing become I saw Amber give Birth to my son and daughter and I don't when to leaving them sorry I still have make wedding plan with Amber and Minister I'm sorry about this and for ruin your time with all this I'm sorry please forgive Owen ask him

don't worry about this has Happened before so don't worry a thing ok and please called me when are ready you and Amber ready to get Married ok said the Minister with that he leaving chapel so doing Owen and Amber so they can going make their wedding plan has walking by Jessica Father and Mother Jessica Father Mike looking at Amber and told her

are you happy Bitches you ruin this special day for my little girl don't thinking there going to pay back become is and I'm going make you two don't get Married and has far your Children going I wish they was never Born you won't get away with this Bitches said Mike

if you try to hurt her or my children I will have you arrest for Assault so if you know what good for you Mike you stay away from Amber and our Children got it and I won't said it again Owen told him

don't I make sure he stay beside you love Amber and she love you don't worry about a thing he will stay from Amber and your Children I make of that Kimberly told them has she was looking at her Husband who was looking at her

thank you DR Kim said Amber

then they leaving Chapel and Kimberly was right behind leaving her Husband there to about he said and he saw little get to leaving the Chapel too ever know she not Married but now he thinking not to Attack Amber and their Children become never be arrest and he never been to Jail and he when to keep it that way

Owen and Amber House

Owen and Amber get back home they walk inside to see Heather and X-PAC inside House that care of their son and daughter they knew with Heather and X-Pac their Children was going to be safe anything

hey Owen we was worry about you when hear what happened Bret and we worry that you was going Married your ex-girlfriend but I'm you are safe thank god for that become we was real worry about you said Heather

yeah thank for worry about guys Owen told them in a low Voice

thank you for looking after our Children for did you put them in Nursery where they can sleep inside their Cribs have peace dream about their father and Mother wedding day said Amber

Owen just walk away when he that feel sorry what he did to Jessica and way thing was looking Owen knew Amber was going to be Jealous wife Through Marriage and Owen see it never going work out so he don't know to thinking now he wish just Married Jessica today and not hurt her feel like he did and he kind of feel bad it

hey Owen we are going to Bret and Nicole House to tell them thank you for help us save you today and I know you went to stay here with our Children so I be right back said Amber has she try kiss her fiancé but Owen went not kiss her back

Owen what is you deal Jessica gone out of your life I love you and I went be with you Owen please tell you don't still love her Owen become I love you Owen Amber ask him has Owen was looking away from her

Looking Amber I know where this is going are be Jealous Through our Marriage and something me affair on me with someone and your Children are not mine another man or you just use me to have to have kids with me I'm sorry Amber but Engagement off we are not get married TIL you tell what going on with you said Owen Hart

you know I'm Called Bret and ask him to come over to talk to you Owen and I'm not have affair on Owen I don't what make you thinking I'm when you are have Affair on me and I know my kids is your become we has sex in back of your car last year and your brother sister in law can tell you Owen that why I stop wedding today become I love you said Amber

I believe when I see it for now wedding and Engagement is off Amber become I can see this Marriage is not going to work for us and I'm going to Club myself to thinking what I have done today to Jessica and her Family it was not right for I did to them I see now we have never got in Engagement or start Family said Owen has he leaving house to going to Club

Amber looking down at her Engagement Ring now she see Owen is have Affair with Jessica and that he never love her maybe she tell that she was pregnant by Steve Austin before they start date and she hope it don't ruin thing between Hart Foundation and Bret may when to be with His Children so she stay home with her Children so stay at home while Owen was at Club deal what today who he may run into his EX-girlfriend again so she going Nursery to see her son and daughter peace sleep inside their cribs she don't know said about her and Austin or not so she going to waiting TIL Owen cool off before she said anything

I don't thinking Amber come with us Bret and Nicole House so let going then and tell Bret what going on said Heather

yeah maybe we sure said X-PAC

they going to Bret and Nicole house to tell Bret what going between Owen and Amber and about fight they just has about Jessica and they hope Owen is not have Affair with Jessica become she love him and Owen love her and hope they work think out before their wedding come and Jessica has move before that day come

* * *

AT CLUB

Owen was at Club have a beer along he was thinking about fight he has with Amber become he come here to Club he drinking what happened today off his mind when he saw Jessica at Bar have a soda become she never Drink before in her life and she feel bad that her wedding was ruin by Owen Girlfriend who is become his wife and his brother Bret Jessica was thinking Owen she saw at Table alone Drink she knew has to take him become he was Drinking so she walk over to his table to talking him

hey Owen why are you here sure you be Amber make wedding plan right now Jessica ask Him

looking Jessica I don't went to hear that Bitches name right become I feel bad what I did to you today and I she have Affair on me and she know it that why she not tell that she so I called off Engagement and Wedding TIL she tell me she have Affair or not and something tell that her Children is not mine Jessica I'm sorry I hurt you feel today at your wedding Owen told her

don't worry about it come let get home said Jessica

ok I don't when to be that Bitches right now but take me home anyway Owen told her they pay beer and sola and for Jessica Van she was use Owen to Bar keep told not Bret or Amber where he was become he something plan for Jessica has soon they got to her Van Bar keep told Owen she won't said a word they leaving Club and get to Van Owen see back sets was down and he looking at Jessica and ask her

hey Jessica why don't you get into back of your Van Owen ask her

no I can't doing that said Jessica

then why don't we going to your House then so I can stay the night with you said Owen has was getting Van

Owen I'm take you home to -Jessica was stop Owen kiss on her lips she push him back but she know Owen get Drink she can't fight the kiss end with Jessica looking at Owen

ok OWEN but just for one night that it Jessica to him but she knew he not listen to her

* * *

Jessica House

They get to Jessica house walk inside Owen Lock the door to House it was just a one bed Room Owen looking at Jessica and ask where your bedroom

Owen we are not going there said Jessica

yes we now where you bedroom Owen ask her again

just down hall to right said Jessica

good become you are come with me Owen told her has he took her hand and lead her bedroom Jessica she knew has to give in become Owen he was not going give up become Owen was Drinking and when Owen get Drinking that when sex start and she know that Amber need to get use to this but tonight Owen have sex with her

is Owen have Affair with Jessica and will Owen and Amber thinking before wedding find and see please review this


	30. Chapter 30 a new Beginning part 2

chapter 30 a new Beginning part 2

The day next Owen was still at Jessica House and in Jessica bed with no Clothing on he wake up in Jessica bedroom looking at her at where she has no Clothing was will he next help but thinking about last night where he and Jessica has sex ever know it was wrong but it was best sex time he ever in life hell Jessica was better at then Amber Owen was just about ready to get to dress for day when I saw Jessica wake up

hey baby good Morning how did sleep last night Owen ask her has he kiss her off and on her lips

I sleep good with you by side Owen it was best sleep I ever has it along time and the you has sex with last night was great too thank you Owen I wish we be Together forever and Bound Forever but I know that not going happened it just a dream said Jessica

it going to happened become I'm called thing off with Amber at tonight Raw is War show tonight become she not going to said she have Affair with and she not going to so I'm called it with Amber tonight show in Vancouver Canada that where show going to be air tonight and you can come with me tonight if you baby said Owen

I when love that said Jessica has start kiss him this a deep French kiss with Passionate and love become she knew Owen was going to her husband when get Engagement Ring for her become she don't when to wear Amber Engagement Ring become who what she has on it

they got done kiss Owen looking at Jessica and said

we got time to kill let going to mall and out to eat before have to going to show tonight Owen told her has get up to get dress for day and has he was get dress was Dress he saw his celled Phone ring it was his Brother Called him Owen Answer his Phone

* * *

ON PHONE TALKING

Owen where are you at Amber be since last night when you not come home to her Bret ask him

look Bret don't start with me ok and I don't what Amber thinking become I know she have Affair on if you see it or not Owen told his Brother Bret

Owen Amber when to talking to you said Bret

good become I have something when to said to her said Owen

Bret give Amber his Celled Phone so she can talk to Owen and what just to him just now was not good something was up and he believe Amber was not have Affair with anyone Owen just said that to end their Relationship

Hey Owen when are you come home I'm worry about I try called you last night but you did not Answer your celled please tell you not with Jessica Owen become I went to work thing out with you please Owen come home said Amber

oh here going again Amber why doing you thinking I called of wedding become of thing like that and you run down Jessica like she some kind dog you just run over Amber I was going TIL tonight to said this but I'm said right now I'm DONE WITH AND ALL YOU ARE NOW IS A BITCHES said Owen

I'm not a Bitches Owen and I'm not have Affair with anyone please come home so we can talking Owen please I went to make thing between us baby please come home to me and Children said Amber

no I'm done Amber goodbye said Owen

But Owen I -Owen disconnect before Amber can said More to him

end of Call

* * *

wow it looking like Amber is real try win your heart back Owen and thank for take up for me you are best and I love you baby you are one for me Owen said Jessica has she was get Dress for them going out on their first since High School this was going to be a great day for her has she was kiss Owen again Owen Celled start to ring again it was Bret called him

you going Answer that Jessica ask him

Hell no become I know that soon I Answer he going start hell with me so no I'm not Answer my phone said Owen

Amber hear Owen Voice Mall

hey this Owen sorry I miss your called please leaving your name and Number I get back to has soon I can

Owen this Amber I hope you are come to show tonight so we can talk I see you tonight maybe love you Owen goodbye the she disconnect the called then she start to become she knew right there and then Owen was with Jessica and he was never come back home to her and their Children she has lost her man the love of life

Owen did not pick up did he Nicole ask her

no he did Nicole he one have Affair not me and I lost father to my Children Nicole what I'm going to doing now it over between he went to be with Jessica and it not right for me and Children I wish he come home but he not going so I guess he be at Raw is War in Vancouver Canada he talk to me there and I know he going to being Jessica with Him said Amber has she crying

hey Nicole I'm called Vince McMahon to see he let me come tonight show to talking to Owen about leaving Jessica and going back to Amber I hope he said yes become I real need to talking to him about this Affair with Jessica and if he start yell at me I start at him back become I did before Bret told his wife Nicole

I hope so to become Owen need good talking to said Nicole

Bret called Vince McMahon to ask about come to Raw is War to talking about this Affair that be going on Vince McMahon said it was fine has along he stay away from Shawn Michaels it was fine Bret get off with Phone with EX-BOSS

will what did he said Nicole ask her Husband

it was Fine has long I stay away from Shawn Michaels it was I told him I was going to talking Owen about this Affair he be have and he ok said Bret

good let get going said Nicole

they get ready to going to show and I hope thing what out will for everyone

* * *

At Calgary Mall

Owen and Jessica has just got to Mall where he going to take her shop for new Clothing and everything she need it for House become he was move of Amber House and move in with Jessica become he love her and he was going to Married whatever Bret Nicole Amber or his friends like it or not Owen and Jessica saw this Jewelry Stone on way out of Mall let stop here for MIN said Owen

sure what for Jessica ask him

you see Owen told her

they going to into Stone Jessica looking at Jewelry has Owen saw this Beautiful Engagement he going to buy that Engagement Ring Jessica become they was going to be Engagement for this and no one was going stop them from get Married this time Owen was going make sure of that Owen saw Jessica looking a Diamond Heart Necklace and Owen to her waiting then he ask her to waiting outside for outside Stone for him then he back at ring

are you going buy that ring said sales lady

yes I'm it for woman who just in here with me Owen told her

you know it Engagement Ring said sales lady

I know said Owen

so sales Lady take out ring give Owen this one I went he told her

ok said sales Lady

Owen buy the ring and Diamond Heart Necklace too in a Bug and leaving the stone but he don't know that someone was right behind him

hey baby are you ready to going said Owen

yeah I'm ready to going become have to get to show said Jessica

your we can eat after show said Owen

Jessica and Owen Leaving Mall going to show in Vancouver Canada where Owen I know there going to hell to pay when he get there but he don't care what anyone thinking he was in love with Jessica they was going to be his wife now

Owen has move on with Jessica and there going to hell to pay in next chapter please review this


	31. Chapter 31 Raw is War

chapter 31 Raw is War

good eve and welcome tonight Raw is War live in Vancouver Canada tonight first time since Montreal last year we are going to see Bret the HITMAN hart in a WWF ring since last year Survivor Series said JR

I JR this going be great and can't waiting to hear what king of heart has to said about Affair that he be have Jessica of people his ex-girlfriend what in hell is Owen Hart thinking JR said Jerry the king Lawler

I don't know King but Owen Hart is here with Jessica and who know going happened tonight all I know someone is have Affair and we are going find tonight live in Vancouver Canada

just then Owen Hart Music start to play has he was come down to ring with Jessica become he was going out Amber and Bret alone with his wife Nicole then mix Cheer and boos tonight in Vancouver Canada

I don't what you people thinking I know that Bitches Amber is have a Affair on me so right here tonight I'm ask if she have a Affair on me become something tell she but first I have something for Jessica

then he looking at Jessica and said

Jessica I'm sorry for happened last time and this time going to happened for real and I hope you love you what I have in this box that he pull of bag it was a little box with Engagement Ring inside

Jessica will married me Owen ask her

yes I will Married you Owen

then he slipped Engagement Ring on Jessica where she start French kiss again has she slipped Tongue inside Owen Mouth has he pick her up so kiss can deep and passionate but it was when Amber Music start to play her Light it up

she get into ring and going right Jessica but Owen get between them to stop Amber from attack Jessica and then Bret Hart Music start play and he was not play with Owen become he has just ask Jessica to Married him

looking here Bitches I told you Owen was mine we has get Married and he father to my Kids so I don't care what you thinking Owen is Mine and we are get Married and I'm TAKE HIM WITH ME BITCHES Amber told her has Bret was getting Ring

and did I said we was not get Married become you are have affair on me I told it over between and don't said you not have Affair become I know you are Amber and I love Jessica we are get Married now so deal with it said Owen

looking Owen Amber is not have Affair you are and Amber she love you she went to Married you please Owen don't doing this to her please she need you and your Children Their father said Bret Hart

I don't care Bret we are done and I'm Married Jessica and be Together forever I'm out of here said Owen Hart then he take Jessica hand leaving the ring has he was be boos yet again

I can't believe this Owen Hart is now in Engagement with Jessica JR what going on said Jerry the king Lawler

I don't king but it make me sick said JR

* * *

BACK SAGE

Nicole run into her Brother in law back sage where she see him with Jessica Nicole can't believe what she was see Owen Hart her Brother in law in Engagement to Jessica after everything Amber done for him this how he pay her back by be in Engagement to Jessica it was wrong for her brother in law to doing this Amber she just looking him and did not said a word a walk to ring where Bret and Amber was

what was your sister in law deal she just looking at us and did not said a word to us looking she was mad us become we are in Engagement now she was not happy with you become you called thing off with Amber Owen I don't like where this going maybe we sure not get -Owen stop her by kiss this his Tongue was in her Mouth and she was love it has they was kiss Bret walking pass them just looking and Amber did not said a thing and just walk on

the Hart Foundation Lock Room

I can't believe Owen when doing this to Amber she love him with her heart and she give him Children and he in love with Jessica I can't believe this said Brittany

I went to fight him tonight said X-Pac

he not here Owen has just Vince McMahon about take night off and Vince give him night off said Tiffany

we have a six man tag team tonight and Owen take the off said the Rock

it I guess it just us tonight said Undertaker

don't I just done talking with Vince and he said Bret team up with us for one since Owen not here and Shawn Michaels not here tonight be he out hurt since the king of ring said Heather

ok thank you for doing that said Bret Hart

your welcome said Heather

* * *

the last Match of night Hart Foundation VS DX

this last match of night Bret HITMAN Hart team with THE ROCK and Undertaker to take DX Member Road Dog Kevin Nash and RIC Flair here and I can't waiting king said Jim Ross

I JR this is going a great way to end Raw is War with Bret Hart and Hart Foundation this is going to one great Match JR and I can't waiting to see this Match JR I went see it now said Jerry the king Lawler

you don't have to waiting king become here they come said Jim Ross

This a six man tag team match sat for one fall come down to ring Bret HITMAN Hart said Howard FINKEL

everyone is on their feet JR I love it said Jerry the king Lawler

Then Rock Music start to play and tags partners the rock and the undertaker said HOWARD FINKEL

become was tag team Championship and Bret was happy

next song are you ready

and their opponent Road DOGG BIG DADDY COOL Kevin Nash and RIC FLAIR Degeneration X said HOWARD FINKEL

They into ring to start the Match

looking it going to HITMAN and big daddy cool to start one off said JR

ring the bell said the Referee

has match start Kevin Nash is take hard hit from he use the ring rope and everything that Bret can thinking to make big daddy cool bleed his tag team partners try to help but they was take out by The tag team Championships THE rock and the undertaker inside the ring Bret give his best move to pall him out for THREE COUNT

1

2

3

RING THE BELL SAID Referee

here are your winner Bret HITMAN Hart and tag team Tag team Championship the rock and the Undertaker said HOWARD FINKER

what a great way end Raw is War JR said Jerry the KING Lawler

yell yeah said Jim Ross

I can't TIL Next week JR said Jerry the king Lawler

I feel the some way king TIL next time good night live Vancouver Canada said JR

then RAW IS WAR GOING THE AIR

what is Hart Foundation to next find out see please review this


	32. Chapter 32 Raw is War and wedding

chapter 32 Raw is war and wedding

good eve and welcome to Raw is War tonight Owen Hart will talking about his know find Relationship with Jessica the woman going become wife at Royal Rumble pay-pry-view King and see that is going to Make sick said Jim Ross

your right JR I wish Owen went stay with Amber become they kids Together and they need Their father JR it not what Owen doing to Amber Jessica just use him why king of heart see that JR said Jerry the king Lawler

I feel the someway has King be I just told Amber is called Owen to talk him again tonight and let hope he listen to her king become she love Owen and she give him son and Daughter King he sure love her back said Jim Ross

just JR song that Amber Music start to play and she was real up sat for happened last week on Raw is War all she went is to have Owen back in hear life ever take out Jessica for good

last was a bad night for me ever since Owen called off Our Engagement I can't sleep at night I worry about our Children and I'm about what going happened to them so Owen I know you here please come out talking me said Amber

just then Owen Music play start Amber hope Owen went forgive and leaving Jessica for her so they can get Married and be a Family like they away dream about she went to be with him no one else

Amber I know went you and I hear what you said about Our Children and I'm sorry for I called you last week and since I ask Jessica to Married me I have not hear or see her since last weeks and I believe what you said last week you was not have affair I sure have waiting but I too worry about Children and what they are going to said to when they get to their teen year so Amber will please take me back Owen ask her has she see Jessica Engagement in his hand

so she just use you for sex she never love Owen Bret and I try to tell she was just use you but you has to find out hard way and Owen knew I went take you back become I love you said Amber

I love you too said Owen then they kiss in middle of Ring where Owen slipped Tongue inside Mouth where French kiss her Amber has never be French before but she was love it Amber knew that king of heart went to Married her

there you Owen and Amber are back together and they are get Married who know maybe at Royal Rumble Pay-pry-view king what night that going to be said JR has he happy for Owen and Amber

but celebrate was ruin when Jessica come down to Ring to talking Amber and she was not happy Owen is leaving her Amber and Jessica was going doing something about it so Amber will never Married Owen

l Amber you just don't like went you see me with Owen and I have something said to you the night Owen Drink I was going take him but he went to going home with Me and we has sex that night become he drink so Amber I'm sorry but Owen is come with me so deal with it said Jessica

Owen why did you not called I went come to Club to pick you knew that I hope you don't leaving with her become I need you our Children need their father I miss wake up side you everyday the house is not since you leaving please come home Amber ask him

I'm sorry looking if my Marriage with Jessica don't work out come back to you Amber I'm sorry but I have to-Owen was stop when he hear Bret Music play and he was not happy

Look Jessica my Brother don't have to going no where with you he love Amber and he love his Kids he don't need you need his life so Owen and Amber I called Minister and he going to be here tonight said Bret

what said Jerry the king Lawler

we are going have wedding tonight this under real said Jim Ross

Jessica is mad and leaving the ring

* * *

back sage

The Minister just show up to wed Owen and Amber here tonight Raw is War and Ring was get set up for wedding and wedding cake has just here and Nicole let Amber use her wedding dress and Owen was suit that Bret wear on his wedding day and Bret book and Honey Mooing sweet for later become Nicole has talk to Vince about Owen night and he said it was fine

the ring was ready Owen and Amber Children was there WWF Superstar and Divas was their Owen Boss was there and Minister was come down to Ring he step into ring where he waiting for Owen and Amber to come down to ring then wedding start has Canadian Fans in Montreal start to cheer when Bret was take his Brother down to ring to Married the Mother to his Children

are you ready for this Bret ask his Brother

ready has I'm ever going to be Owen told him

Wedding play start to play

Amber come down to ring she was beautiful Bride and with Crowd on her head with Vintage over and Nicole walk beside her Amber can't be happy become she looking forward to a great Future with her Husband Owen and Their Children and she thinking have two more kids when Owen Retired from WWF she get into Nicole pull Vintage off face she take roses that she hold and ever her to Owen she looking Owen Eyes and believe this is happened

we are here today to Married this man and woman into holy Matrimony for one sure not believe they sure not be Married speak now or forever hold you peace said the Minister

no one did not said a thing

very will Owen and Amber some wedding they like to said to one another said the Minister

OWEN START FIRST

Amber the day I saw day I love you and ever I was date Nicole at that I know in my heart that Nicole was going back to Bret and that night we made love and when you give Birth to our son and Daughter I knew went start Family are love was never going to die and ever if Jessica did come between us my Heart was away with you Amber said Owen

Amber start to cry it ruin her makeup little but she don't care

AMBER YOU ARE NEXT SAID MINSTAR

Owen when I fell in love with you last I knew you was one for me and you was my dream King and I'm your Queen and we have prince and Princess in our life and they best thing that ever come into our life and just like you was best that ever happened to Owen I love you and we are Bound forever my love said Amber

* * *

now that vows was done it now time for Owen and Amber to be wed

repent after me

with this ring I Owen

with this ring I Owen

take you Amber

take you Amber

to be my lawfully wife

to be my lawfully wife

to love and to hold

to love and to hold

through sickness and health

through sickness and health

has long we both sure live

has long we both sure live

TIL death doing us part

TIL death doing us part

I do said Amber

then Owen wedding ring slipped on Amber finger by her Engagement Ring

* * *

now it your turn Amber said do some repent after me

with this ring I Amber

with this ring I Amber

take you Owen

take you Owen

to be my lawfully Husband

to be my lawfully Husband

to love and to hold

to love and to hold

through sickness and health

through sickness and health

has long we both sure live

has long we both sure live

TIL death doing us part

TIL death doing us part

I do said Owen

and Amber take wedding ring slipped on Owen finger

by power vested in me I now pronounce Husband and wife you my kiss your Bride Owen

Owen pull Amber close him and kiss with passionate has he pick her

has soon kiss was done the Minstar said

I give you Owen and Amber Hart

Bret can't happy that Amber is his sister in law

and Nicole and Amber was now cousins

now wedding is there going Raw is War part TIL next please Review


	33. Chapter 33 Owen affair with Jessica

chapter 33 Owen Affair with Jessica McMahon

After wedding was over Owen and Amber Hart going to their Lock Room has soon they got there Owen saw his son and daugher there waiting for him along with his friends and was happy Amber and Owen Married now but show was now over and Owen knew Jessica was not give up that Easy she come with something to Ruins his And Amber Marriage and Owen know how his Ex-Girlfriend work

Hey Owen what wrong you looking work about something this is not you Owen you need to tell me what going you are my Husband please don't keep hide what you are feel right now said Amber

I'm sorry i have to keep this from you TIL i talking to Jessica i don't went to hurt you or our Children right and i need to talking to Jessica right so please can i doing this alone said Owen

ok but if she try to make and move on you Owen please leaving i don't went to lose you again i love you Owen you are my everything please don't leaving me again said Amber

ok i will tell her not put her hand on me and to leaving us alone Amber and i never leaving you alone again you have my word sweethart he kiss her and leaving the Room

has Owen step into Hall Way he has a flash back on night he has sex with Jessica and what he told her this Morning before they come to show and his wedding here tonight on Raw is War

* * *

Owen don't stop this feel good i miss you and i love you Owen please don't leaving me again Owen said has he kiss her he never feel anything like this with Amber Owen know now he sure have start Family with Jessica not Amber

Don't worry Jessica I'm never going back to that Bitch ever again you are the one i went to be with forever my love I'm never Married become we are get Married and we are going have Children and I'm going to be with you forever said Owen then he start move inside of her so they can have a baby like she went Jessica knew she was become Pregnant by Owen and she knew he was going to a great father to her baby

Monday Morning

Owen just wake up in Jessica bed and he has best sex with Jessica last night ever know he was Drinking last night but Owen knew that Jessica was Pregnant by him and he going have a baby by him ever know Amber has kids by him Owen wish that he never got Amber Pregnant

hey Owen are you ok please talking to me said Jessica

good Morning my love how did you sleep last night Owen ask her

i has a great sleep with you by my side but i know Amber going to take you back and i know we are never going husband and wife become Bret and Amber going to make sure of that I'm sorry for what Happened Last it never going Happened Again Owen said Jessica

Owen kiss her again has was kiss her Owen and he know was Bret make him and he come to end of flash back become he knew he need to talking to Jessica why he Married Amber here tonight after come out his Flash back he run into Vince McMahon

Hey Vince where Jessica i can't find her anywhere did she leaving before my wedding please tell me where she when so i can talking to her Vince i know hurt again i need to said I'm sorry Owen told his boss

she back to Hotel and Owen I'm give you the night so you can fix your relationship with Jessica and i don't when to see back here TIL you are Married to Jessica got said Vince McMahon

she a McMahon they are talking to me said Owen

yes but going to before i fired you Owen said Vince McMahon

yes sir said Owen

then he leaving for Hotel to talking Jessica now he know Vince McMahon was her real father it not Mike Jessica was Daugther to Vince McMahon and Owen Knew he has to get back with boss Daughter before he lose his Job

* * *

at Hotel

Owen ask woman where Jessica Hotel Room was the Woman told him 302 Owen run to Jessica after the woman give him Hotel Room Key hope Jessica was still there Owen got there in time become Jessica was about ready to leaving

Jessica there you are i worry about you when leaving me in Ring with Amber and baby I'm sorry for Happened to if i knew Bret was set up this plan to make me Married we sure have come tonight show I'm sorry baby please please for forgive for happened here tonight said Owen has he looking at his wedding ring

i forgive oh i guess Vince told you i was his Daughter is that why you come run in here the way you did to stop me become he may have told you if we don't get Married my Father was going to Fired you right Owen said Jessica McMahon

yeah that what he and i can't come back to Raw TIL we are Married your told me that too i know i have to Divorced Amber and Married and when find we are Married i can come back work and i love you Jessica you are my everything said Owen

i love you to Owen said Jessica McMahon then they start kiss but Owen start for a min

hey i need to put something our door so no one will walk in on us said Owen

right you need to doing that said Jessica

so Owen did put do not Disturn sigth on door and Owen lock the door and going back to Jessica to have sex with her and Jessica ask Owen to take a shower with her and he said yes they going beth where Owen start to undress her and she undress him and they step into shower to make love Jessica was have the of her life

* * *

BACK at Arena

Owen sure is take a long to get back here i hope something did not happened to I'm get ready worry about my husband something not right here Owen sure have come back by where is Bret Amber ask her brother in law

i don't know i try called his phone but he not pick i hope not have sex with Jessica become he Married to you now and she need to back before she get hurt if Jessica make him have sex with her and I'm not going one happy brother said Bret

Austin and Rock just got back from their Match with Scott Hall and Kane come let going back to Hotel the show is over and we need to see what up with Owen and make sure that he ok become are worry about him too said Austin

they to going Hotel and that where Raw is War off AIR

* * *

BACK AT HOTEL

Owen and Jessica get done with Their shower however Owen and Jessica was not done have sex he pick up and Carry her over to bed where they where their love make keep on after Owen went to keep Boss happy and he went to keep Boss Daughter Happy too after they got done Owen and Jessica to rest before going to bed for night

wow Owen that was best sex i ever has i hope when we get Married this love make will get matter said Jessica McMahon

yes it will don't worry about a thing said Owen

hey there something i be when to tell you and i hope you don't get Mad about it said Jessica McMahon

what that said Owen

I'm Pregnant i just find out not too long I'm have a baby said Jessica McMahon

so that why Vince McMahon told me i has to get back with you become you are have a baby by me said Owen

that right said Jessica McMahon

so who going to Married us Owen ask her

i know yet but he told me that he going to find someone first before wedding Day said Jessica McMahon

i can't waiting said Owen

me too said Jessica McMahon then she going has Owen tell her put on bra and Underwear and he on some boxer to see in and Owen pull Jessica McMahon close and going to sleep for night

what going happened it McMahon Family VS Hart Family find out see and please review this


	34. Chapter 34 Montreal Screw overjob part 2

chapter 34 Montreal screw overjob part 2

Over next few week Amber keep Worry about her Husband and Bret Keep looking for him but Owen is no where to find and that Make Bret worry more about Amber and Owen Marriage come before his son and Daughter are year old then he hear that Owen with Jessica McMahon Bret can't believe that Jessica was a McMahon something was not right here Bret knew he has to talking to his Sister in Law about this deal with Owen and Jessica and her Marriage was come to end before year was up

no i can't believe this i have when with Owen to see Jessica oh I'm so mad at Vince McMahon and Jessica McMahon I'm so kick that Bitches Ass at Royal Rumble at end of this Mouth said Amber

yeah Amber but you can't doing it right now become i hear she Pregnant Right now so are going have to waiting to fight Jessica and you know Owen and Vince will doing anything to stop you said Austin

yeah when it come to my sister My father will doing anything for her I know you are mad right Amber but please let my sister have her baby first please Amber said Shane McMahon

ok i doing that said Amber

thank you Amber said Shane McMahon

Has she said that Owen walk into door

Owen there you are I was Worry About you and Jessica at i can't believe that Vince McMahon is make you Married when he know you are Marrird to me i fight to get you Back said Amber walk over to her Husband

Amber please if i don't Married Jessica Then Vince will FIRED ME i can't lose my job right i know we have kids but Jessica is going have a baby by me and i need to be there for -Owen was stop by his wife kiss him and she make him going to their bedroom but they get there Owen stop her before they get into Bedroom

Owen please don't doing this said Amber

I'm sorry Amber said Owen then he kiss her goodbye walk out the Door

Amber can't believe this was happened was her Marriage was over she can't believe was lost her husband a McMahon and her Son and Daughter was going have to live with out their Father and she never went to see this day come but she was not give up her husband Amber knew she has to get her Husband back

* * *

Nine Mouth later

Jessica give birth to a baby girl Alyssa Marie Hart and Owen and Jessica has just got Married before she Born and she best thing that ever happened happened to her it was hard for Owen to leaving Amber behind but they are now Divorced and she live with Bret and Nicole alone with her son and Daughter she can't believe it was over between her and Owen she love her Husband and he love her but it was over Halloween was come soon and Holidays and Amber hope Jessica went let his son and Daughter on Halloween

i can't believe Owen is Married to Jessica now Vince McMahon did not doing Amber right but i got fired become what i said to his Daughter and i can't believe i Shane McMahon Fired for he said to his sister and Owen said Nicole Hart

baby we can't stop it ever if we went i know my Niece and Nephew is going to where their father is but i don't know I'm going to said to them when they come age where they can talking and walking i wish i can fix this said Bret has he cry

I know baby i know said Nicole

* * *

RAW IS WAR

Eve WWE fans watch home and WWE Canadian fans here in Montreal Canada I'm along with Jerry the king Lawler here at Ringside and King i can't believe Amber Marriage is over king Jessica McMahon got what she went Emily and Shuyin Hart has no father and Amber is heart broke said Jim Ross

i know JR this so unreal talking low Amber and Owen was happy at last become they got Married and with Holidays come again it not they are have Their Hollween with Their Father said Jerry the king Lawler

back in Vince Office

Owen knew he has to called his Ex-Wife and talk to her become he real miss her and his Daughter Emily and his son Shuyin Owen was just thinking about them when Amber number come on his phone

hey Amber i was just thinking about you said Owen

i know you are and i real miss you Owen i wish you was still here with me and our Children are come to age where they can walk and you are miss it all become of Jessica said Amber has she was cry on phone and Owen can feel he hurt her

Amber I'm sorry i real hurt but i away love you and our Children become you guys are my world and everything we will find a way to fix this i don't how but we find a way Amber please forgive but I'm going to see Our on Hollween and Holidays said Owen

ok said Amber

i got going Jessica and my father in law come so i talking you give my son and daughter a klss and hug for tell them it from daddy said Owen

i love you Owen said Amber

i love you too Amber said Owen then hung up his phone

hey baby said Jessica

hey Jessica how my beautiful wife tonight said Owen

I'm doing ok and i was thinking we sure give our daughter a Brother or a sister to grow up with so she won't be alone and i know she like that Owen said Jessica has start him with passionate and she slipped her tongue into his Mouth Jessica love to French him and she knew he love it too

Owen broke up kiss went he saw his father in law Owen you have a match tonight with WWF Championship Scott Hall and my daughter is going to be with you and i know she be sure with you and make you WWF Championship here tonight said Vince McMahon

Up next is Owen Hart VS Scott Hall Match for WWF Championships

come up next is next is Match everyone be waiting to see Scott Hall VS Owen Hart for WWF Championship and i know you all can't waiting tonight Championships Match and King tonight may end another Montreal screw overjob said Jim Ross

i know and i have this funny feel it going to Happened JR said Jerry the king Lawler

* * *

Owen Music start to play and Canadian Fans start to boo Owen for he did to Amber and turn his back on Canada and his Family Owen can't believe he was been boo in Canada ever if they are in Montreal

don't listen to them just eye on Scott Hall said Jessica

then Scott Hall Music start to play and he is WWF Championship since last year but something tell him he going lose his Championship tonight become Owen is now Vince McMahon son in law Jessica McMahon was his Wife

Vince McMahon was come down to ringside to watch this Match and to match his son in law leaving here with Championship ever know Owen never been WWF Championships

ring the bell said the Referee

has Match Vince start yell to at Scott Hall and Jessica knew what her father was to he was going to make sure that Owen was going to leaving here with Championship

Has Match when Owen was out cold and Scott Hall has Owen down for three Count

1

2 Owen kick out Vince McMahon yell at him then Owen Kick of pin fall before three

wow what a Match JR said Jerry the king Lawler

yeah but if Owen put Scott Hall in the Sharpshooter you know going Happened Scott Hall will be Screw out of his Championship just like Bret was last year said Jim Ross

give him the Sharpshooter Jessica yell at him

Owen doing what his Wife tell him but Scott Hall won't tap out before he get Rope he hear Vince yell to Referee the bell

and ring the bell said The Referee then he run out ring to back

i told you king what was going happened i can't believe this said Jim Ross

i JR it unreal Scott Hall was screw out his Championship said Jerry the king Lawler

if Amber watch from home she know now why Owen Married Boss Daughter so he can become WWF Championship King Amber real need to Owen Alone after what here tonight Montreal this make me sick said Jim Ross

here your winner and new WWF Championship my son in law Owen Hart said Vince McMahon

Jessica kiss her Husband in ring

that it for Raw is War good night from Montreal said Jerry the king Lawler

then Raw going

what going happened now Owen is Championship find out and see please Review this


	35. Chapter 35 Owen celebrate his championsh

chapter 35 Owen Celebrate his Championship win

Owen can't believe he was WWF Championship ever he has Vince McMahon help he was happy that he was new WWF Champion and his wife was happy too but don't know about his brother and Amber

hey Owen are you ready to have our sex Celebrate like have plan tonight said Jessica has she was in door bathroom in her Bra and Underwear of their home in Calgary Canada Vince McMahon sent them home TIL next Pay-pry-view

Owen are you come to bedroom where we can Celebrate you Championship win baby after i like to have another baby with you and Alyssa can have a brother or sister to play with said Jessica

I'm come baby has she kiss him and has he was kiss his wife his phone going off it was Bret called him on his Championship win but Owen don't know his Brother was going to said him about Happened Monday on Raw

* * *

ON THE PHONE

Hello said Owen

Hey baby brother i hope are happy with your Championship win on Raw and for screw Scott Hall out of his Championship is that why went to Married Boss Daughter so you can win WWF Championship and he can doing you lot of Favorites Baby Brother said Bret Hart

look Bret i don't care what you thinking and i love Jessica we are start a Family so don't called me and said anything bad about my Father in law Bret and yes I'm happy with my Championship win said Owen Hart

real what about Amber you have Children with her and i see you Jessica love more and your Daughter and Son need you too and here are Jessica and her Daughter Owen i can't believe you have a Daughter by her said Owen

don't you talking about Alyssa like that she best baby girl that give happened too Me Jessica and Vince so don't ever thinking about Our Daughter down like Bret said Owen Hart

oh what Shuyin and Emily they are best thing that ever happened to you and Amber and you are out of your mind Owen you are just doing this to keep Vince McMahon happy said Bret Hart

you I'm done talking to you Bret I'm Disconnet this called now Bret and don't called me back TIL you have something to said Owen then he Disconnet called and leaving to his Bedroom to have his sex Celebrate with his wife

* * *

Owen was that Bret try ruin to our Marriage become what you did to Scott Hall on Raw said Jessica

yeah and i told Bret not too Called Me again said Owen

Good said Jessica has they start to kiss

* * *

I can't believe this Owen thinking more of his and Jessica Daughter more then doing with His and Amber Son and Daughter i wish he Married Amber before she got Pregnant and they when happy soon Bret said to himself

are you talking to yourself Bret Nicole ask her Husband

i was just thinking what Owen is doing and how I'm going to save him from Vince McMahon said Bret Hart

hey Baby Owen need to see it for himself and see what Jessica real like become when Vince McMahon is done with him Jessica will leaving him said Nicole Hart

i hope you are right said Bret

I know I'm said Nicole then she kiss him

then going to their bedroom where they undress themself

i went to have Another baby said Nicole Hart

so doing i said Bret then they kiss again

will Owen see what real on with his Wife and father in law find and see please review


	36. Chapter 36 last stop before SurvivorSeri

chapter 36 last stop before survivor Series 1998

Owen come to Raw with his Championship and his wife along with Their new born Daugher Alyssa to talking his win last win on Raw they to Arena they Amber there with her Children Shuyin and Emily and Amber was not happy about it see Jessica here with Owen

looking Amber before you start anything we need to start to us and Our Children i know you hate i get but Owen has give me a Daughter and she her father I'm not keep Owen away from you or his Children by you see Amber i try to Owen from get Pregnant that Night but he was Drink and hurt he told that you have Affair i knew it was not you Amber but I'm not lied please and did not when this Marriage Happened i feel sorry for you but Owen Job was on line and i know with Me Married to man that you love hurt but my father was going Fired him so Amber please Hurt feel for happened last i saw what happend on the Titantron and it was wrong Amber please forgive him and me said Jessica

Amber looking at her EX-HUSBAND and she at Jessica Amber has hard believe that Jessica Work was Ture or not but Amber know Alyssa need her Father just has Much Shuyin and Emily need their father and Bret Hart Hate him now will Amber forgive Owen

I forgive you and Owen Jessica Owen was plan on Retired After this year now he Married to you i don't if Owen can Retired now and i know away feel Owen love in my heart and i he feel someway about me so Jessica can Owen miss Hollween so can he see them on Christmas eve and Christmas day said Amber

sure we can doing that beside my father away work on Christmas anyway beside Alyssa may get to need her Brother and sister more if that ok with Owen that is said Jessica

i believe he don't mind right Owen said Amber

yeah i don't mind I'm not how Bret and Nicole going to feel about this become Christmas is Their Wedding and i know They went to alone so Amber it went best you come to House for Christmas eve and Christmas day said Owen Hart

sure i can doing that New year eve is Shuyin and Emily Brithday i hope you can been there when Turn a year old said Amber has she lookiing back at Jessica has she was hold her Daughter Alyssa

i be there said Owen

great i have to going Bret and Nicole may looking for please Owen and Jessica thinking what i said about Christmas and new year eve Amber told them then she walk away she know now Owen can see his Children on Christmas eve and Christmas day and their Birthday that make her happy

Jessica I'm happy that you and Amber are friends again but what about your father Vince McMahon you know he not going to happy with me and that worry me and yes I was going retired after this year now I'm not so sure if I need to now that I'm Married to you Jessica said Owen Hart

don't worry I deal with my father you need to see your son and Daughter you are their father and I know Amber went you to see them too it won't be right to keep you away from them Owen please don't hurt their feel become what happened last week said Jessica

hey there my Championship and son in law boy was it fun screw Scott Hall out of Championship come on Owen my special son in law you are WWF Championship Owen beside went Bret Hart was here never become Championship now looking at Owen the new WWF Championship and you are long ruin WWF Championship of time I'm going make of that Owen said Vince McMahon

yeah Vince this what I away dream about and it a good plan I Married your Daughter or this was never going to Happened thank you Jessica my Beautiful Wife and Vince McMahon my father in law this is a dream that come true said Owen Hart

great I'm Happy to hear you said that will got going I have show to and you and Jessica need to going home don't come here TIL Survivor Series said Vince McMahon then the Boss leaving

I has to going along with so he won't Fired me and take Championship and take you away from me please Jessica don't get mad baby I know is not right but I don't went lose my Job right now said Owen

I don't what to thinking Owen and we can't let my father keep you has Championship forever you need lose it or give it up if are Retired from WWF and you need to going back to Amber Owen what we have is Great to I know you still love Amber said Jessica

Jessica I -she stop him by kiss

don't worry I bee fine without you now going to her said Jessica then she walking away with her Daughter Alyssa Jessica knew it was never going out from start that why Divorced him so he can going back to woman he love but little did they Vince McMahon Jessica was listen in what they was said

he not going to Divorced you Jessica I'm going make sure you stay Married to Owen him Champion or not he your Husband and it going to stay that way if I can help it said Vince McMahon to himself

* * *

IN HART FOUNDATION LOCK ROOM

I can't what happened last and Owen Married to Jessica and he has a Daughter by her something not right here Owen was our Leader now he gone and Dwayne and Brittany are here become they just got Married out on their Honey Mooing and Ashley is take so time off with David Boy Smith so they make Their wedding JIM NIEDHART hurt and Melissa is take of him so that just leaving us here so what we going to now said Tiffany

I don't know what Hart Foundation to without a leader and Owen is gone now we are Screw without Owen here it not some without here with us I know he Married to Jessica now become Vince make him doing but something off I don't thinking Their Marriage is out like they hope I believe Jessica is going to Divorced Owen said Emily

I won't be so sure about that Emily you know Vince McMahon won't that happened become he doing anything to keep this Marriage going and he a McMahon our boss beside I don't Owen going to Divorced ever if he went to become he don't went lose his JOB and Owen is WWF Championship so I don't thinking Owen and Jessica Marriage going end that easy said Sean

just then Owen walk into Lock Room and everyone looking at him become they Believe Owen hear what they just said about his and Jessica Marriage just and they are happy that Owen hear them not Their Boss who know was going Happened if Vince McMahon hear them it went have be bad new for them ever if they unhappy with King of Heart right

looking I know guys are not happy with me what I did to Scott Hall last week and I'm not happy myself but you know how Vince McMahon work here in WWF he away get his way and yes I have a feel that Jessica is going Divorced me so I can going back to Amber she told last that she hear talking on phone with Amber and I told Amber I love her and I miss her and I miss be with you Guys please forgive said Owen Hart

we forgive Owen said Steve Austin

so are you come back to us Owen become we need you said The Undertaker

before Owen can said something Bret Hart his Brother walking Room and he just looking at his brother has hold WWF Championship

can you guys leaving the Lock Room I like to talk to Owen alone said Bret Hart

sure we can doing that come on everyone said The Undertaker

we have to Ring anyway said Tiffany

we have something to said about DX anyway said Emily

we be back soon said Sean

Steve Austin just looking at Bret and did not said a word

Bret make sure they was gone before he close and lock it

hey Bret I know what you are thinking I know is wrong but Jessica and I are get Divorced has soon I leaving WWF Bret please believe me what I'm said and what I told you on Phone last night I'm sorry you just made me mad become I has to what Vince told me become my Job was online Bret and never went to Screw Scott Hall of Championship please what I'm Said Owen

Owen I'm still mad at you and I'm not going to forgive for you did to Amber said Bret Hart

looking please-Owen was stop by Bret give him a deep kiss then he slipped tongue inside Owen Mouth Owen try to stop his Brother from French kiss but Bret push to wall of Lock Room Owen knew I can't fight his Brother off him so Owen kiss his Brother back had Bret pull his Brother close him then Owen feel Bret un zipper shorts to and then he saw Bret un zipper shorts after that Bret got on top of to make love Owen his own brother

please stop I feel you are rape me Bret please stop this real hurt what are try to me please stop you can't doing this said Owen he knew Bret was Drink and out of his mind become when Drink he have sex with anyone he see but ever more inside him more it hurt Owen ever to cry become he was rape by own Brother Bret stop what he was doing Owen squeezing arm Bret can't believe what just happened he rape his own brother and Bret saw where he was crying

Owen I'm sorry it won't happened again please don't said anything to anyone about what just happened Owen I'm sorry I was Drink I did know what I doing please forgive Owen I can't believe I rape my Own Brother this is not me said Bret has pull his Shorts then he saw Owen pull up his Shorts and know Owen did not went looking at him right now

Bret I forgive you said Owen

I hope no one saw what happened said Bret

no one can't see us what happened become somehow we end up in a closet but it did feel good in one way said Owen

you are lied Owen said Bret

I'm not I hope you not BIS Sexual said Owen

no if I was Nicole when kill me said Bret

I don't she going that far said Owen

you right said Bret

hey guys are you done in there it time to leaving said Steve Austin

yeah Austin we are come said Bret

I'm ready said Owen

then Owen leaving to find Jessica and Bret to going to Nicole don't Owen I save you said Bret

this Sunday is Survivor Series don't miss it Said JR

good night everyone said Jerry the Lawler

Owen forgive Bret he did to and next up survivor Series 1998 please review this


	37. Chapter 37 survivor series 1998

after Montreal

Chapter 37 Survivor Series pay-pry-view

Good eve folks and welcome to Surviver Series live Washington DC I'm Jim Ross along my friend Jerry the king Lawler and King this pass Monday on Scott Hall told world that going have re-Match here for WWF Championship said Jim Ross

talking what happened on Raw did you see what Bret did to Owen in Hart Foundation Lock Room he was make love with own brother that was sick i still can't eat or sleep after see that i ever in dream Said Jerry the king Lawler

oh you full of it King Bret went never doing anything that to his brother he married to a woman he not Bis Sexaul King you are lose beside i did not see a thing what Happened so stop said Jim Ross

but JR Bret by Bis Sexual he like it both way I'm tell you JR something wrong with HITMAN and I'm stay away from Bret you may not believe i know i saw and hear on Raw Monday said Jerry the king Lawler

stop it this a Family show kids don't need you hear you said thing like that God King let it going said Jim Ross thinking his friend lost his mind and everthing but he knew they has match to called tonight

You know JR you are right i know Bret is not that way and we have match to called so let get on with show JR and have Match to called said Jerry the King Lawler

Up next we are to hear Mr Mc Mahon and his Son in law next miss it said Jim Ross

Where is our Championship said Jerry the king Lawler

inside Bret Hart Car

you know people are start to talking about happened on Raw Monday night and i don't like it Bret said Owen Hart

looking Owen don't worry about it baby Brother don't worry what people thinking I'm not that way and you know I'm that -Bret was stop by kiss him on lips and he got on top his lap to give Bret a deep kiss and to slipped his tongue in Bret Mouth Bret sure get use to French kiss by now Become doing that Owen was miss with Bret Blue Jean and Bret was miss with his Blue Jean has Owen got Bret Blue Jean down and Bret Owen Blue Jean down slipped his thing inside of his Brother Bret and hear Bret Moan low at sometime with Pleasure

oh Owen this feel good so good i know it wrong but it feel good oh yeah this feel great i love it said Bret Hart has he Moan low

oh my god he is bissexaul and he went me to be his lover what going on said Owen Hart to himself

Owen you stop why said Bret Hart

i can't doing this your my brother and mom and dad went us both if they find what going on and i lose my Job if Vince McMahon find out about this Owen Hart

you are right we need to stop this Owen-but he was stop when Owen start to move inside him again he went to doing this to Bret so bad he be waiting all week to get back him for he did to him this pass Monday on Raw he was feel good about it Owen give give Bret one of his seed slow get off of him to doing his Blue Jean

feel you give me one of your seed Owen did you give one of your seed for payback what happened on Raw Monday said Bret has he was doing up his Blue Jean

part of it yes said Owen Hart

you was away funny said Bret Hart

I know looking i need to going meet with Vince and Jessica in a min so thank you for sex payback deal said Owen has kiss him on lips off and on

see you later Owen said Bret

Owen get out of car and Bret thinking to himself

we need to stop doing this Owen my Brother not my Lover and I'm happy man don't get Pregnant if I doing it will miss up for said Bret Hart to himself

* * *

in Vince McMahon Office

Owen get to his father in law Office and see his wife and his Daughter waiting for him and Vince McMahon was waiting along with Brother in law Shane McMahon his sister in law Stephaine McMahon and His Mother in Law Linda McMahon

hey baby you late what happened it not you like you to be late did you over sleep or something said Jessica

Owen know he has to lie so can keep his Job and not get on McMahon Family bad side that when be good for him or Bret

yeah i over sleep i tied from stay up so late it was midnight went i got to bed I'm sorry it won't happened won't happened again said Owen Hart

good become we was get worry was not going to show up for Family meet and where Bret my father when like have to a word with him for happened on Raw said Stephanie McMahon

oh no Vince know what happened on Raw Monday this is not good I'm good to get Fired for sure said Owen Hart in his Mind

what are you talking about we has just talking like Brother away doing said Owen Hart

i know you are Lied Owen to take up for Bret i know he your brother and everything but he did on Raw was not right and you let him Screw you was not right but i let it going this time don't let it happened again said Vince McMahon

thank you Vince McMahon said Owen Hart

you need to thank Shane for that he your boss now not just your brother in law I'm to ring now i see you out there Owen said Vince McMahon then leaving the Office

i have going i got thing doing i have to doing something for my father said Stephaine McMahon

I have something i went to with Mom so i see Shane and Owen come on mom said Jessica Hart

I'm come Jessica looking i know your brother not Bissexaul Owen he Married to Nicole and you are his Brother so don't about get fired ok love Owen and Shane said Linda McMahon then she kiss Owen on top of head and leaving the Office with her Daughter Jessica and her Grand Daughter Alyssa

that was a close one thank you for take up for me and Bret Shane who know when Happened if you was not here said Owen Hart

your welcome Owen by way did you doing to Bret in his Car i hear something about payback said Shane McMahon

yeah but please don't Vince or Jessica said Owen Hart

i won't and Bret said he has one of your seed what was try doing in there you know Bret can't get Pregnant said Shane McMahon

yeah but how went funny if he was said Owen Hart

yeah it went be funny will you need to get out there I'm sure my father out in ring by now and you know don't him keep waiting said Shane McMahon has see Looking on Owen face when door open

Oh it just Bret what being you here said Owen Hart

we have to talking said Bret Hart

sorry Bret it going have to waiting Owen has to meet my father in ring said Shane McMahon

bye Bret see you after show said Owen Hart then he hug his brother and said in something that him made uneasy then Owen leaving to going ring where his father in law was waiting for him

after Owen walk out the door Bret looking back at Shane McMahon who can't believe what he just saw Owen try put on Bret you know what

what going with you there something wrong here said Shane McMahon

looking Shane McMahon what going between me and Owen don't Vince McMahon i deal with in my Owen time so back off said Bret Hart and he walk out the door

has Shane just looking at him and did not said word to him what if Owen is Bret lover and not his brother something was not right here Shane McMahon was thinking to himself

* * *

in the ring

Vince McMahon was play he was not happy about his son in law lie to him about his affair with his Brother Bret Hart and he hope that they are Brother not lover

has he going ring Vince McMahon ask for a Microphone and his son in law Music start to play boo full the Arena in Washington DC

wow JR i can't hear myself over fan here in Washington DC said Jerry the king Lawler

i know this unreal said Jim Ross

here he is the the WWF Championship king of heart my son in law Owen Hart said Vince McMahon has was get the ring

then Bret Hart Music start to play ever know he can't be here anymore but he went to keep Owen safe no more what happened

hey what going on here said Vince McMahon

Bret you are not need here said Owen Hart

you Forgotten something in Vince office said Bret Hart has hand his Championship to him

thank you Bret said Owen Hart

then Soctt Hall Music start to play

Owen Hart i went my Championship back from you and your Brother i hear he Bissexaul that sick and you are going to be his lover that sick too why don't you two just run away and get Married said Scott Hall

looking Scott it was just a one time deal it never going happened again and you are get your re-match tonight but you are going lose said Owen Hart

Vince McMahon was happy it was just a one time deal and it was never going to happened again and Jerry the king Lawler was happy too

I like told Shane McMahon what going on between and me and Owen is between me and Owen so back off Scott and worry lose here tonight said Bret Hart has looking at Owen

real will I'm not going to lose this time said Scott Hall

we see about that said Bret Hart

* * *

the Match Owen Hart/w Bret Hart VS Scott hall under way last Match of night

A referee come out and start the Match

ring the Bell said Referee

has Match Vince McMahon start to thinking if Bret Hart can help his Brother Championship then my he give Bret his Job

has Match was going on it start to turn blood Bret was get Worry about Owen he knew he need save Owen so Vince McMahon what Bret was too so he got the referee to looking his way and Bret got into run and use a steel ring bell on him and Scott Hall was out cold and he pull on top Scott Hall and get out ring where the Referee did not see him and Vince McMahon re-place ring bell doing your job Ref said Bret Hart

1

2

3 ring the bell said the Referee then he leaving

here your winner and still WWF Championship the king of heart Owen said Vince McMahon has boo full the Arena and Bret Hart hand Owen Championship Vince leaving the ring and going in back

hey let going i have a Celebrate Party said Bret Hart

yeah let going said Owen he don't know what Bret was up too he hope don't doing make love

they leaving Bret take Owen Hand hold it on way out Jerry the king Lawler did not said a word

that it for Survivor Series good night live from Washington DC said Jim Ross

and Survivor Suries going off the air


	38. Chapter 38 the fall out survivor series

after Montreal

Chapter 38 fall out after Survivor Series

'Owen come to raw thinking what happeded last night after Survivor Series he love his brother but not way he went it Owen can't believe his brother was Bissexaul he hope Nicole don't find out about her Husband that way he can't but thinking the Bret pin him down the bed and kiss on lips like his Bret went him to be his lover or something Owen know he has to stop before Jessica find out about it

* * *

Owen Flashback

Bret we can't doing all time i can't be your lover become Nicole or Jessica won't like if they find out about this who know what went happened so please don't doing this again said Owen Hart

looking Owen i told you at Arena i celebrate Party in mind beside I'm not who start this lover Relationship you did beside I'm have fun doing this Owen i just went play with you Owen is that so bad has pick him lied him down on Hotel bed

play Bret I'm your Brother not your lover and please don't take off my clothes Bret please let us be brother again please has bret un zipper Blue Jean pull down his underwear again then his Bret un zipper his Blue Jean made Owen get under blanket so he doing what he has plan for him slipped his thing inside Brother and start to move inside him it hurt so hard where he just went hit his Brother but Bret has him pin down on bed a Disturb sight was on door where McMahon Family can't come in and ruin this sex Celebrate for them has Bret keep move it start hurt ever more Owen took a hold of Hotel bed Blanket and start to squeezing become it hurt so a Bret was just Moan with Pleasure has move up and down him Owen was thinking went going to stop has start to close his eyes Owen wish he stop this soon then he Bret has stop and start to kiss on his body going down to his legs oh god made him stop please then feel Bret give something after he was don he from under blanket and Owen in eyes

you have one of my seed now Owen said Bret Hart

Owen can't believe what he just hear from his brother Bret and Owen did not said a word to him said to him going see after pull his underwaer and so did Bret and pull Owen to him and going to see for night and here back in real world when he something kiss on back of Neck it was of Flashback

Bret don't start Owen told him

I'm sorry Owen i can't help myself said Bret Hart

yes you can said Owen Hart

oh my God here come Nicole what happened now said Bret Hart

just don't said a thing what Happened last ok said Owen Hart

got it said Bret Hart

i have to going meet with Shane and Vince McMahon see you later siad Bret Hart

yeah you too said Bret Hart

hey baby be try to called you and you are not pick up your phone are you mad at me or something baby we has not has sex in a week I'm miss you be inside and everything and our Daughters are miss you too said Nicole Hart

sweetheart i have a lot on my mind right now and I'm I been worry you and our Daughter and everything please forgive Nicole said Bret has he start to kiss her Nicole made her Husband open so she can Slippe d her Tongue inside his Mouth

has Nicole was French kiss her Husband Stephanie McMahon stop them from doing what they has plan to doing

hey Nicole I need to talking Bret alone said Stephanie McMahon

whatever you have said to my Husband can to me too Stephanie McMahon said Nicole Hart

I'm sorry but this a Family deal so please leaving said Stephanie McMahon

ok but if you made a move on him i hurt you for got Stephanie said Nicole Hart

don't worry i won't said Stephanie McMahon

then Nicole walk away

so Stephaine what doing you need to talk with me about Bret ask her

can we talking in your car said Stephaine McMahon

sure said Bret Hart

has soon they got into car stepanie start to said to Bret this

looking my father went you come back to work for him after help Owen win last night was great and everything he like to have you back here in WWF he believe it was wrong to sent you to WCW and my mother believe it too so what doing say Bret are you come back here to WWF or not said Stephanie McMahon

i don't know i have to thinking on it first you what be-Bret was stop by Stephanie McMahon kiss and Bret try to fight her she got top of him and up zipper his Blue Jean pull them down real fast and pull up her Dress she was wear and down her underwear made slipped his Cock inside of her ever know Nicole has told her not move on her Husband was doing become stephaine away get went she went

let us have so sex here in your car Bret said Stephaine McMahon has she looking move up and down on him Bret knew she was boss Daughter and he was Married to Nicole but she don't care Bret was going have sex with where ever he like it or not

i don't care if you get me Pregnant Bret just doing what i said and everything will ok said Stephaine McMahon

oh no said Bret Hart

oh yeah Bret you are real going at this said Stephine McMahon has she made going to back seat of car then she take off his T-Shirt and she take off her dress leaving her Bra on then she made take it off where that can sex for real

* * *

inside Bret Car

oh Bret oh God you are real good at this sex the way you kiss on a woman body feel so good oh Bret keep going i can doing this all night long has she let Bret get on top of her he hope that stephaine McMahon don't get Pregnant him or be Married her like Owen is Married to Jessica right has Bret keep doing what he doing stephaine was going to stop TIL she ready become she was have Best sex and she hope to get Pregnant By Bret Hart

Stephaine we need to stop this please i don't to get you Pregnant please let stop this right-stephaine was have so fun to stop now ever know she going have a baby by Bret Hart she went it that way and a McMahon don't care what happenrd

* * *

in Vince Office

where Stephaine at said Owen Hart

she talking to your brother right now and what take so long she have be back by now i hope she not have sex with Bret Hart become that went not be good for her if Nicole find out about said Shane McMahon

oh will you know our sister said Jessica

hey everyone it time we talk about show said Vince McMahon

hey did you sent Stephaine to talking my brother said Owen Hart

yeah why said Vince McMahon

she has not come back yet and I'm Start to worry that she made have sex with him said Shane McMahon

good my plan work so Bret will Divored Nicole and they be get Married if he went his Job back here WWF Vince McMahon said to himself in his mind

Owen knew his father in law was to something so he to stop Bret from start a relationship with Stephaine and keep Bret and Nicole Marriage going he don't went to lost his sister in law to his father evil plan become it was not going happened

* * *

back in Bret car

Bret Hart and Stephaine has just done have sex in his car has they was get dress Bret has un easy feel Nicole was outside the car and he hope she was not become that when not be gooing for Stephaine McMahon

has Stephaine open car door she Nicole come their way and she got out car real fast where Nicole did not see her at all she get away from car a watch Nicole get inside has Bret was get dress and did not looking good

hey Bret what going why is T-Shirt up here waiting that Bitches move on you right Bret Nicole ask him

no we just talking that all Bret Hart said to his wife

if I find from Owen what happened I'm so kick that Bitchs ass said Nicole

Bret knew his wife was mad

hey sweetheart don't worry about everything is just fine said Bret Hart has he pull her into back seat of car where he and Stephaine McMahon has sex before stephaine knew that was a close one she was happy that Bret lied just now thn she walking a way

* * *

and that where raw was going start show

up next raw is war please review this


	39. Chapter 39 Owen leaving the WWF

after Montreal

Chapter 39 Owen leaving the WWF

good eve folk live from Mimi Florida Raw is War Jim Ross along my good friend Jerry the king Lawler and King what we saw today Bret the hitman Hart make love with Stephanie McMahon of people and she Vince McMahon Daughter king said Jim Ross

I know JR and when Mr McMahon to ruin Bret and Nicole Marriage something worry with him and Owen knew he up to something and he going stop and he don't how he going to doing said Jerry the king Lawler

I know one thing here come Nicole now and she not happy what Happenrd to hear Huband today and it like she called Stephaine McMahon become she has a Microphone in her hand

Stephaine McMahon i know your here so why come out here so we can deal woman to woman become i have something i have to said to you Bitch said Nicole has she in a bad mood

then Stephaine McMahon start to play and she was come down to ring with a Microphone in her become she don't like what Nicole just called her a Bitch Stephaine McMahon was going to show a Bitch was

looking here Bitch i told to keep your hand off my Husband he mine not your and this how Bret is going to get his Job back then Vince McMahon i know it was his for Bret have sex with you it getm his Job then he can keep it and I went a Match with you at bad Blood where i can hurt you said Nicole

is that so will what if Pregnant by your husband by bad blood then what are you going to then I can't fight then can it may hurt the baby and I'm sure Bret when not went that said Stephaine

then Bret Hart come looking worry that he may lose Nicole and he love Nicole become he don't went to lose her again and Bret will going out his mind if he lose her again Stephaine looking if what i have to doing to get my Job back then no I'm sorry I love Nicole and I'm going to be her TIL day I die sorry Stephaine I'm not start Relationship with you sorry said Bret Hart

then he take Nicole hand a leaving the ring

see told you JR Bret Hart went not Leaving Nicole for Stephanie McMahon said Jerry the king Lawler

you did not said thing King said Jim Ross

oh said Jerry the king Lawler

* * *

Vince Office

Shane McMahon was worry what his sister just said and he hope in not true what she just about she may have a baby Bret Hart

Owen walk into Vince Office

where Vince McMahon at i need to have a good talking to him what he doing to my sister in law not right and he need to stop said Owen Hart

Looking Owen I'm just doing what best for our family said Vince McMahon

i don't care Looking you ruin my and Amber Marriage but it be a cold day in hell before you Ruin Bret and Nicole said Owen Hart

Owen I-Vince McMahon said to him

don't said a thing here your Championship back and I Quit said Owen Hart and leaving Office

see what Happened went your evil plan get in way said Shane McMahon

* * *

Outside Vince Office

are you real Quit WWF Owen i mean are you doing right thing you can't take back what happened to Bret and if you are Leaving I'm too said Jessica

thank you Jessica it time to move on beside i been since 1991 so I'm ready to leaving WWF behind me and Move on with Life said Owen

I'm too First i going talking to my then we leaving said Jessica

ok I'm going to talk to Bret said Owen Jessica walk inside Office and Owen going looking for his Brother to talking to him then he see his Sister in law come his way

Where Vince I need to talking to him Owen he not going like what I'm about said to said to him Nicole told him

doing whatever you went i just Quit said Owen Hart

oh will never mind then said Nicole

that it never mind said Owen Hart

yeah that it said Nicole then she kiss on lips

has Owen was push to wall and somehow a door that went to a Closet Owen the a went inside with his sister in law

* * *

inside Vince McMahon Office

Jessica i can't believe you said you hate me why when said that to your father said Vince McMahon has he can't what his little girl just said that to him

looking Father it over now and you just lost your WWF Championship so father we are leaving now if you went to come to see your GrandDaughter know where we live at said Jessica and leaving Office

* * *

inside the Closet

Owen kiss on Nicole Neck and and back on her lips and she hear her phone going off it has her husband called her

Owen Let stop this before it going to far said Nicole

yeah you are my sister in law now said Owen

thank you for let going last year you know if Bret did not come back in my life we be Married by now and have kids said Nicole

your right will i got to go I'm going to see what my husband need from me love you Owen said Nicole then

she open the door a leaving has soon Jessica walking out of her father Office looking happy

are you ready to going said Owen

I'm Ready to going said Jessica

and that where Raw end

this has be one long story up next is Epilogue


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue

after Montreal

Chapter 40 the Epilogue

One year later

Nicole and Bret are still Married and in Nov 27 of 1999 Nicole find she she Pregnant again and she going to give birth July 2 2000 Bret Hart brithday Amber is now Married to Mark Calaway aka the Undertaker and he take of Owen Hart Children he still is part of their life and Owen and Jessica are to have plan to one more baby in 2001 some where in that time line

Jim NeidHart and Ashley was Married Fed 14 1998 and they 3 Kids 2 girls one boy

Kairi angeline NeidHart Born May 20 1998

Tifa Anne NeidHart Born April 20 1998

Leon Scott NeidHart Born Jun 16 1999

David Boy Smith and Melissa was Married on May 15 1997 with 2 kids

Molly Angel Smith Born Jun 19 1998

Yuna Marie Smith Born Aug 21 1998

* * *

Brain PillMan and Emily are Engagement now thing plan their wedding for this Summer of this year and mybe have kids

Dwayne the Rock Johnson and Brittany was Married on March 17 1997 3 kids

Stephaine Lana Johnson Born on March 31 1997

Dwayne the Rock Johnson Jr Born May 13 1997

Jade James Johnson Aug 30 1998 Become that was his friend best Middle name

Heather and Sean was on Married on Nov 3 1998 with 2 Kids

Eirika Amanda Waltman Born on Dec 13 1998

Leanne Hope Waltman Born March 25 1999

* * *

Steve Austin and Tiffany Married on May 30 1998 2 kids

Mia Marie Austin born June 30 1998

Cindy Michelle Austin July 4 1999

Shane McMahon is Engagement to a new WWE diva Lenne who just come from WCW and plan to have kids

Ken Shamrack Married his long time girlfriend Rachael in 1997 and she now Pregnant with Their First baby

Austin still work WWE and win the WWF Championship from Mankind and set to fight the Rock WrestleMania sometime this year and War between WWE AND WCW come end soon Stephaine McMahaon lost her Match with Nicole at bad Blood but she did not have a baby Bret hart become sex has was not real

Hart Family was happy about that Bret Hart stay Retired from WWE he not ready to going yet Nicole is now Retired with her Husband Owen Retired from WWE Jessica Become new GM of Smack Down and Amber is now Retired from WWE but her Husband still work for Ken Shamrock is now Retired and live with his wife Rachael JIM NeidHart and Ashley are now retired Daivd Boy Smith and Melissa are now Retired Sean is Retired but his wife Heather still work with WWE Tiffany is retired but her husband still work with WWE and is with Vince McMahon right to keep rate up for WWE Brittany help Jessica with thing on Smack Down

Shane McMahon is still GM of RAW and his Fiance help run thing

has for Stephaine and Vince McMahon they have not see since Owen Quit WWE in 1998 no one know where they when has far everyone who work for WCW has a open to come WWE thank to Bret Hart and friends live is good when you are retied and for and his new find family oh Shawn Michaels come too WWE soon for now he take some time be with his wife Rebecca who he Married in september 15 1998 with two kids

Rikku Sabina Michael

Rinoa Alexandra Michael

Paul and Joanie was Married on May 3 1999 and have 3 KID

AMBER Marie Levesque Born on May 7 1999 she name her Daugther after Amber become they was close friend

Bret Colton Levesque Born on June 10 1999 Paul name his son after become he become of Bret Family the Hart Fondation

Claire Marie Levesque Born Jan 1 2000

and Joanie is retired but her Husband still work with WWE

and eveyone in my story their love is Real love that never die Bound Love please read Sequel and please review this chapter


End file.
